¿Y si la Reina se hubiera enamorado de la hija de Blancanieves?
by EvilRegal83
Summary: ¿Y si la Reina se hubiera enamorado de la hija de Blancanieves? No es ningun secreto que Regina es una mujer pasional, dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por amor, pero ¿que pasaría si de pronto se diera cuenta que se ha enamorado de la hija de su mayor enemiga? Regina acostumbrada a controlarlo todo sabe tras sufrirlo en su propia piel que el amor es algo que no se puede controlar...
1. El escarabajo amarillo

**Nota :** Personajes propiedad de ABC Y ONCE UPON A TIME, Introducción base al primer capitulo de la serie y mis impresiones sobre el estado anímico de Regina que yo he podido intuir o imaginar que tendría en aquel momento. El resto de la historia está creada por mi salvo los detalles que hayan podido ocurrir en la serie y me han servido para guiar la historia

"INTRODUCCIÓN"

La noche en que Regina Mills perdió a su hijo se encontraba desesperada, tanto que puso el pueblo de Storybrooke patas arriba.  
Al anochecer las lagrimas empapaban su ensombrecido rostro lleno de tristeza porque había vuelto a perder lo que más quería. Primero fue Daniel y ahora Henry, su único hijo. Henry no era sangre de su sangre, ella no era quien lo había traído al mundo pero lo quería tanto como si hubiera sido así.  
Graham la acompañaba en la soledad de aquella pesadilla pero ni siquiera él podía hacer nada por encontrarlo, al parecer el pequeño había abandonado Storybrooke, cosa que Regina no podía hacer y se ponía en lo peor ¿ y si no volvía a verle? y si Henry no sabía regresar?  
El temor en su interior y su inquietud era cada vez más grande ¿ porqué Henry había hecho algo así? porqué se había ido tan de repente alejandose de ella? ¿ tanto la odiaba?¿ acaso la temía?  
Tragó saliva apunto de pedirle a Graham de nuevo que fuera a buscar a Henry, que diera una enésima vuelta más con el coche, él estaba agotado, ella estaba agotada, pero era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hijo, se pasó las manos por el pelo y se levantó del sofá de la cálida sala de estar donde el fuego de la chimenea había sido encendido por el Sheriff.  
Él se acercó a ella pues llevaba contemplando durante horas y en silencio su angustiado rostro. Las palabras de consuelo no servian para nada, en cuanto se levantó supo lo que iba a pedirle

- Iré a dar otra vuelta, solo por si acaso

Ella lo miró a los ojos con un atisbo de gratitud en ellos, juntó las manos y le asintió levemente acompañándolo hasta la puerta

- no te preocupes Regina, me pondré en contacto con las autoridades de Main, enviaré fotos de Henry, lo encontraremos

Se acercó a ella y abrazó a esa mujer a la que por primera vez vio frágil, acarició su espalda con delicadeza y llevó las manos a su rostro, abarcándolo, contemplando aquellos ojos oscuros en los que había desaparecido la feroz mirada con la que siempre lo atacaba exigiéndole un tiempo de esparcimiento entre las sabanas.  
Aunque odiaba que lo usara en ese aspecto, en el fondo sabía que no solo lo hacía para sentirse poderosa si no que en lo más profundo de su ser entendía que Regina se sintiera sola, él también se sentía solo y tal vez por eso sucumbía a aquel deseo de la alcaldesa sin poner impedimentos.  
Regina abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver allí aparcado un escarabajo amarillo, fue mayor aun su sorpresa cuando de él bajó su hijo acompañado de una mujer rubia que nunca había visto antes, Regina bajó corriendo los escalones venciendo la distancia que los separaba

- Henry! -

Abrazó a su hijo faltandole hasta el aire, con los ojos empañados en lagrimas y lo apretó contra su pecho con aquella necesidad que había tenido durante horas que le habian parecido años, aquel nudo de angustia parecía empezar a desaparecer, olió a su hijo, lo llenó de besos y lo volvió a apretar contra ella a riesgo de que se asfixiara. Lo necesitaba.  
Regina necesitaba comprobar que aquello era real y que su hijo estaba de vuelta en casa con ella

- Henry... donde has estado? estaba muy preocupada ¿ donde has ido?

El niño se separó de ella

- He ido a buscar a mi madre-

Al oirlo decir aquello Regina miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba

-Eres la madre de Henry?

La rubia la contempló y mirandola a los ojos con un leve encogimiento de hombros asintió

- Al parecer si...

Regina volvió la vista hacia Henry

- Entra dentro Henry -

Entretanto Graham le pasó la mano por la cabeza a Henry mientras el chico miraba por última vez a Emma y entraba dentro obedeciendo a su madre a quien temía.

- Bueno, si no me necesitas Regina, me marcho

Regina se había quedado algo descolocada por la presencia de aquella desconocida y estaba mirandola fijamente cuando la interrumpió la voz de Graham, casi se había olvidado, no, casi no. Regina se había olvidado por completo de Graham

- De acuerdo, gracias - lo recorrió con la mirada mientras se marchaba y cuando lo hubo hecho volvió la vista a la rubia - Asi que... - no sabía que decir y buscó las palabras - eres la madre de Henry... - señaló hacia dentro - será... mejor que hablemos dentro ¿ te apetece tomar algo? tengo la mejor sidra que hayas probado nunca

La rubia apretó los labios y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero roja

- ¿ tienes algo más fuerte?

Regina sonrió como respuesta y ambas entraron dentro de la casa.  
Esta se acercó al mueble bar sintiendo a la joven unos metros tras ella en la misma sala, sin girarse a mirarla sacó dos preciosos vasos de cristal que desde luego distaban mucho de parecer propiedad de un catering ya que eran de cristal italiano.  
Sirvió delicadamente de una botella de bourbon dejando caer el oro liquido dentro de aquellas copas mientras en su mente pensaba en como empezar aquella conversación , aunque se habia colgado una sonrisa en la cara por dentro empezaba a preocuparse por aquella situación, mejor puntualizar, se había empezado a preocupar desde el primer momento en que la rubia le había dicho ser la madre de Henry. Se aclaró la garganta y la miró de soslayo dejado la botella sobre la barra de madera noble decorada con terciopelo rojo y cordón de rizo dorado

- Fue una adopción cerrada, me dijeron que la madre no lo quería - comenzó

- y así es - contestó la rubia mientras recibía el vaso que le entregó la morena

Regina la miró y respiró hondo ya que al parecer aquella respuesta le había parecido tajante por el tono empleado por aquella mujer

- y el padre? debo preocuparme por él?

- Para nada, no lo sabe

Contestó intentando transmitirle seguridad, apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta dejando caer en el peso de su cuerpo. Ambas conversaron sobre los motivos que Henry había tenido para huir de casa así , con el propósito de encontrar a su madre biológica, la rubia le dijo a la morena que si Henry se había comportado así es porque no era feliz y la morena discrepaba de ese hecho  
La velada acabó con Emma insistiendo en que iba a quedarse en Storybrooke para asegurarse de que su hijo era feliz y Regina tuvo que resignarse no sin la idea en la cabeza de hacerle su estancia imposible.

**Capitulo 1 **

Varias semanas después del primer encuentro entre ambas, Emma había encontrado un nuevo puesto de trabajo como ayudante del Sheriff , parecía estar acomodándose bastante bien al pueblo, Regina estaba siempre al acecho y empezaba a tomar inquina contra aquella mujer que estaba metiéndose cada vez más en su vida, primaba el hecho de que fuera la madre biológica de Henry y segundo que estuviera tan cerca de Graham, es como si quisiera quitarle todo lo que tenía, solo le faltaba presentarse a las elecciones para alcalde.  
No soportaba verla, ni mirarla y mucho menos que estuviera cerca de su amante, ambos parecían llevarse cada vez mejor y la última vez que había intentado mantener relaciones con el Sheriff él se había negado, nadie le negaba nada a Regina.

Nadie le negaba nada a "La Reina".

Regina no pudo soportar aquella situación por más tiempo y tras su negativa tomó la iniciativa de acabar con la vida de Graham sin saber que las verdaderas razones que la llevaron a ello era su nuevo , creciente , ardiente y secreto deseo... no eran los celos de ver a Graham con Emma si no ver a Emma con Graham, algo que podría parecer lo mismo pero que ni remotamente lo era.

Regina jamás habría imaginado que la llegada de Miss Swan la llegaría a alterar de aquella forma. Las tentaciones que vagaban por su mente mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo la llevaban más allá de sus posibilidades.  
Por un lado estaba el hecho de que Emma era la hija de Mary Margaret y James, la hija de la mujer cuyo corazón quiso aplastar entre sus manos, la mujer que la traicionó y por consecuencia la culpable de que perdiera al amor de su vida. ¿ como podía haberse obsesionado tanto con ella? Hasta el punto de dejar que viera a Henry, que compartiera tiempo con él, de llegar a matar a Graham por los celos que le ahogaban por dentro cada vez que alguien, cualquier hombre , se le acercaba.

Como aquel vulgar motero.

Regina se encontraba en Granny's y contempló desde su mesa como su "Cisne" conversaba junto a aquel tipo en la barra.  
Estaba perdiendo la paciencia por minutos o tal vez fueran segundos, resopló mientras miraba su melena que caía en cascada sobre su espalda.  
Ni siquiera se terminó su café, se levantó, se puso su gabardina negra estirandosela un poco para colocársela bien, se colgó el bolso, cogió las llaves de su coche y caminó hacia la salida

- Regina

Regina tembló imperceptiblemente, cerró los ojos un instante mientras su cuerpo se sacudía de forma involuntaria al oír su nombre pronunciado de aquellos labios, la voz de aquella a quien había apodado de esa forma por su apellido y que no podía tener mayor relevancia al parecerle , la primera vez que la vio un "patito feo" que venía a robarle a Henry y que ante sus ojos se había transformado paulatinamente en esa hermosa ave. Regina se giró hacia ella con la barbilla alzada como ya era costumbre, denotando superioridad - Si, Señorita Swan? - preguntó esperando mientras contemplaba sus preciosos ojos verdes

**Continuará...**


	2. Miss Swan

Tal vez nadie se hubiera percatado, ni siquiera el propio August con quien mantenía una amena conversación mientras tomaba un poco de leche con canela de que su atención no estaba enteramente puesta en él, si no en una persona que había entrado en la cafetería momentos después de que ella lo hiciera, se había fijado en sus estilizadas piernas acentuadas por su indumentaria y sus finos tacones, su cuerpo envuelto en aquella gabardina negra que se abrió nada más entrar, dejando al descubierto aquella blusa que ella misma había llevado una vez, esa vez en que su olfato se había quedado embriagado por el perfume impregnado en ella.  
Observó con cierto disimulo como pasaba por detrás caminando, como solía hacer, de forma delicada, tan diferente a la de ella que ni siquiera con vestido o con tacones conseguía parecer femenina y de nuevo una oleada de aquel perfume la sacudió erizandole la piel, sintiendo un escalofrio en su espalda que no precisamente producto del miedo.  
Emma giró mirandola de soslayo, viendo como se quitaba la ropa de abrigo y se sentaba a una mesa, Ruby se acercó a ella de forma precipitada como si no quisiera hacer esperar demasiado a la alcaldesa, Regina pidió un café y se puso a mirar el periodico, Emma hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por intentar prestar atención de nuevo a la conversación de August y ella sonrió como si lo escuchara, asintiendo mientras los ojillos se le iban de vez en cuando, a la alcaldesa.  
Algo tuvo que pasar el primer dia que la vió, algo en ella, en sus ojos oscuros o en sus labios rojos, o tal vez fuera su imponente presencia, pero Regina la cautivaba, como nadie lo había conseguido hasta entonces, ni siquiera el padre de Henry había conseguido ese efecto en ella.  
Había llegado al pueblo con su hijo al que había conocido diez años despues de traerlo al mundo y ese niño había sido adoptado por aquella mujer que ahora la traia de cabeza, la sacaba de quicio, la enfadaba y hacía lo imposible por alejarla de Storybrooke, pero Emma se empeñaba en quedarse, digo que si se empeñaba...  
Su hijo no hacía mas que decirle que todos eran personajes de cuento y que Regina era la Reina Malvada, que Mary Margaret era Blancanieves y que James y ella eran sus padres.  
Si aquello fuera cierto la locura era aun mayor si como rezaba el cuento Regina era la madrastra de su madre... se había enamorado de la madrastra de su madre.  
Pero efectivamente aquello era una locura imposible de creer, tan locura como que se hubiera enamorado de Regina ¿ enamorado? ella? vamos... se reia de si misma al pensarlo  
pero entonces sus miradas se cruzaban y le acuciaban las dudas al respecto.  
Estaba claro que algo había y no era odio precisamente. Estaba claro que debía quitarse eso de la cabeza, por eso su primer intento fué con Graham, él murió entre sus brazos justo cuando parecía que por fin se había empezado a olvidar de Regina.  
Si dependiera de ella se habría ido de aquel pueblo para no volver a verla, porque no solo estaba el hecho de que fuera un enamoramiento extraño por lo que conllevaba si no el hecho de que era una mujer, siempre se había sentido atraida por los hombres ¿ porqué ahora?  
¿porqué Regina?  
Las preguntas no paraban de revolotear en su mente causando estragos en su conciencia.  
Lo dicho... si dependiera de ella se habría ido sin pensarlo pero tambien estaba su hijo a quien no quería dejar sin asegurarse de que de verdad estaba bien, otro problema es que ella, que nunca había tenido a nadie en el mundo se encontraba rodeada de personas a las que había cogido cariño en muy poco tiempo, no hacía ni un mes que había llegado y marcharse, pensar en ese apartamento frio... era algo que la desalentaba.  
Sabía que ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para marcharse y dejar atrás todo lo que ahora le importaba.  
August seguía hablando, ella asintiendo y de pronto posó su mano sobre la que ella tenía en la barra, fué entonces cuando escuchó tras de si, el ruido de una silla y vió como Regina se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida, un impulso la hizo llamarla, fué sin pensar, ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho y cuando ella se paró y se giró mirandola Emma tuvo que tragar saliva porque no sabía que argumentarle al respecto, su mente vagó rápido, ella era la Sheriff ahora, Regina era la alcaldesa ¿ que escusa podía ponerle para poder pasar un rato aunque fueran cinco minutos a solas con ella? no tenía ni idea y ahora se sentía avergonzada, pero no lo demostró, se puso de pié frente a ella con las manos en las caderas como si fuera un cowboy dispuesto a desenfundar su arma... eso es, nunca fué demasiado femenina.  
- Ahora que soy Sheriff creo que deberiamos poner algunos puntos sobre las ies y...

Emma miró hacia atrás, toda la cafetería estaba pendiente de ambas

- ...hablar de algunas cosas de las que Graham se ocupaba y con las que yo no estoy muy de acuerdo - le espetó

Regina había bajado la barbilla levemente mientras la escuchaba y sorprendida la volvió a alzar con una sonrisa ironica en sus labios rojos

- Por supuesto "Sheriff" Swan... ahora me dirigía al ayuntamiento, puedo atenderla allí si lo desea

La irónica sonrisa de Regina se transformó en enigmática mientras por su mente vagaba la idea de pasar un tiempo en su despacho a solas junto a la rubia, tal vez su necesidad de poder, su instinto ganador, la hicieron desviar la vista un instante de Emma a August mostrando sus morritos , algo de lo que ella no fué consciente ya que le salió de forma natural, August la miró algo desconcertado sin entender a que venía esa mirada y Regina volvió a mirar a Emma quien aceptó acompañarla, ambas salieron de la cafetería juntas separandose despues para subir en sus diferentes vehiculos

**Continuará**


	3. El despacho de Regina

Ambas mujeres llegaron a la par

-Déjame a mí – pidió Emma cuando Regina sacó la llave, quizás lo hiciera por cortesía.

Regina miró a Emma porque la había pillado desprevenida y no entendía a que venía aquello, no necesitaba ayuda para abrir una puerta, pero algo en su interior la hizo acercarse y entregarle la llave para que fuera ella quien abriera, al hacerlo la yema de sus dedos rozó la palma de su mano y levantó la vista, sus miradas conectaron solo un instante, solo uno, porque tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando estuvo a punto de sonrojarse.

Regina no le dio las gracias, pues no estaba acostumbrada a darlas nunca , Emma tampoco las esperaba y cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos volvió a tener la misma sensación que en la cafetería, sintió que la piel se le erizó hasta llegar a los pelillos de la nuca.

Miró a sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Regina apenas le sostuvo la mirada, ella siempre miraba por encima del hombro a todo el mundo, no se esperaba gran cosa ni nada distinto por haber accedido a abrirle una puerta.

Emma abrió y tras eso le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que entrara ella primero y le devolvió su llave. Regina entró casi sin mirarla y Emma fue detrás no sin apartar la vista de la silueta de la alcaldesa, alzó las cejas y continuó tras ella hasta llegar al despacho, donde volvió a ver como se quitaba la gabardina, la recorrió con la mirada ahora con menos ropa y cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa para guardar la llave en el cajón sin dar la vuelta al escritorio Emma tuvo que morderse el labio inferior por las vistas directas aunque con censura tras la falda de tela gris a su insinuante trasero. Miró al techo, casi buscando una explicación a que su cuerpo hubiera entrado en calor tan de golpe, suspiró y Regina se dio la vuelta mirándola.

-Tiene prisa Sheriff Swan? – preguntó apoyando su trasero en el borde de la mesa al igual que sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas con una de esas sonrisas que tentaban a cualquiera a acercarse y besarla.

Emma dirigió su mirada a ella y se frotó levemente la nuca

-oh… no, no… solo es… - sonrió – no, no tengo prisa – sentenció

-En este pueblo no es que pasen muchas cosas de las que un Sheriff tenga que ocuparse y la verdad es que... - acarició la madera barnizada de su mesa con la punta de los dedos - Tengo curiosidad por esas... ¿como dijo? ah si... "algunas cosas" no está de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas de las que Graham se ocupaba... - asintió con la cabeza y dió una vuelta de ojos quedandose pensativa mirando hacia un lado y suspiró sonriendo de medio lado - que clase de cosas Sheriff? - Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia la rubia y se quedó contemplandola en silencio

Emma miraba sus labios, la postura de su cuerpo, siguió con su mirada sus manos y la suavidad con la que parecía acariciar aquella mesa deseó que fuera a ella a quien acariciara de aquella forma y entonces tras sus palabras se aproximó a ella con paso firme, decidido, le separó las piernas con su cuerpo colandose entre ellas la agarró de la cadera con una mano y con la otra barrió todo lo que había sobre la mesa, le puso la mano en el cuello y ni siquiera se dió tiempo para mirarla a los ojos antes de besar sus labios, los entreabrió con los suyos y bebió de su aliento mientras daba rienda suelta a su deseo empujandola contra la mesa...

- Sheriff Swan?

Emma dió un respingo, se había ido tan lejos que necesitó varios segundos para darse cuenta de que nada de eso había ocurrido, nada de lo que acababa de experimentar, ese subidón de adrenalina y el calor de su cuerpo seguian allí todavía y Regina la miraba desde su mesa, esperando una respuesta, Emma abrió la boca para contestar pero Regina volvió a hablar

- Supongo que alguna de esas cosas tiene algo que ver con que usara a Graham para que me hiciera algunos... "favores personales"

Regina prefirió llamarlo así, de todas formas la rubia estaba al tanto, alzó la barbilla y sonrió con una expresión de malicia en el rostro porque sabía que no era eso, serían otras cosas pero por alguna razón quiso sacar el tema

- Puede estar tranquila Sheriff, Graham tenía algo que...- miró a su entrepierna para dejarle claro a lo que se refería - usted no tiene - sonrió de nuevo - no me gustan las mujeres asi que... - inclinó la cabeza mirandola de arriba abajo con todo el descaro del mundo aprovechando la situación - puede estar tranquila

Emma se quedó a cuadros cuando Regina le habló de aquello pero sobre todo cuando se percató de la forma en que la miraba, se estaba burlando de ella, de ella y en parte de Graham, frunció el ceño porque aquel calor que sentía dentro se había transformado en rabia

- Sabe qué? - Entrecerró los ojos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros - no esperaba que me usara como un juguetito barato - alzó las cejas - puedo decir que soy mejor que eso, pero... ¿ y usted? Si usaba a Graham de esa forma es porque nadie quiere acostarse con usted... ¿ quien iba a querer hacerlo por voluntad propia? Ahora que Graham ha muerto va a tener que buscarse otra victima - Emma sonrió de la misma forma que Regina lo había hecho antes - Porqué no se acuesta con el Señor Gold? ambos son tal para cual... el sexo debe ser la "bomba" - volvió a sonreir, esta vez de medio lado y sin decir nada más y sin esperar respuesta se marchó quedandose con la última mirada de Regina que fué un premio para ella tras haberla bajado de su trono, nada más salir del ayuntamiento y subirse a su coche su sonrisa se borró recordando la forma despectiva en que ella le había hablado y sobre todo el que le diera a entender que nunca se acostaría con ella.

Regina había sido desarmada por completo, jamás pensó que alguien pudiera sorprenderla de aquella manera dando aquel giro tan drástico a una conversación en la que ella había llevado el mando hasta ese momento. Cuando vió desaparecer su rubia melena se apresuró levantandose y cerrando de un portazo dando después un golpe a un jarrón que se hizo añicos al caer contra el suelo, tenía la respiración agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba sin parar, apoyó las manos sobre su escritorio llena de rabia intentando mantener la calma porque en el momento en el que Emma parecía haberse evadido unos instantes Regina deseó que le hubiera hecho saltar los botones de la camisa que ambas habian compartido, la camisa que había estado en contacto con su cuerpo y que aun guardaba el olor de su perfume impregnado en aquella tela, llevarla puesta era como estar abrazada a ella e imaginar aun con mas intensidad a la rubia acercandose con fiereza, mordiendole los labios, mientras la tumbaba sobre la mesa haciendola arder de deseo...


	4. La Mina

Henry era un niño muy inteligente y suspicaz, en eso último se parecía a su madre, a Emma se le daba bien cazar mentirosos y el niño lo usaba para descubrir quienes eran realmente los habitantes de Storybrooke, por suerte o por desgracia había caído en manos de la Reina Malvada, ya sabía quien era Blancanieves y el príncipe James y por supuesto él mismo había traído a la salvadora a Storybrooke, su madre.

Le faltaban muchos por descubrir y hacía unos días cuando la vieja mina se hundió dejando un socavón en la tierra encontró un pedazo de cristal con ramas incrustadas, aquello lo alteró demasiado y su instinto le decía que su madre ocultaba algo allí abajo ya que estaba casi seguro que ese trozo de cristal pertenecía al ataúd que los enanitos le habían hecho a Blancanieves cuando se quedó sumida en aquel profundo sueño al que le llevó la manzana envenenada de su madrastra, ese trozo de cristal se parecía demasiado al ataúd dibujado en el libro, sabía que estaba en lo cierto y cuando los comparó pudo comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Intentó hablar con Archie, explicárselo a Emma, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, sólo intentaron persuadirle advirtiéndole del peligro de la mina, desde luego no podía hablar de eso con su madre y sabía que Mary Margaret tampoco lo ayudaría.

Se resignó tras tomar un chocolate con Emma en la cafetería, ella lo llevó a la puerta del colegio y se despidió de él sin saber que el niño tenía la mochila cargada de chocolatinas y unos planes que nada tenían que ver con ir a clase

Emma se dirigió a la comisaría y tras pasar una tranquila mañana sin contratiempos tomó el almuerzo que Ruby le acercó, atendió un par de llamadas de algunos vecinos y a media tarde pasó por Granny's para tomar un café, nada más entrar pudo ver a Regina sentada a una mesa cerca de la ventana, ella buscó una al otro extremo y tomó aire lentamente mientras se dejaba caer en la silla como si estuviera agotada.

- ¿Un duro día Sheriff Swan? - preguntó Regina con sorna mientras posaba sus carnosos labios en el borde de la taza de café para beber un sorbo mirándola por encima de ella.

Lógicamente Regina estaba al tanto de todo o al menos eso quería creer , de lo que ocurría en Storybrooke, no había que ser muy listo para presentir que se había pasado la mañana jugando a los dardos, igual un día le daba por aparecer allí sin avisar, seguramente encontraría una foto suya en la diana, no se sorprendería en absoluto. Todos la odiaban, ¿Cómo no iba a odiarla la madre biológica de su hijo? Seguramente era la segunda de la lista empezando por Mary Margaret, o la primera si la desbancaba ya que dudaba que Mary Margaret odiara a nadie por mucho daño que le hicieran, algo que Regina no alcanzaba a comprender.

Emma miró bruscamente a Regina, pues no se esperaba que se molestase en hablarle, de hecho su cansancio era más por su presencia que otra cosa, cada día era una lucha constante contra sus sentimientos.

- Como todos... - contestó tras darse cuenta que se estaba volviendo a burlar de ella, como en el despacho, por eso es por lo que estaba más sorprendida, aunque hubiera sido para burlarse le había hablado, cosa que pensaba que Regina no volvería a hacer.

Regina bajó la mirada al periódico sonriendo superficialmente y Emma lo hizo oculta tras Ruby, que se había acercado para ofrecerle café, ésta le llenó la taza, le dio un toque en el hombro y se acercó a Regina para llenársela también.

La Alcaldesa levantó la mirada del periódico y sonrío abiertamente a Ruby , cosa en la que Emma se fijó desde su mesa y que le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño, miró a la camarera, sus largas piernas, la falda tan corta, su escotada blusa y sintió un pellizco en el estomago, un pellizco que se retorció haciendo que su rostro se tornara serio al ver que la Regina seguía sonriendo y mirando a Ruby incluso hasta cuando abandonó su mesa para dirigirse a la barra. ¿ que le habría dicho Ruby para que Regina no perdiera aquella sonrisa que no solía estar casi nunca presente? Era una sonrisa natural, bonita, lejos de ser esa sonrisa vacía que solía mostrar a todos.

Emma siguió mirándola desde allí y justo en el instante en que la Alcaldesa sintió unos ojos fijos en ella y miró hacía allí , ella bajó la vista a su taza de café presintiéndolo a tiempo de ser pillada infraganti.

Regina miró desde su mesa hacia la rubia, por un momento pensó que la estaba mirando pero se había equivocado, exhaló un hondo suspiro y se colocó mejor la chaqueta sobre los hombros, se acarició los brazos pues tenía algo de frío y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la línea que estaba leyendo en el "The Mirror" rodeó la taza de café para calentarse las manos y bebió otro sorbo, aunque desde fuera se le podría ver concentrada en el, no lo estaba, por su cabeza pasaba la idea de levantarse y acercarse a la mesa del Emma, de hecho ya tenía pensado lo que decirle solo para tener la oportunidad de sentarse con ella. Que demonios... era la alcaldesa ¿ cuando se había echado atrás cuando quería algo?

Nunca.

Además , su pregunta algo burlona hacia Emma solo había sido una prueba para comprobar si la rubia seguía enfadada con ella y su sonrisa hacia Ruby no había sido más que la alegría de que Emma le hubiera contestado, aunque solo hubiera sido así de escueta

Plegó el periódico y levantó la vista, esta vez pilló a la rubia mirándola, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y entornó ligeramente el ojo izquierdo, como si quisiera preguntarle de aquella forma, que hacía mirándola. Emma volvió a su café ignorando aquel gesto fingiendo estar mirando por la ventana que había junto a Regina pensando en marcharse en breve y la Alcaldesa anticipándose a sus pensamientos se levantó, tomó su bolso y dispuesta a entorpecer su huida se dirigió hacia su mesa con su café.

- Así que... - comenzó cuando tras hacer una leve indicación si podía tomar asiento y la rubia lo permitió con un gesto que denotaba cierta molestia - El señor Gold... - Regina asintió - mm... - alzó una ceja sonrió divertida - No lo había pensado - rió y juntó las manos encima de la mesa

Emma se sintió algo incómoda por su comentario pero no iba a quedarse callada - Bueno... su comentario sobre lo que tengo o lo que me falta estaba fuera de lugar, al igual que hablar sobre esos temas que considero tan personales, no fui a su despacho para hablar de eso si no de otros asuntos que no tenían nada que ver, lo que usted hiciera con Graham es cosa suya - contestó Emma bajando la voz intentando ser discreta pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentirse molesta al pensar en Regina y Graham.

- Usted tampoco fué justa conmigo, me acusó de usar a Graham como un pelele y de pretender hacer lo mismo con usted, aparte de insultarme de forma cruel argumentando que si hago eso es porque nadie desea tener relaciones conmigo, me lo dejó muy claro Sheriff Swan - sentenció con voz suave, en lo más profundo de su corazón sus palabras aun dolían, de hecho ese dolor afloró a la superficie pero no llegó a romper ni a mostrar esa tristeza a través de sus ojos ni de su penetrante mirada mientras observaba como Emma tomaba aire dando vueltas a su taza de café pensativa.

- Lo siento - se disculpó

La Alcaldesa miró a la Sheriff sorprendida al oír su disculpa y al cabo de unos segundos inclinó la cabeza, la miró de una pupila a otra y se bajó del caballo

- Yo también -

Esta vez fue la rubia quien pensó que aquellas palabras no podían haber salido de la boca de Regina y separó los labios levemente mirandola boquiabierta

- Se que la culpa es mía, te busqué, me encontraste y tuve mi merecido - contestó Regina sonriendo con autosuficiencia

- Bueno... - alzó las cejas - no está de más reconocerlo - aun seguía sorprendida y no era para menos , era como si Regina se hubiera quitado la armadura y se hubiera desnudado ante ella ( más quisiera ) se humedeció los labios

- Creo que lo que no está de más es que nos llevemos bien... ya sabes, por Henry, soy su madre y tu lo trajiste al mundo, si tu hubieras tomado otra decisión yo no lo tendría, lo tengo y es mi hijo gracias a ti , así que esa es razón suficiente para que al menos por mi parte haga ese esfuerzo - le mantuvo la mirada y después la bajó a la taza bebiendo un poco

Emma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, su disculpa y ahora esto, no dejaba de estar sorprendida por ese cambio tan radical como espontáneo y que después de todo le agradeciera haber traído al mundo a Henry, eso era mucho más de lo que se esperaba

- Me parece bien - Emma sonrió apretando los labios y asintiendo con la cabeza algo emocionada al recordar lo mal que lo pasó cuando tuvo que separarse de Henry nada más nacer, encontrárselo de golpe con diez años no había sido fácil de digerir

Regina se percató de la mirada emocionada de Emma y por un momento en un atisbo de humanidad estuvo a punto de posar su mano sobre la de ella pero la paró antes de llegar a rozarla cuando las miradas de ambas se cruzaron.

- Me voy a casa , Henry ya debe haber llegado del colegio -

La alcaldesa alejó su mano de la de Emma y se levantó bruscamente , se giró camino hacía la puerta, nerviosa, pues incluso su mente se había anticipado imaginándose lo que podría haber sentido al posar su mano sobre la de ella y el calambrazo que sintió en el vientre fué el que la hizo reaccionar como si la silla tuviera un resorte

Emma se quedó clavada en su asiento intentando comprender que acababa de pasar mirando desde allí como Regina estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para marcharse pero Marco entró nervioso, completamente acelerado quitándose su boina, Pongo interrumpió ladrando colándose por la puerta, Regina se echó hacia atrás obligada por el can, maldiciendo mentalmente por no poder salir de allí justo cuando más lo necesitaba

- Pero que... calla a ese estúpido perro - protestó Regina volviendo a ser la de siempre y señalando a Pongo mirando a Marco sin entender que hacía éste con el Dálmata de Archie que dio un salto echándose sobre Regina - quita maldito chucho!

- Señora... su hijo Henry...

Regina levantó la cabeza olvidándose del perro y miró a Marco asustada por el tono de voz que acababa de emplear, entonces prestó más atención al estado en que aquel hombre venía, sudoroso, casi sin aire en los pulmones - Mi hijo? que pasa con mi hijo? - Regina se aproximó más a él sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía por el miedo

Emma se levantó bruscamente de su asiento arrastrando la silla y apoyando las manos en la mesa, se acercó a ellos situándose justo tras Regina - que pasa Marco?

Regina sintió la presencia de Emma tras de sí y aunque sentía un miedo intenso dentro de su cuerpo mientras esperaba su respuesta, se sintió extrañamente reconfortada al oír como preguntaba también por él empujando a Marco a responder

- Henry a bajado a la mina, creo que Archie está con él ha habido un derrumbe y la entrada está cubierta por piedras, Pongo ha venido a avisarme , están atrapados dentro - contestó por fin

Emma y Regina se miraron angustiadas contemplándose la una a la otra asimilando las palabras de Marco y ambas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo moviéndose hacia la puerta

Toda la cafetería al unísono y los vecinos alertados por los ladridos de Pongo se unieron a ellas y Emma se percató de que a Regina le temblaba el labio inferior tanto como las manos

- Tengo el coche patrulla aquí, será mejor que vayamos en ese - le dijo posando una mano en su espalda

Regina se encontraba en estado de Shock y fué ella quien la guió hasta el coche después de que asintiera con la mirada fija y la mente y el corazón puestos en Henry, cuando su cuerpo dio con el asiento y Emma le puso el cinturón , Regina rompió a llorar

- tenía que haberla cerrado... - se culpó y se cubrió la cara con las manos llena de dolor y miedo de perder a su hijo, no podía evitar ponerse en lo peor.

Emma estaba a punto de arrancar pero en lugar de eso separó las manos de la cara de Regina

- Henry está bien, lo encontraremos y lo sacaremos - le dijo con el tono más seguro que pudo emplear en aquel momento aunque su voz temblara.

Regina intentó serenarse mientras Emma arrancaba rumbo a la mina, respiró hondo y se concentró en la carretera apoyando el brazo en la ventana que Emma había bajado para que le entrara un poco de aire, ésta pisó a fondo y cuando llegaron muchos vecinos ya estaban allí congregados rodeando la zona que Marco les había indicado, Marco bajó de la moto en la que había llegado con August quien se había ofrecido a acercarlo, ambos llegaron a la par que Emma y la Alcaldesa que corrió apartando a la gente viendo como la entrada había quedado oculta tras un muro de rocas, se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar y se giró para buscar a Emma tropezando con ella y agarrandose a sus brazos para no caer, la miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad y a tan pocos centímetros de sus labios que si hubieran estado en otra situación aquel momento podría haber precedido a un beso. En lugar de eso al estar tan cerca de ella lo único que Regina robó de la boca de Emma fue el aire que respiraba para poder llenarse los pulmones y la miró a los labios

- Saca a Henry - le pidió angustiada y cruzó los brazos rodeándose el cuerpo porque no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, más que pedírselo se lo exigió y Emma se acercó aún más a ella, situó sus manos en la parte superior de sus brazos y apoyó su frente en la suya

- Lo haré - le aseguró

Regina levantó la cabeza sin separarse de ella, sintiendo aquel apoyo, frente contra frente , mirándola a los ojos.

Emma también había sentido el deseo de besarla, ese impulso le había acelerado los latidos del corazón. El de Regina también latía al unísono aunque ninguna de las dos se percatara de ello.

La Sheriff se separó de Regina con una leva caricia y algunas miradas, como la de August que había contemplado toda la escena, puestas en ellas.

August se había quedado a dos pasos de ambas mujeres y aquel contacto tan cercano que habían tenido le hizo detenerse, el motero no entendió a que venía aquello y extrañado observó como Emma se alejaba de Regina caminando dispuesta hacia la mina para rescatar a su hijo.

Desbloquear la entrada fue imposible, la escavadora no podía avanzar porque cada vez que lo intentaba el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies y la tierra temblaba, aquello era aun más peligroso pues si había alguna posibilidad de encontrarlos con vida otro derrumbamiento lo haría imposible. Ya estaba anocheciendo y las ideas de todos se habían agotado cuando Pongo empezó a escarbar a unos metros más allá de la entrada , Emma salió corriendo tras él y vió una trampilla, los vecinos ayudaron a abrirla y entonces pudo ver a Henry y a Archie dentro de una caja de metal que supuso que era el montacargas, su grito de alegría hizo que a Regina le diera un vuelco el corazón y se asomara para encontrar a su hijo vivo junto al psiquiatra, respiró aliviada cerrando los ojos, pero el alivio solo le duró un instante, el ascensor se movió y bajó unos metros - Henry! - gritó

- Vale, todos atrás, vamos a tranquilizarnos, Henry, Archie, tranquilos, vamos a sacaros de ahí - Emma con ayuda de Marco, August y otros bajó a la mina sujeta por una cuerda, cogió a Henry abrazándolo y atándolo a ella y agarró también a Archie, tras un susto que otro y la caída hacia del ascensor lograron salir sanos y salvos.

El susto había pasado y cuando Henry pisó tierra firme Regina se abalanzó a él abrazándolo

- Vámonos a casa Henry - no podía aguantar un minuto más allí

- Pero mamá… - protestó Henry mirando a Emma

- No me repliques Henry, nos vamos ahora mismo - Regina agarró a Henry de la mano, solo deseaba verlo de nuevo en casa, olvidarse de aquella situación, del peligro que había pasado en aquella mina, mañana por la mañana mandaría a los obreros a taparla con hormigón, desde luego aquello no iba a volver a pasar - que es eso? - le preguntó a su hijo que sostenía un pedazo de cristal, el niño se lo mostró solo para ver como reaccionaba su madre y ella lo cogió de sus manos mirándolo y eso hizo que dentro de ella se activara algo, que la hizo mirar alrededor y lanzar el trozo de cristal como si quemara , directo al montón de escombros

- No! Porqué lo has tirado? - volvió a protestar Henry - lo encontré en la mina, ahí abajo había muchos trozos de cristal vi algo que brillaba…

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no cojas cosas del suelo Henry - sentenció la madre caminando con él

- Regina! - Emma la alcanzó cuando se había asegurado que Archie estaba bien, sin querer interrumpir a Regina cuando hablaba con Henry, miró hacia la espalda de la alcaldesa esperando que se diera la vuelta- Déjame que os lleve a casa

Regina sintió un calambrazo cuando Emma la llamó , paró y se giró hacia ella , sus miradas volvieron a conectar, contempló sus ojos verdes y luego bajó la mirada a Henry donde encontró exactamente los mismos ojos en una mirada infantil esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Miró de soslayo a Emma y asintió con la cabeza, desde la mina a su casa había casi media hora de camino andando, la noche había caído y hacía frío.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la puerta de la mansión y Emma se despidió de Henry con un abrazo Regina le dio las gracias por haberlos acercado y por haber sacado a su hijo de la mina. Emma le contestó que no tenía porqué darle las gracias por ello, ambas se despidieron algo sin más, como si la situación anterior al rescate no hubiera existido aunque en el interior de cada una estuviera latente.

No habían pasado más que unas horas cuando Regina se despertó sobresaltada y no supo que la había despertado hasta que no vio una sombra tras las cortinas de la ventana, exhaló asustada y apartó la ropa de la cama dando prácticamente un salto y tomando el teléfono dispuesta a llamar a la Sheriff, miró hacia la puerta de su habitación preguntándose alarmada si Henry estaría bien, pero entonces sintió el golpeteo de unos nudillos en la ventana, quien estuviera fuera no intentaba entrar, estaba llamando. Dejó el teléfono en la mesilla y apartó la cortina con una mano encontrándose tras el cristal el rostro de Emma.


	5. Una visita inesperada

Emma había estado dandole vueltas a la cabeza desde que entrara por la puerta de la casa que compartía con Mary Margaret, Mary Margaret le sirvió leche con canela y le dijo que era normal que aun estuviera nerviosa, habían pasado muy malos momentos y todos habían temido por la vida de Archie y de Henry.

Más tarde ya metida en la cama siguió dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño y no era solo por el pánico de perder a su hijo, eso ya había quedado atrás, Henry estaba en casa con Regina.

Su mente se centraba en el acercamiento que ambas habían tenido, ella bien sabía que ante situaciones extremas las personas cambiaban, se abrían y ella pudo ver en Regina que realmente amaba a Henry pero también algo más, algo que ambas se habían dicho sin hablar, Algo que ahora la carcomía por dentro.

Cerró su mano en torno a la sabana , cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en la almohada, doblándola y estrujándola contra su cuerpo, suspiró y pensó en ella una vez más, en si realmente aquello había significado algo, si de verdad tuvo la impresión de que ella había sentido lo mismo o sus sentimientos habían sido alterados por su estado de shock.

No sabía si realmente había pasado dos minutos o una hora, pero seguía despierta pensando que se había perdido algo, algo importante, había algo que se le escapaba de las manos y no podía soportar aquella situación por más tiempo, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió, cogió las llaves y salió de casa en silencio, con cuidado de no despertar a Mary Margaret, todo el cuidado que había empleado lo olvidó cuando estuvo fuera y corrió escaleras abajo abriendo la puerta de la calle y subiéndose en su coche arrancando hacia la casa de la Alcaldesa. Cuando por fin llegó trepó por el muro y saltó al jardín, aguardó un instante por si oía algún ruido y luego caminó despacio hacia la zona donde estaba la habitación de Regina.

Emma había pillado más de una vez a Graham trepando por allí y también bajando, se tomó tiempo para reflexionar lo que estaba haciendo y tras reflexionarlo cero coma un segundo trepó sin dilación, sin duda alguna, una mano tras otra, un pié tras otro llegando hasta el final con algún pinchazo que otro en las manos por cortesía de las buganvillas que poblaban la celosía por la que había usado para subir, cuando llegó allí pudo ver por la fina línea que separaba las cortinas a Regina profundamente dormida, sus hombros descubiertos, su cuerpo cubierto entre sabanas blancas...

Emma se dio un momento, tragó con cierta dificultad pues se le había formado un pesado nudo en la garganta, notaba los latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho, no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había subido hasta que no se paró a pensarlo, su respiración y sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado de golpe y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal cerrando los ojos, pero no, rechazó la idea de seguir pensando porque si pensaba lo que estaba haciendo allí se arrepentiría y se marcharía y tal vez no se lo perdonaría nunca, puede que se arrepintiera igualmente si estaba equivocada, pero algo le decía o más bien le gritaba en su interior que no lo estaba. Separó la cabeza del cristal y dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos, repitió aquello un par de veces más y entonces notó movimiento tras la cortina, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el hermoso rostro de Regina apareció tras ellas con un gesto de sorpresa.

Regina tardó unos instantes en llevar la mano a la ventana y abrirla despacio, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella mientras le daba paso a la habitación. Emma entró con agilidad parándose de pie delante de ella, contempló su cuerpo enfundado en aquel camisón blanco, observó la tira que caía inerte y de manera delicada sobre su hombro y sus ojos lo recorrieron hacia la suave línea de su cuello, hasta sus labios. Regina no le preguntó lo que hacía allí, la respuesta era evidente y su vientre se sacudió con un latigazo de deseo que arrancó empujándola contra la pared y besando por vez primera esos labios que se enloquecía por probar

Emma no se llegó a sorprender por el arranque de la morena, no tuvo tiempo de ello, se olvidó de todo y del mundo cuando sus labios llegaron a los suyos, cerró los ojos y posó sus manos en su cintura acariciando la suave y fina tela de seda que cubría su cuerpo subiendo por ella intentando adivinar sus curvas mientras seguía besándola, Regina mordió con fiereza su labio inferior y ella la miró con deseo mientras le consumían las ganas de más, en un arranque de locura esta vez viniendo de ella, empujó a Regina contra la pared cansada de que llevara las riendas ya que la Alcaldesa había partido sin demora hacia su chaqueta haciéndola caer al suelo y sacándole la camiseta. Las mejillas de Emma tenían un color rojo candente, el cabello alborotado y el corazón a mil, tomó las manos de Regina y las subió aprisionándola contra la pared, la miró a los ojos solo un instante para al otro volver a besarla bajando sin freno hasta su largo cuello deslizando sus labios por el cuesta abajo, respirando su perfume y lamiéndolo con su cálida lengua.

Regina lanzó un leve gemido de protesta cuando la rubia la empujó contra la pared, sonrió con una expresión pícara al ver como aprisionaba sus manos y se rió con suavidad llena de excitación al pensar que estaba a punto de cometer algo así como incesto ya que quien le lamía el cuello y a quien ella había arrancado la ropa no era otra que ¿su nieta? Aquello era una locura, la locura más excitante de toda su vida, su cuerpo vibraba y las caricias del Cisne la hacían suspirar, gimió descontroladamente cuando la lengua de Emma subió hasta su oreja y sintió su mordisco cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio donde jugar, Emma la mordió de nuevo y aflojó su agarre soltándola para poder acariciar sus costados y subir su camisón hasta sus caderas acariciando la suave piel de sus muslos. Regina al sentirse libre la rodeó con sus brazos y la arrimó su cuerpo al suyo sosteniéndola con firmeza de la cintura, los suspiros y gemidos de ambas alteraban el silencio de la noche llenando la habitación y empañando los cristales de la ventana.

Emma guió a Regina hasta la cama y se deshizo de su camisón casi al mismo tiempo que ésta caía en ella, se subió a horcajadas sobre la Alcaldesa, se inclinó hacia ella volviendo a atacar sus labios jugando con su lengua sobre ellos al tiempo que movía sus caderas empujando la su pelvis contra la suya frotando la tela de sus vaqueros contra el fino encaje de sus bragas

Regina arqueó la espalda al sentirla y se estremeció, que equivocada estaba, se acababa de dar cuenta que aquella mujer no necesitaba tener nada entre las piernas para llevarla al séptimo cielo.

La alcaldesa llevó las manos a su espalda desabrochándole el sujetador mientras Emma seguía repartiendo besos , cuando liberó sus pechos estos cayeron sobre los suyos y Regina suspiró momentos antes de que sus lenguas se enredaran de nuevo y las manos de Emma los amasara. Regina pellizcó sus pezones con suavidad endureciéndolos y la melena de la rubia cayó en cascada hacía delante que Regina recibió como una suave caricia cuando el cuerpo de Emma se estremeció . Ambas rodaron en la cama en un intento de Regina por situarse arriba pero la otra no la dejó, forcejearon y acabaron en la misma posición, Emma sujetó sus manos subiéndolas por encima de su cabeza, las aprisionó solo con una y con la otra acarició sus labios dibujándolo con los dedos, Regina atrapó uno de ellos chapándoselo y mordiéndolo y la rubia mordisqueó su barbilla y la morena intentó safarse para poder quitarle el pantalón pero de pronto el juego acabó empujando con todas sus fuerzas a Emma tirándola de la cama y la rubia cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo mientras veía como Regina se cubría con las sabanas

- pero que c... - sus palabras quedaron a medias y su cara de desconcierto desapareció palideciendo cuando la puerta se abrió , se agachó guardando silencio y conteniendo la respiración con los ojos abiertos de par en par observando bajo la cama los pies descalzos de su hijo

- Henry! - contestó Regina tragando saliva e intentando controlar su respiración - porqué no estas en la cama?

- Tengo sed - contestó Henry soñoliento

- Vale - contestó con rapidez Regina - Ahora voy, vuelve a la cama y te llevo el agua

Henry salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y Regina suspiró cerrando los ojos aliviada de que no hubiera visto nada, había faltado poco. Emma pensó lo mismo y reapareció levantándose

- Lo siento... ¿ te has hecho daño? - le preguntó Regina preocupada

- No, tranquila, has hecho bien... si nos hubiera pillado así no se... - no acabó la frase pero no hacía falta, Regina asintió comprendiendo y entonces vio como Emma recogía la ropa

- Te vas? - le preguntó

- Es lo mejor, Henry está despierto y si es como yo le costará volver a dormir, eso me pasa cuando no duermo de un tirón -

Se puso la camiseta y contempló a Regina que se levantó de la cama envuelta en las sabanas, el subidón de adrenalina y la excitación habían desparecido tan de golpe como Henry había irrumpido en la habitación, la alcaldesa se mordió el labio superior acercándose a ella fijando su mirada en sus labios y alzando la vista a sus ojos.

- ha sido increíble - susurró suavemente silbando las palabras entre sus labios, aunque aquello no hubiera acabado como esperaban, de todas formas nada había sido esperado, nada había sido planeado

- ha sido maravilloso - susurró la rubia posando una mano sobre su mejilla, la llevó a su barbilla y le robó un último beso.

Regina suspiró sobre sus labios y se apoyó en la ventana viendo como bajaba desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche, alejándose en su escarabajo amarillo.


	6. Wonderful

A la mañana siguiente Emma se levantó y se pasó la mañana en una nube, conversó con Mary Margaret a la que desde luego no le pasó desapercibido ese hecho insólito ya que normalmente era ella misma quien solía estarlo por David. Aun así no quiso indagar aunque tuviera curiosidad, últimamente la había visto mucho con August.

Ambas salieron juntas, Mary Margaret se dirigió al colegio y Emma fué a la comisaría, entró con paso ligero, se quitó la chaqueta colgándola en el perchero y al darse la vuelta para ir a su mesa se quedó perpleja al ver descansando sobre ella una rosa roja de tallo largo.

Se acercó despacio y la tomó entre las manos como si fuera a romperse, se la llevó a la nariz y la olió, se quedó extrañada mirándola, fijándose en cada detalle, en cada virtud o en cada defecto de cada pétalo, como si nunca antes hubiera visto una de cerca.

Quizás fuera porque a ella nunca le habían regalado flores. Era su primera flor, su primera rosa, su primera rosa roja. Una rosa roja que le evocó el recuerdo de los labios de Regina.

Miró a la mesa y descubrió en ella una tarjeta en la que lo único que había escrito con una caligrafía estilizada era la palabra "Wonderful"

Emma no pudo más que sonreír sabiendo por aquella palabra de quien se trataba, no podía ser otra que la Alcaldesa a quien había hecho esa visita la noche anterior.

Se acercó la tarjeta también a la nariz y no se equivocó al hacerlo pues estaba impregnada del perfume de Regina y como una tonta volvió a sonreír cerrando los ojos recordando aquel perfume en su cuello

- Emma...

Emma dio un respingo tal que notó el corazón en la boca y se apresuró a esconder la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón

- August... - saludó con voz temblorosa de la impresión - podrías llamar a la puerta, me has asustado - suspiró imperceptiblemente y dejó la rosa sobre el montón de informes que tenía en la mesa - querías algo?

- Claro que quiero algo, ¿ por qué si no iba a estar aquí? - dijo abriendo los brazos a los lados, sufría de una leve cojera en una pierna que se le iba agravando por días

- Bueno, pues dime - dijo ella dejándose caer en la silla y ofreciéndole a él la otra con un gesto de la mano pero él no se movió, se quedó de pie mirándola con expresión seria y la mandíbula tensa.

- Que coño estás haciendo? - le preguntó sin rodeos, suponiendo que ella sabría exactamente a lo que se refería

Emma flipando con su pregunta se separó de la mesa acomodándose en la silla como lo hubiera hecho un rapero, con el brazo sobre el respaldo mirando hacia él, en su interior podía sospechar a que se refería pero prefería que fuera él quien se lo aclarase solo por si acaso. Entornó los ojos

- A que te refieres? - le preguntó secamente con voz fría

- sabes a lo que me refiero, lo sabes perfectamente, la mina, tu, Regina… ¿ sigo?

Emma se rió en su cara - En serio? Vienes a instigarme por haber ayudado a una madre a recuperar a su hijo? Por apoyarla? Ya se que Regina no es la mujer más adorable del mundo pero hasta el más vil y malvado tiene un lado humano - y ya lo había comprobado - muy humado… - se cruzó de brazos - ¿ crees que no iba a ayudarla solo porque todo el mundo la odia? Por si no lo sabes Henry también es mi hijo, soy la Sheriff y mi deber es ayudar a todo el mundo, sea quien sea mientras no hayan transgredido o transgredan ninguna ley - lo señaló con la barbilla - tampoco es que me fíe mucho de ti y sin embargo te sigo hablando no? - dijo ella apretando los labios

August negó con la cabeza - también te necesitó anoche de madrugada? - se mordió la comisura del labio enseñando los dientes superiores sonriendo sarcásticamente

Emma que había desviado un instante la mirada hacia la rosa se volvío bruscamente hacia August al oir su pregunta - de que hablas? - todo su cuerpo se tensó y frunció el ceño

- hablo de lo que vi - dio unos pasos hacia ella y se inclinó sobre la mesa observándola - ni mas… - acercó su rostro al de la Sheriff mientras miraba sus labios , clavando sus ojos claros en los de Emma - ni menos… - alzó las cejas - Tuviste que rescatar su tarta de manzana o te pidió otra clase de favor? Supongo que es más bien lo segundo, porque no creo que estuviera atareada en la cocina a las tres de la mañana ni que para eso tuvieras que entrar a escondidas trepando por su ventana… - se rió - parece que a esa mujer le van las placas, porque eso es lo único que Graham y tú tenéis en común - posó su lengua en el interior de su labio inferior

Emma sintió un pinchazo de alarma en su interior y se levantó de la silla apoyándose en la mesa venciendo la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos para clavar aun más su mirada en sus ojos - Ahora también me espías?

- Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir… - miró hacia la flor - Bonita rosa - apuntó con ironía haciéndole ver que sabía que era de Regina - Al menos es detallista, has tenido suerte - y dicho esto salió cojeando por la puerta.

Emma se quedó de pie , miró alrededor y resopló, August la había visto colarse por la ventana de Regina ¿ y si alguien más la había visto? Podría ser , pero no iba a comerse la cabeza con eso, estaba fastidiada ¿ porqué tenía que seguirla? Regina ya le advirtió en su momento sobre aquel motero pero ella no le había hecho caso, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo echado del pueblo cuando llegó. De todas formas algo le decía que August no usaría esa información para fastidiarla, parecía que solo quería abrirle los ojos, que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿ Qué? ¿ Que había intentado tirarse a la Alcaldesa?

Eso en el mundo real era pegar un braguetazo y Emma estaba interesada más bien en meterse en sus bragas y hacerla retorcerse de placer, cosa que no había conseguido la noche anterior , quería volver a oír sus gemidos , mataría por volver a tenerla de nuevo y esta vez por entero, pero August acababa de joderla con aquello.

Se sentó en la silla, apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano pasándosela por el pelo volviendo a resoplar ¿ que iba a hacer ahora?

El teléfono la sobresaltó y lo cogió - No señora Fergusson, si señora Fergusson… em… am… si claro… no no , gatos no yo no rescato gatos de los árboles, eso lo hacen los bomberos, llámelos a ellos , vale, de nada, adiós - colgó y resopló por tercera vez, se frotó los ojos y finalmente se resignó cogiendo el montón de papeles que tenía que archivar, multas de tráfico, denuncias inverosímiles y otras tantas sin importancia.

Cuando se dispuso a salir a comer descolgó su chaqueta y al ir hacia la puerta de la oficina se paró en seco al ver entrar a Regina, vestido corto de color negro, abrigo gris y como no, labios rojos, Después de haberla tenido de aquella manera verla vestida se le hacía tremendamente raro, como si fueran dos personas distintas, esa fue la sensación que tuvo nada más verla, le costaba creer que había estado apunto de acostarse con ella.

- Te… - Regina se cortó un poco por encontrársela tan de golpe, algo impropio de ella ya que nada conseguía hacerlo , pero ver a la rubia, "a su rubia" la había dejado sin aliento ya que esperaba no encontrarla allí , sabía que hacía una ronda por el pueblo a aquella hora, pero o le habían fallado los cálculos o no la había hecho aun, ella solo quería dejársela de incógnito, como había hecho con la rosa - he traído - levantó el Tupper que llevaba en la mano - El almuerzo - se humedeció los labios - he pensado que tendrías hambre.

Pero la que tenía hambre y de verdad era Regina, hambre de sus sentidos, hambre de su piel, hambre de los besos compartidos… estaba completamente hambrienta de ella y no sabía que hacer para pedirle intentarlo de nuevo, tal vez con la rosa o con el almuerzo solo pretendía buscar ese momento y ahora, aunque de improviso, lo tenía. Lo tenía y no sabía como hacerlo porque Regina no estaba acostumbrada a pedir.

Emma la miró igual o más cortada que ella, cogió el Tupper y le sonrió.

- Gracias, no tenias porqué.

- Solo es lasaña - comentó quitándole importancia a algo que nunca se había molestado en hacer por nadie

- Pues me encanta la lasaña, es mi plato favorito

Regina sonrió como respuesta pensando en el hecho de que también era el plato favorito de Henry - pues entonces he dado en el clavo.

- Si… - le devolvió la sonrisa inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Mientras Emma se daba la vuelta para poner el Tupper sobre su mesa Regina la siguió con la mirada.

- Gracias también por la rosa - añadió volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella para mirarla - es preciosa.

Regina clavó su mirada en ella intensificándola - no me des las gracias - sostuvo su bolso con las dos manos por delante de su falda y se acercó a ella dando varios pasos, despacio, tomándose su tiempo - soy yo quien debe dártelas por haber aparecido en mi ventana.

La Sheriff tan segura siempre de si misma, llena de fuerza, sintió como sus piernas temblaban al ver aproximarse a la Alcaldesa, le sonrió con nerviosismo, a cada paso que esta daba se le encogía el estomago y un cosquilleo le recorría la piel erizándosela y eso fue lo que pasó cuando los dedos de Regina recorrieron su cuello hacia arriba, hacia su oreja acariciándola , miró un instante sus labios, luego sus ojos y la besó, la besó sin prisa, un beso muy distinto al primero que le dio, movió sus labios por encima de los suyos y los atrapó con lentitud, apartándole un mechón de pelo y acariciándole la mejilla.

Emma con el trasero apoyado en el borde de la mesa había cerrado los ojos dejándose hacer, levantando la barbilla cuando recibió su beso para tras eso llevar sus manos a su cintura, separando las piernas para dejarla entrar encajando allí sus caderas para acercarla con más comodidad y disfrutó de ese beso tanto que cuando Regina separó sus labios de los suyos Emma sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

- Podrás venir esta noche?

Emma cogió aire ansiando de nuevo sus labios se acercó a ellos mirándolos con deseo tras la pregunta de Regina - lo intentaré.

- Solo lo intentarás? - preguntó Regina alzando una ceja sonriendo de medio lado y se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella dándose cuenta de la forma en que miraba sus labios, estaba descubriendo que le gustaba provocarla.

Levantó su barbilla y hundió su boca en su cuello, besándolo y succionándolo sin olvidarse por supuesto de morderlo. En sus oídos penetró el gemido lastimero de Emma que, cuando Regina se apartó tenía una mirada que la Alcaldesa no había visto en ella antes, una mirada llena de fuego, mucho más intensa que la de la noche anterior, las mejillas arreboladas y el deseo candente que había vuelto a encender su cuerpo, un calor que la rubia sabía, no iba a desaparecer fácilmente, ese calor necesitaba avivarse, fuego contra fuego y empezar a apagarse poco a poco cuando las llamas hubieran llegado a su máximo apogeo. Aquello no era cosa de una ducha fría.

- Iré esta noche.

Regina sonrió satisfecha y se llevó un dedo a la boca mordiéndolo - Me encargaré de que Henry esté bien hidratado.

A Emma se le escapó una suave carcajada - No lo hidrates demasiado, no vaya a ser que se despierte para ir al baño.

La Alcaldesa también acompañó a Emma en aquella carcajada tras su contestación - tienes razón, intentaré no pasarme.

Emma miró a Regina, escuchar su risa era un deleite para sus oídos, desde que llegó no recordaba haberla visto así de feliz y su corazón se inflamó pensando en que ella fuera la causa de esa felicidad, se mordió el labio, no podía negarse a si misma de que ahora mismo, ella también lo era.

Otro pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Emma es el de que ya podían darle por saco a August, fuera lo que fuera aquello, tuviera nombre o no, ya podría acabar ahogándose porque no tenía la intención de pedir auxilio.

- Bueno… será mejor que me vaya, Henry está a punto de salir y también querrá comer lasaña.

Emma le sonrió con la boca cerrada y le asintió.

- Hasta esta noche.

- Hasta esta noche - respondió Regina mirándola a los ojos , le sonrió levemente y se marchó llena de impaciencia e inquieta pues sabía que le quedaba por delante una tarde muy larga.

Emma entró en casa ya pasadas las diez, con la rosa en la mano, cerró la puerta y llamó a Mary Margaret, se extrañó al no encontrarla allí, dejó el Tupper de Regina sobre la mesa, aun le quedaba un poco de esa deliciosa lasaña y pensaba tomársela como cena con la esperanza puesta en el "postre" que le esperaba después.

Puso la rosa en un pequeño jarrón y se sacó la nota del bolsillo volviéndola a leer, la dejó sobre la mesa y sonrió con malicia pensando en Regina mientras tomaba otro bocado de la lasaña , Se iba a enterar esta noche, desde luego pensaba vengarse por haberla calentado de aquella manera para que aceptara con firmeza su invitación

- no Regi… - negó con la cabeza - no pienso faltar a la cita - y volvió a saborear otro trozo de lasaña mientras su mente volaba laboriosa hacia aquel terreno inexplorado que le faltaba por conocer de la morena.

- Con quien hablas? - preguntó Mary Margaret frunciendo el ceño al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si intentando que las bolsas que llevaba no se le cayeran ni entorpecieran, la había oído murmurar algo y se había quedado mirándola

- um - Emma se giró con la boca llena, tragó al ver a su amiga - … nada pensaba en voz alta - no parecía haber escuchado lo que había dicho así que se relajó - de donde vienes? - preguntó al ver todas esas bolsas

- ya… - eso era algo que ella solía hacer también, a veces demasiado - vengo de la compra

- A las diez y media? - se extrañó la rubia y observó como su amiga giraba los ojos sonriente

- Has estado con David no? - no hacia falta que le contestara, lo sabía por su cara que era como un espejo, Ella suspiró y asintió con los labios apretados y una mirada ilusionada

- Hemos tomado un helado y hemos dado un paseo - sonrió abiertamente y entonces se fijó en la rosa - y esto? - la señaló mirando a Emma

- ohm… me la he… - comprado? Encontrado? - Encontrado - no era del todo mentira, se la había encontrado en su mesa de la oficina

- Te has encontrado una rosa? - Mary Margaret la miró la rosa entrecerrando los ojos como si la estuviera analizando, como si tuviera algún misterio oculto

- Puedes cogerla, no muerde - bromeó la rubia

Mary Margaret no le hizo caso, se olvidó de la rosa y se fijó en lo que estaba comiendo su compañera de piso - y esa lasaña?

Emma se estaba llevando el tenedor a la boca en aquel momento y miró de soslayo a Mary Margaret - De Ruby - contestó sin más - Me la trajo Ruby

Ah… - contestó Mary Margaret - Tiene muy buena pinta, me dejas un poco? - le preguntó sonriendo

Emma le dio un tenedor sin dudarlo - claro , toma - le pasó el Tupper y se levantó para sacar las cosas de la compra mientras Mary Margaret comía - creo que el… helado hay que tirarlo - comentó al sacar una tarrina derretida.

Ooh… - Mary Margaret arrugó la nariz - se me olvidó que había comprado helado - ambas rieron al unísono y cuando la risa se agotó Mary Margaret bajó la vista hacia la mesa y entonces vió una esquina blanca, tiró de ella y sacó la tarjeta que estaba bajo el jarrón, leyó aquel "Wonderful" escrito con pluma estilográfica y caligrafía inglesa y dejó de comer, dejó caer con suavidad el tenedor en el plato y sostuvo la tarjeta, tragó y miró a su amiga que estaba entretenida guardando las cosas - Emma… - jugó un poco con la tarjeta en la mano.

- si? - preguntó Emma instándola a seguir pero con la vista puesta en un cartón de cereales dietéticos - oye sabes que un tazón de esto tiene las mismas calorías que un sándwich de pastrami? Prefiero comerme el sándwich la verdad… esto seguro que sabe a cartón

Mary Margaret esperó a que acabara, se mordió el labio intentando buscar las palabras correctas para poder ir por donde quería ignorando su comentario sobre los cereales

- Regina y tu… quiero decir… - rodó los ojos - Cuando llegaste a Storybrooke no podías ni verla , pero ayer en la mina… parecíais… muy… - se quedó pensativa - amigas - quizás no era la palabra más acertada y desde luego no era la que estaba pensando pero la que estaba pensando era algo que no encajaba, que no parecía lógico, que era demasiado inverosímil como para creer.

-Emma alzó la vista - Oh vamos! ¿ tu también? ¿ pero que os pasa a todos?

Mary Margaret se echó un poco hacia atrás sorprendida por su reacción ¿ todos? Que todos? Se quedó perpleja y pestañeó sacudiendo la cabeza , no entendía porqué se ponía así y menos aún cuando soltó de golpe la caja de cereales contra la mesa

- No sé quien más ha podido decirte algo al respecto, pero en esa mina todos te vieron abrazar prácticamente a Regina, todos se preguntan como has podido aliarte de buenas a primeras con ella, cuando todos la odian, tampoco es para que te pongas así, solo te digo lo que todos piensan.

- ¿ todos ,quienes? Me da igual lo que piensen quienes sean y tu deberias pensar lo mismo, si hubiera sido otra persona nadie habría abierto el pico, pero en ese momento era Regina quien lo estaba pasando mal, Henry estaba sepultado en la mina, mi hijo estaba allí , conozco a ese chico desde hace poco menos de dos meses y lo quiero como si el tiempo que he estado separada de él no importara, haría cualquier cosa por él, daría mi vida por él - protesté señalando con el brazo hacia la pared como si estuviera allí al lado - Regina lleva con él diez años, estaba destrozada y nadie le dedicó una sola palabra de consuelo, se que Regina no es un ángel, pero es una persona, como nosotros, como todos y si por darle mi apoyo y mi consuelo me he convertido en una proscrita pues que así sea, me importa una mierda, así de claro - sentenció

No entiendo porqué te alteras tanto - Mary Margaret la miró con el rostro contraído - o puede que si lo sepa, pero prefiero no comentarlo

- Pues mejor - Emma le clavó la mirada

- Esta tarjeta es de Regina, no te has encontrado la rosa verdad?

Emma ya no estaba mirándola si no que tenía las manos apoyadas en la isla de la cocina y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos, la miró de soslayo - Como lo sabes?

- Su caligrafía, se que es solo una palabra, pero he visto sus firmas y sus notas muchas veces cuando me las envía con Henry al colegio - contestó con parsimonia - Emma… Dime que no… - Mary Margaret cerró los ojos - mejor no me digas nada - contestó arrepentida de preguntar, la noche anterior la había visto salir a hurtadillas de madrugada y no la vio aparecer hasta dos horas después pero prefirió callárselo, porque estaba atando cabos y no le gustaba a donde le estaba llevando la cuerda, Emma era su amiga, podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, quizás debía esperar a que se diera cuenta por si misma de quien era Regina de verdad, puede que aun no se hubiera dado cuenta o intentara ver su lado bueno, pero nunca, desde que recordara, jamás había visto algo bueno en Regina.

Emma se cansó, le dirigió otra mirada a Mary Margaret y acto seguido fue a por su chaqueta y cogió las llaves con movimientos bruscos, no quería más miradas juiciosas o de reproche, no soportaba aquello y tampoco soportaba tener que estar escondiendo lo que sentía a su amiga, cuando desde que llegó prácticamente se lo había contado todo siempre

- Donde vas? - preguntó con suavidad , esperanzada porque no se hubiera enfadado con ella aunque pensaba ya por su actitud que eso era imposible, pero a veces los amigos tenían que hacer ese tipo de cosas, decir la verdad, lo que pensaban sobre las acciones del otro, tenían que sincerarse

- A dar una vuelta - y dicho esto Emma dejó ir la puerta que dio por si sola un ligero portazo

Mary Margaret se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada y suspiró con gesto cansado y al mismo tiempo preocupado mientras miraba aquella tarjeta con la inconfundible y odiosa caligrafía de la Alcaldesa. A veces le hubiera gustado tener una varita mágica con la que poder solucionar las cosas sin tener que quedarse con aquel malestar en su interior.

Emma salió a la calle y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo aunque en su mente tenía un destino en el que no paraba de pensar, la casa de Regina. Aun era temprano así que decidió dar un rodeo mientras pensaba en lo sucedido con Mary Margaret, no tenía que haberle contestado así pero ya estaba hasta las narices de que la gente se metiera en su vida, nunca le había gustado, cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quiera sin molestar a los demás, ella no molestaba a nadie, ¿a quien le importaba con quien se acostaba o se dejaba de acostar?

Siempre había sido algo díscola mientras más le decían que no hiciera algo más la provocaban a hacerlo, puede que fuera consecuencia de haberse criado sin unos progenitores que la enseñaran a distinguir entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no, pero a su edad sabía diferenciar las cosas perfectamente, no era ninguna niña.

El viento sacudía su melena rubia levantándola y jugando entre los mechones de su pelo haciendo que se agitaran sin control con suaves sacudidas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y puso finalmente rumbo hacia la casa de la Alcaldesa pensando en que Henry ya haría rato que se habría dormido y ahora más que nunca necesitaba desahogarse.

De repente el rugido de una moto la sacó de sus pensamientos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás resoplando sin girarse, sabía de quien se trataba y apretó el paso

- Te has perdido Caperucita? Ah… no perdona, Caperucita es la camarera del Granny`s y por lo que veo tu no vas a casa de tu abuelita… Oh… ahora que caigo, si que vas a casa de tu abuelita - comentó con sorna

- Que haces aquí? - preguntó mientras seguía andando sin molestarse en mirarlo - sigues espiándome? Porque puedo detenerte por acoso, te recuerdo que tengo una placa y una pistola

la miró fijandose en sus caderas - Yo no veo ninguna placa y tampoco ninguna pistola, que pena, Regina probablemente se decepcionará cuando vea que tampoco llevas las esposas….

Emma se detuvo insofacto - ya está bien, déjame en paz, lárgate , vete con tu estúpida moto y si estás aburrido busca otro entretenimiento! - le gritó

- No, no pienso hacerlo , si te montas en mi moto y me dejas que te muestre algo, prometo dejarte en paz, pero si no lo haces iré tras de ti y no te dejaré entrar a la casa de Regina y al final tendré que secuestrarte, vas a venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, quieras o no quieras

- me estás amenazando? - le preguntó ella fuera de sí

-si supieras con quien vives y con quien pretendes acostarte… - chasqueó la lengua - pero allá tu, tu vida sexual no me importa lo más mínimo, como si quieres acostarte con un trol, vamos, solo pretendo abrirte los ojos, no, te estoy pidiendo que me escuches, estoy aquí por una razón y si vienes conmigo vas a comprender muchas cosas que quiero hacerte entender, pero eres una entupida cabezota.

August supo que tenía que actuar ya porque las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, iban demasiado despacio y no solo eso, si no que iban por unos derroteros bastante oscuros, intentó mirarla a los ojos para que viera que no le estaba mintiendo.

Emma miró a August, luego hacia la fachada de la casa de Regina que estaba a unos pasos más allá , miró el reloj y resopló, no pudo evitar que le pícara la curiosidad ya que llevaba tras esa verdad desde que aquel forastero había llegado al pueblo, no había podido sacarle nada - está bien, pero vamos rápido - se subió a la moto con él a regañadientes , August sonrió con satisfacción y desaparecieron en el camino hacia el bosque


	7. Shockproof

Emma Swan caminaba aletargada, llevaba un buen rato llamando por teléfono a Regina pero ésta no contestaba, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pulsado la tecla verde.

En su casa no había nadie, en Granny's tampoco la encontró así que supuso que estaría en el ayuntamiento.

Cuando cruzó las puertas se dirigió a su despacho y llamó con los nudillos, escuchó la voz de Regina tras la puerta invitándola a pasar y abrió.

Se encontró a la Alcaldesa sentada tras su escritorio de madera maciza, tallada y barnizada en un tono marrón oscuro que aumentaba la sensación de estar ante alguien con poder.

Ella sin embargo no necesitaba estar ante esa mesa, solo su mirada ya te infundía respeto y a algunos hasta temor.

Emma se detuvo tras la puerta después de cerrarla y Regina levantó la cabeza del papeleo del que se estaba ocupando y al verla no mostró ninguna expresión, tal vez si una.

- Buenos Días Sheriff Swan

Indiferencia.

La frialdad con que Regina la saludó, la hizo bajar la cabeza, estaba claro que se lo merecía

- Lo siento Regina yo...

- He mandado a los obreros a la mina, debería pasarse por allí para controlar que no haya ningún problema - bajó la cabeza a los papeles volviendo a escribir con su pluma - estoy ocupada con un nuevo proyecto y no puedo entretenerme , así que, si me disculpa...

- Regina, escúchame - se acercó dando unos pasos hacia su mesa - siento lo de anoche, tuve que atender un asunto y...

- No me importan sus problemas personales Sheriff Swan, dedíquese a su trabajo, aquí solo está perdiendo el tiempo - Regina seguía sin mirarla y tratándola con su clásica frialdad - y me está haciendo perder el mío.

Emma suspiró, tras oír la respuesta de la Alcaldesa decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse, si Regina estaba dolida por lo que había pasado no lo había demostrado, pero estaba claro que su reacción tenía que ver con eso y ahí estaba la respuesta a que no le hubiera cogido ni una sola llamada.

Y todo para nada, no tenía que haber hecho caso a August, no tenía que haberse montado con él en su moto y no tenía que haber ido al bosque, allí solo le mostró un árbol hueco y le dijo que ambos habían salido de él, ella siendo una recién nacida y él un niño, luego le contó una historia sin sentido que se parecía demasiado a las de Henry , cuando empezó con aquella retahíla Emma ya sabía que había perdido su oportunidad de estar con Regina y que él había conseguido lo que quería, hacerla perder el tiempo para alejarla de la Alcaldesa.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse August se agarró su "supuesta" pierna de madera y empezó a hacer el ganso, o eso le pareció a ella, Emma protestó, le dijo que dejara de hacer el idiota y la llevara de vuelta pero la frente de August estaba perlada de sudor y tenía la cara descompuesta, no parecía estar fingiendo, Emma se preocupó, volvió hasta él y lo tocó dándose cuenta que tenía fiebre, se pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros cargando parte de su peso y lo ayudó hasta llegar a la moto, él se negó a ir al hospital, le pidió que lo llevara a la pensión y Emma estuvo con él hasta que la fiebre le bajó y se quedó dormido. Cuando se marchó ya era demasiado tarde para ir a casa de Regina y también para avisarla, por eso no le reprochaba a Regina que la tratara de aquella manera. Pero Emma no pensaba dejar las cosas así, se había equivocado, había metido la pata y pensaba arreglarlo como fuera.

Regina se había pasado la noche despierta esperando que la rubia volviera a aparecer en la ventana, pero las horas pasaban en el reloj y ella contempló su reflejo en el frío cristal mirando hacia la calle vacía, se metió en la cama y dio vueltas en ella sin poder dormir con el corazón en un puño y sintiéndose más sola que nunca en su vida, se preguntó porqué todo tenía que salirle mal, porqué cada persona que entraba en su corazón acababa rompiéndoselo en pedazos.

Desde el momento en que puso los ojos en Emma supo que aquello no podía salir bien pero no pudo resistirse a aquella tentación ni a aquel fuego interno que nacía desde lo mas profundo de su vientre y cuando se vio correspondida aquel fuego creció y se prendió como una antorcha, como un volcán a punto de erupcionar.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente se dijo a si misma que todo había acabado ahí, que debía acabar ahí, no quería volver a sentirse tan vacía nunca más, ya lo había sufrido antes y no quería volver a pasar otra noche así. Emma había sido la única persona que había conseguido que olvidara a Daniel pero ahora pretendía ser fiel a su recuerdo y apartar a Emma al menos si no de la vida de Henry, de la suya.

Decidida a ello se preparó mentalmente por si se la encontraba y cuando iba caminando hacia el ayuntamiento se encontró con Gold en la puerta de su tienda.

- Regina - saludó

- Sr. Gold - le respondió también a modo de saludo dispuesta a seguir andando

- Parece que el pequeño Cisne a volado - dijo acompañando el gesto con la mano

Regina frunció el ceño, se detuvo y se giró mirándolo de soslayo

- Como dice? - su primer presentimiento fue pensar que se refería a Emma pero ella era la única que desde su interior se refería a ella con el sobrenombre de Cisne por lo que representaba para ella.

- La señorita Swan, por supuesto, a quien si no iba a referirme, su Sheriff pasó la noche con el forastero... parece que se han hecho muy amigos, la vi entrar con él en la pensión, pero no la vi salir, supongo que pasaron la noche juntos - El señor Gold dio unos pasos cojeando y apoyándose en su bastón profundizando en los ojos de Regina - sabe ya a que ha venido?

Regina pensó que su corazón ya se había roto, pero no, su corazón se volvió a romper y esta vez pudo sentir como reventaba en su pecho, sus ojos se aguaron por las palabras de Gold , su corazón había dejado de latir y su respiración se cortó al saber el motivo de que Emma no hubiera acudido a su cita. Un minuto después llenó sus pulmones de aire solo por necesidad y suspiró lentamente - no... - miró hacia otro lado por no poder seguir sosteniéndole la mirada - pero lo averiguaré

- Buena suerte - le deseó Gold con una sonrisa irónica pero lo cierto es que él también tenía curiosidad. Entró en su tienda y se perdió de la vista de Regina.

La Alcaldesa se había quedado clavada en la acera unos instantes hasta que reaccionó y siguió su camino con la sensación de que Emma solo había jugado con ella, tal vez con la idea de conseguir algo, tal vez solo con el propósito de poder pasar más tiempo con Henry, pero el recuerdo de sus besos hacía que se le erizase la piel ¿ como podía alguien fingir tan bien? Ni siquiera ella que estaba acostumbrada a fingir estima , podría haber sido capaz de hacer aquello. Ahora era ella quien se sentía como un pelele ¿ como había sido tan idiota? como podía haberse dejado engañar?

Una hora más tarde cuando más atareada estaba , inmersa en los asuntos de la alcaldía que aunque todo fuera una pantomima había cosas que no podía dejar atrás pues su pueblo creado a partir de magia no podía sostenerse sin ella y sin magia debía dedicarse a aquellas labores para mantener a flote la economía y otras cosas de las que siendo Reina nunca se había llegado a preocupar porque su planes no habían sido más que venganzas, en Storybrooke ya se había vengado de todo el mundo... o casi todos, ya que ahora tenía otro nuevo objetivo. Llamaron a la puerta y al ver quien entraba por ella sintió un pellizco en el vientre y un regusto amargo en la boca pero ya estaba decidida a ser inquebrantable y no dejó que sus sentimientos la doblegaran y así lo demostró ante Emma a la que ni siquiera la dejó explicarse.

Regina salió a almorzar, eso fue lo que le dijo a su ayudante antes de abandonar su despacho, pero su destino era otro muy diferente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que el Sr. Gold le había dicho y su estado era el de una gata en celo, más que una gata, una leona y como tal, iba a defender lo que era suyo, o lo que ella sentía como suyo, al menos sentía que Emma le pertenecía en cierto modo, aquel era su pueblo y Emma era la madre biológica de Henry, por lo tanto ella tenía más derecho que cualquiera a proteger su territorio, no estaba dispuesta a que ningún león meara en el y menos alguien que había llegado de fuera, Si Emma quería estar con él bien, pero no sería allí , porque no estaba dispuesta a ver a ninguna parejita feliz delante de sus narices , se sentía como un huracán dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza al primero que se encontrara y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad si se encontraba a quien estaba buscando, subió las escaleras de la pensión sin ni siquiera fijarse si había alguien en la recepción, buscó la habitación de August y entró directamente sin llamar.

Poco después Regina volvió a casa más tranquila y relajada, parecía que ahora las aguas volvían a su cauce. Se dio un baño de espuma, cenó con Henry y más tarde se sirvió una copa de vino, entró a la sala de estar sentándose en un sillón frente a la chimenea, fue entonces cuando se percató de que el piloto del contestador automático estaba encendido, probablemente habían llamado cuando estaba acostando a Henry y no lo había oído, se levanta, le da al botón y la voz de Emma se oye tras un chasquido, cuando está apunto de borrar el mensaje sin oírlo se percató de que la voz de Emma sonaba agitada y se quedó helada con la frase que siguió tras pronunciar su nombre

- Alguien ha entrado en tu despacho, será mejor que dejes a Henry en casa de Mary Margaret y vengas a ver esto

Regina salió corriendo escaleras arriba y sacó a Henry de la cama, le puso el abrigo encima de la bata, le puso un gorro los guantes y la bufanda y lo metió dentro del coche, la idea de dejarlo en casa de Mary Margaret no es que le hiciera mucha gracia pero no podía dejar solo a su hijo en plena noche, por suerte Mary Margaret estaba despierta y acogió a Henry en su casa intentando tranquilizar a Regina que había llegado alterada y con la cara descompuesta.

La Alcaldesa no hacía más que pensar que aquello no podía ser casualidad, primero el Sr. Gold con sus sospechas, luego la visita a August y ahora habían entrado en su despacho… temió por aquellas cosas que no quería que nadie viera, temió por el secreto que ocultaba en aquella caja.

Irrumpió en el ayuntamiento y fue directa a su despacho, empujó las puertas imaginando encontrarlo todo patas arriba pero la estampa que encontró fue muy distinta.

Regina miró boquiabierta recorriendo con la mirada toda la estancia repleta de rosas rojas, no había un solo espacio por cubrir, sus manos aun sostenían el picaporte de ambas puertas con un rostro lleno de desconcierto hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los pétalos de rosa desperdigados por el suelo, estos parecían llevar a alguna parte y dio un paso hacia adelante descubriendo un camino bordeado con velas, su corazón dio un brinco al descubrir a Emma enfundada en un vestido rojo de coctel, de pie junto a la chimenea encendida, estaba descalza sobre la mullida alfombra blanca donde descansaba un bol lleno de fresas vestidas de chocolate, miró su mano que sostenía una copa de champagne

- Siento haberte asustado - lamentó la rubia - pero no se me ocurrió otra forma para conseguir que vinieras, temí que ni siquiera escucharas el mensaje - explicó con suavidad al verla de frente mientras se quedaba prendada mirando el resplandor acuoso de sus ojos a la luz de las velas, le sonrió de manera delicada, esperando alguna respuesta y al no obtenerla - se que esto no sirve para que me perdones, pero no fue mi intención dejarte plantada y solo quiero intentar arreglarlo, quería recompensarte.

Emma volvió a quedarse esperando, evidentemente Regina no se esperaba aquello, nunca se habría esperado algo así, la emoción se notaba en sus ojos fijándose en cada detalle pero lo mejor de todo era ella, Emma, allí de pie.

Esperándola.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella pero Regina no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que, si había faltado a la cita , era por haber pasado la noche con August. Seguía dolida pero tenía que reconocer que un poco menos. El problema es que ella no era segundo plato de nadie así que prefería aclarar las cosas , aunque el forastero ya no fuera un problema, su sombra seguía presente.

- Y August… ? - fue lo único que la morena pudo articular porque sentía tal presión en el pecho y en la garganta que estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo, no delante de ella, solo esperaba que se le pasaran las ganas mientras intentaba controlarse, a veces se sorprendía a si misma de su debilidad para caer desde lo más alto a lo más profundo, se mordió el labio por dentro, esperando a oír algo que no le gustara y que consiguiera romper el dique, oírlo de boca del Sr. Gold era una cosa, pero directamente de Emma no haría más que confirmarlo. Prefería no oírlo siquiera , se arrepintió al instante de haberle preguntado.

- August? - el desconcierto de Emma fue notable, su expresión cambió por completo y su boca se abrió sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que Regina estaba insinuando - Crees que August y yo…

Regina la miró fijamente y apretó los labios con los ojos empañados en lagrimas y asintió con rapidez - El Sr. Gold os vio subir juntos a su habitación.

Emma dejó la copa a un lado dando un paso hacia ella nada más escuchar sus palabras, se sintió aun peor al saber que su enfado no era solo por haberla dejado plantada si no que la había dejado plantada para acostarse con August. Rompió la distancia del todo.

- Regina, no me acosté con August, ni ayer, ni nunca - la miró fijamente a los ojos a pocos centímetros de ellos - ni tengo pensado hacerlo, fui con él porque quiso mostrarme algo, le subió la fiebre , no se que esconde, pero no quiso que lo llevara al hospital , así que lo acompañé en su habitación hasta que se le bajó y me fui cuando se quedó dormido, ya era demasiado tarde para avisarte, se que tendría que haberlo hecho y se que no tienes porqué creerme pero es la verdad. - Le aseguró

La siguió mirando a los ojos, de una pupila a otra y le pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla secando una lagrima que acababa de resbalar por ella.

- De verdad crees que te dejaría plantada por un motero mal afeitado? - miró sus labios con el deseo de besarlos, pero volvió a sus ojos - si hay algo que me atrae de él es su moto, pero ni todas las motos ni todos los moteros mal afeitados del mundo los cambiaría por ti - dijo sonriendo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto con aquel tonto comentario - no tenía que haberme ido con él, tenia que haberlo mandado a la mierda - se acercó un poco más a ella , rozó sus labios y fue directa a su oído - no sabes lo que me arrepiento de no haber trepado anoche por esa ventana

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Regina de una punta a otra con aquel susurro observando como Emma se mordía el labio inferior, sintió deseos de mordérselo ella misma pero se quedó quieta cuando Emma posó la palma de su mano con más firmeza y bajó rozando con sus labios su mandíbula hasta que llegó a sus labios, se detuvo, la miró un instante y se adelantó a besarlos pausadamente, primero el superior, luego el inferior y después ambos.

Cuando rozó sus labios tras bajar por su mandíbula Regina no se movió, solo cerró los ojos y sintió, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que la rubia le provocaba , sintió como su cuerpo respondía a cada uno de sus estímulos y la intensidad aumentó cuando bajó por su cuello, no pudo resistirse a dejar escapar un gemido que había nacido en lo mas profundo de su vientre o quizás algo más abajo, la piel se le erizó.

Emma tuvo que seguir, no podía resistirse al notar que Regina no ponía impedimento, aquella mujer era tan sensual que se le hacía imposible estar cerca de ella y no respirarla. Mientras besaba su cuello abrió su gabardina y metió las manos debajo posándolas en su cintura y la pegó a ella, se alejó de su cuello para mirarla.

- Miénteme y dime que no quieres esto… - le dijo Emma , que había sentido como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias

- no lo quiero - mintió en un suspiro mirándola a sus labios , respirando profundamente levantando la mano y acariciando y enredando entre sus dedos un mechón rubio de su pelo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, después de oírla decir que no la cambiaría por ningún motero, ni ninguna moto, parecía su forma de decirle que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo y eso a Regina la llenó de vida, su corazón volvió a llenarse de calor, desde luego nunca imaginó que de un día para otro estaría en los brazos de una mujer y menos que esa mujer fuera a ser la madre de Henry, unos meses antes se habría reído en la cara de quien lo hubiera predicho

Tras la respuesta de Regina y ver como tomaba un mechón de su pelo, ver aquella mirada en sus ojos, no se lo pensó, se lanzó sin más a besarla sintiendo como esta vez Regina le correspondía mientras pensaba en cuando habían conectado por primera vez… cuando había empezado realmente todo…

Off cancion : watch?v=Rlm5poHpKPo

Le bajó la gabardina de los hombros y se la sacó lanzándola al sofá sin separar los labios de su boca. Regina pasó las manos por su pelo posándola en su nuca para empujarla contra ella y corresponder su beso más intensamente y enredar su lengua con la suya.

Emma ansiosa seguía en sus trece de no perder el tiempo a pesar de que no quería ir con premura, quería disfrutar de cada instante sabiendo que no serian interrumpidas, pero iba a disfrutarlo de igual modo corriendo o no, porque pensaba repetir una y otra vez, aprovechar el tiempo que ambas tenían porque no sabía si habría una tercera vez, aunque la deseara con toda su alma , la situación de ambas no era la ideal pero pondría todo su empeño en conseguir que lo fuera, se moría por estar con ella y sentir que ella quería lo mismo hacía que ese sentimiento fuera más intenso, necesitado, inconsciente e impaciente que nunca. Desabrochó la camisa de Regina botón a botón y cuando se atascó en uno de ellos la arrancó de cuajo haciendo saltar los que aun quedaban por desabrochar en un movimiento desesperado.

Cuando el ritmo cambió de golpe intensificado por la rubia Regina sorprendida por aquello y ver su camisa abierta no tardó ni dos segundos en bajar la cremallera del vestido de Emma y sacárselo por la cabeza mientras que la Sheriff hacía caer su falda.

Todos se convirtió en una improvisada coreografía en la que ambas parecían ir al unísono , un paso tras otro en el que Emma acabó empujándola contra el sofá cuando a ambas solo les quedaba la ropa interior, Regina se sintió caer con la rubia encima y le desabrochó el sujetador en menos de dos segundos lanzándolo hacia atrás sin preocuparse si quiera si salía ardiendo con las velas ya que de quien se debía preocupar en no salir ardiendo era ella misma al ver los turgentes y desnudos pechos de Emma, resopló con suavidad pero no sin desesperación cuando Emma abrió su sujetador de cierre delantero con una sola mano y acabó bajándole las bragas con los dientes, Regina levantó el trasero para ayudarla a deshacerse de ellas y bajó las de la rubia colando las manos bajo ellas acariciando su firme trasero sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad. Cuando ya no había entre ellas ningún obstáculo textil comenzaron a entregárselo todo, beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia, descubriéndose una a la otra, recorriendo aquellos lugares en los que ya estuvieron y a los que no, partieron sin demora , tomaron la decisión sincronizadas por un instinto primitivo por el que ya sabían que estaban preparadas, no se habían saltado un solo paso y habían sido generosas la una con la otra antes de llegar allí, habían mordido, habían besado y habían lamido cada rincón rodando del sofá hasta la alfombra para seguir amándose al calor del fuego de la chimenea por si no fuera suficiente con el de sus propios cuerpos

La primera en traspasar la frontera fue Regina que bajó por su vientre y rozó el clítoris de Emma con la yema de los dedos, ambas estaban encendidas y deseosas pero la Alcaldesa cuya espalda descansaba sobre la mullida alfombra, se tomó su tiempo esperando que fuera Emma quien le pidiera más. La rubia suspiró mirándola y se mordió el labio conteniéndose antes de dejar escapar un gemido que acabó brotando poco después cuando la penetró , ansiando más empezó a cabalgar despacio sobre los dedos de Regina, sus gemidos iban y venian mientras Regina movía los dedos aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, la alcaldesa sintió como su excitación aumentaba en mayor grado al notar como se humedecían cada vez más sus dedos, al sentir que le estaba dando placer y comprobar como se arqueaba la espalda al llegar al orgasmo, aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos al máximo para mantenerla allí arriba un poco más y cuando sus dedos se empaparon los dejó salir despacio, Emma cayó sobre su cuerpo respirando fuertemente, su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba tan empapada en sudor como ella, hundió su rostro en su cuello y lo besó cuando recuperó el aliento, buscando sus labios besándola con fuerza, rozó su nariz con la suya

- Ahora te toca a ti - le susurró contra su boca

Regina la miró de una pupila a otra ansiando ese momento y cuando Emma llevó su mano al centro de su cuerpo el de la morena tembló, intentó mantener la mirada fija en su rubia pero no pudo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel roce que poco a poco se hizo más y más intenso haciendo que se retorciera de placer y que le rogara con voz temblorosa un poco más y cada vez más, Emma en una posición más cómoda y con libertad de movimiento comenzó a besar sus labios ahogando sus gemidos mientras acariciaba su clítoris y se deslizaba hacia su entrada con movimientos circulares, presionó su clítoris con el pulgar y Regina mordió su labio inferior tirando de el, la rubia le pasó la mano por el pelo acariciándole la mejilla y acabó metiendo la lengua en su boca al mismo tiempo que la penetraba empujando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de Regina sintiendo su humedad cerró los ojos, había ansiado tanto aquel momento que nunca creyó que llegaría a el, siguió empujando su cuerpo, sacudiendo los dedos en su interior, ambas se balanceaban sobre la alfombra y Regina ahogaba sus gemidos abrazada a Emma, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y los dientes en su cuello. Rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas abriéndose aun más a ella y al llegar al orgasmo arqueó la espalda y el cuello.

tres horas mas tarde ambas cayeron por enésima vez sudorosas y sin aliento sobre la alfombra pero seguían sin obtener lo suficiente la una de la otra y acabaron volviéndose a incorporar y esta vez, ambas tomaron la iniciativa de ir más despacio, estaban exhaustas pero necesitadas y abrazadas la una a la otra , sentadas, con las piernas entrecruzadas, unas por abajo, otras por arriba, rozándose y besándose volvieron a llegar al orgasmo esta vez al mismo tiempo. Las dos se miraban a los ojos, no hacían falta palabras para decirse que habían pasado la noche amándose y para sentir entre ellas que aquello no podía ser solo una, pero desde luego habían intentado dárselo todo porque ambas sabían que la felicidad no era eterna.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar pero si de jugar y fue Emma quien envuelta bajo una fina manta junto a Regina le ofreció una fresa directamente de su boca y esta la mordió besando sus labios y saboreándola, poco después fue Regina quien metió un dedo en el bol de chocolate y lo introdujo en la boca de Emma que lo lamió y lo chupó consiguiendo que Regina volviera a excitarse, la rubia que reconoció su mirada se acercó a ella para besar sus labios y la morena suspiró dentro de su boca.

- Cuando te fijaste en mi ? - preguntó Regina en un susurro con curiosidad

Emma sonrió azorada y se acomodó aun más cerca de ella , inclinó la cabeza haciéndola descansar sobre su mano apoyando el codo sobre la alfombra mirando hacia Regina

- La misma noche en que llegué a Storybrooke , pero en aquel momento no fui consciente de ello, estoy segura de que fue en el mismo instante en que te vi aparecer por la puerta.

Regina sonrío con la mirada iluminada por la luz de las velas y se inclinó dándole un suave beso.

- Y tu? Cuando te fijaste en mi? - por su gesto casi parecía que le diera vergüenza preguntarlo, lo hizo con la boca pequeña y las mejillas encendidas

- Cuando te dio por practicar jardinería y me talaste el árbol - Regina se rió por la cara que había puesto

- En serio? - Emma también rió algo incrédula

Regina se mordió el labio

- no se si fue por la sierra eléctrica o por esa camiseta blanca que llevabas puesta

- Si lo llego a saber te habría talado el árbol entero

- te gusta provocar

- me gusta provocarte

Ambas se contemplaron mutuamente y volvieron a besarse, tomaron las copas de champagne y la primera en alzarla fue Regina.

- Por una noche inolvidable

- Por una noche infinita

Y ambas bebieron tras un ligero toque , bebieron y Regina volvió a besarla anidando en sus labios una vez más.

Cuando el amanecer asomaba tímido por las ventanas del despacho las encontró abrazadas, acurrucadas sobre la alfombra, piel contra piel bajo aquella manta, la Alcaldesa abrió los ojos al sentir la luz en su cara y al abrirlos sonrió mirando el rostro dormido de su amante aliviada al comprobar así, que no había sido un sueño.


	8. Swan-Mills

Emma abrió los ojos al sentir una suave caricia y se encontró con los ojos marrón oscuro de Regina mirándola , la rubia sonrió y volvió a sentir el dedo índice de Regina paseando por su nariz, tras un largo suspiro en el que se perdió en su mirada, se arrimó a ella y le dio un leve beso en los labios, un ligero roce que Regina intensifico al posar la mano en su nuca, luego la alcaldesa apoyó el codo en la alfombra y dejando descansar la cabeza en su mano tomó un mechón de pelo de la rubia.

- Buenos Días

- Buenos Días - respondió Emma

- Que tal has dormido? -

- Bastante bien ¿y tu?

- Mejor que nunca

Ante la respuesta de Regina, Emma sonrió y se incorporó un poco para besarla de nuevo y Regina acarició su mejilla.

- No podemos estar aquí mucho tiempo - se lamentó la alcaldesa - el pueblo pronto empezará a despertar -

Emma asintió - Lo sé y la verdad es que no voy vestida como para que me pillen así por la calle

Regina levantó la manta y echó un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo

- No, creo que no - sonrío volviéndola a mirar a los ojos - Te dejaría mi abrigo, pero creo que sería aun mas sospechoso

Emma dejó escapar una suave carcajada

- crees que esto es una locura?

- Umm… - hizo como que pensaba y besó sus labios - si - miró a sus ojos - `pero es la locura más maravillosa del mundo - y empujó a la rubia del trasero pegándola a ella - aún tenemos tiempo - susurró y dicho aquello la giró y se subió sobre la rubia para apurar los pocos minutos que quedaban antes de que el reloj del ayuntamiento marcara las siete.

Cuando las siete campanadas anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día Regina y Emma se contemplaban una a la otra, de pie, junto a la puerta del despacho, ya vestidas, ninguna de las dos sabia cuando volverían a tener una ocasión así pero también sabían que debían agarrarse a cualquier minima oportunidad.

No habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre lo que pasaba entre ellas, el tiempo lo habían aprovechado para hacerlo sin palabras, una pensaba que quizás a la otra le parecía pronto para convertirlo en algo y la otra pensaba exactamente lo mismo así que ninguna de las dos dio el paso que querían dar para reafirmarlo.

- bueno, me marcho - le dijo Emma metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero

- Un momento…

Regina puso la mano en la puerta con lo que Emma quedaba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y el brazo de Regina por encima de su cabeza

anoche… cuando me dijiste que August quería mostrarte algo… ¿ que te enseñó?

Emma la miró a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza

- solo me hizo perder la oportunidad de estar contigo, no quería que fuera a tu casa y se inventó una sarta de tonterías para hacerme perder el tiempo.

- Pero que fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

Emma suspiró

- Las mismas cosas que Henry inventa, que Mary Margaret es Blancanieves, que David es el príncipe James, que Archie es Pepito Grillo y que tu…

- Que yo que? - Regina la miró de una pupila a otra cuando Emma no continuó, temió lo que pudiera haberle dicho August sobre ella.

La rubia sonrío y se acercó a ella como si lo que fuera a decir y así era, le diera más que morbo, miró a sus labios como si no fuera a tardar mucho en atacarlos y subió la mirada a sus ojos

- Que eres la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves - Emma lo susurró de una manera más que sensual y empujó sus labios contra los suyos besándola por última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Regina se quedó parada de pié viendo como su trasero desaparecía escaleras abajo y se mordió la comisura del labio, alzó las cejas, inclinó la cabeza y al darse la vuelta sonrío porque la rubia no parecía creer en las historias que le había contado August y eso era una ventaja, pero lo mejor de todo es que parecía excitarle la idea de que fuera la Reina Malvada. Regina sacó morritos y se quedó mirando el despacho repleto de rosas, debía darse prisa para recogerlo todo y llevarlas a casa antes de que pensaran que había atracado la floristería.

Cogió una de ellas y la olió, el aroma de las rosas y el del perfume de su amante habían inundado la sala y aun se preservaban.

Recogió la habitación pensando en aquel hecho, en si Emma empezaba a creer algún día

en aquellas cosas que su hijo Henry y August habían estado empeñados en mostrarle, su relación o fuera lo que fuera ¿tendría futuro? La miraría igual? Después del daño que había causado, por mucho que le pareciera divertido que fuera la Reina Malvada ella se lo tomaba a broma, pero lo era de verdad, no era ningún juego, la realidad era otra cosa…

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y contemplo la alfombra y la manta que aun estaba revuelta en el suelo, los restos de las fresas, la botella de champagne vacía volcada junto a las copas, le había pedido a Emma que no la ayudara a recoger, que no se molestara, pero solo había sido porque en realidad quería hacerlo ella. Se separó de la mesa y caminó hasta allí, las velas se habían gastado, el fuego se había consumido en algún momento de la noche y todo fue desapareciendo a medida que Regina recogía, al tirar de la manta se oyó un tintineo y descubrió en el suelo la cadena y el anillo que Emma siempre llevaba colgado al cuello, lo miró con curiosidad pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y se preguntó quien se lo habría regalado pues debía de tener para ella un significado especial, como para Regina el anillo de Daniel y entonces Regi sintió celos y envidia de esa persona, de lo que habrían compartido que tan importante fue para llevar su recuerdo al cuello.

Apretó el anillo en su mano pensando en que ojala todo fuera de otra manera, vivir en el mundo en el que Emma había crecido sin tener que preocuparse más que de las cosas mundanas de la vida, un lugar donde tuviera la libertad de pasar el resto de su vida con quien amaba sin miedo a las repercusiones que eso pudiera conllevar, porque aunque estaba decidida a luchar por lo que sentía había algo dentro de ella que no hacía mas que recordarle que algo saldría mal, cuando todo en su vida empezaba a florecer había algo que siempre acababa por destruirlo.

Se guardó el anillo junto con la cadena en el bolsillo del abrigo para entregárselo nada más la viera, dejó un par de jarrones con rosas en el despacho y se llevó el resto, de camino a casa pasó a recoger a Henry.

- Que pasó anoche? Sabes quien ha entrado en tu despacho?

- No, no lo se

- no?

- No

Regina iba atenta a la carretera

- Entonces porqué me dejaste en casa de la Srta. Blanchard? Se que ella no te cae bien, porqué no me dejaste con Emma?

- Porque… porque Emma es la Sheriff y estaba intentando averiguar quien había entrado en mi despacho

- Y habéis estado toda la noche intentando averiguarlo? Hasta ahora?

Regina miró a su hijo y tuvo que apartar la mirada con rapidez al sentir un pellizco en el estomago

- si, había mucho que hacer - le contestó sin más y para cortar la conversación - vamos a casa a recoger tus cosas y te dejo en el colegio

Cuando llegaron a la casa Regina, ambos se metieron en el baño y ya listos para empezar una nueva jornada, le dio el desayuno a Henry y este observó como su madre colocaba las rosas en el jarrón

- Y esas flores?

- Te pagan por preguntar Henry? No has hecho otra cosa desde que te he recogido, ¿ es que no puedo comprar flores para adornar la casa? Me han parecido bonitas ¿ no te gustan?

Henry las miró y asintió con la cabeza no sin olerse algo raro en la actitud de su madre, no es que nunca hubiera comprado flores pero hacia mucho que no lo hacía y las rosas rojas no estaban en la lista de las que solía comprar

- Termínate el desayuno y vámonos o llegarás tarde

Cuando Henry acabó Regina llevó a Henry al colegio y de camino se encontró con Emma, la ropa que llevaba era bien distinta, pantalones vaqueros, placa a la cintura, camiseta negra y chaqueta roja, la Alcaldesa la miró con disimulo y se humedeció los labios parada ante la puerta con una mano sobre el hombro de Henry

- Sheriff Swan…

- Emma! - Henry se abrazó a ella separándose de su madre y Emma le puso una mano en el hombro

- Hola chico - Emma sonrío y acarició el pelo de Henry levantando la vista a Regina

- Alcaldesa.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con la mirada sin ningún otro gesto visible

- Tengo algo para usted, se lo llevaré a la comisaría más tarde.

Emma sintió un cosquilleo, la sola idea de la visita de la alcaldesa hizo que sintiera una punzada en cierta parte de su anatomía, se mordió la comisura del labio sin dejar de mirarla y asintió pensando en que probablemente no no tenía nada para ella, que solo lo hacía para poder verla a solas, bueno, quizás si tenía algo, pero no material.

- De acuerdo - no pudo evitar sonreír pero la sonrisa que empezó destinada a Regina acabó en Henry quien alzó la cabeza mirándola, luego él mismo le sonrío pero desvió la mirada hacia su madre y la descubrió sonriendo también, pero sonreía a Emma , una sonrisa bonita y al mismo tiempo tierna con lo que el pequeño terminó frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza, nunca había visto a su madre sonreír así.

- Henry! - era Mary Margaret

Mary Margaret estaba en la puerta esperando a que todos los niños entraran y Henry era el último

La Srta. Blanchard miró a ambas mujeres, a su amiga y a la alcaldesa, no le pasó desapercibido que ni Regina ni Emma parecían tensas como solían estarlo cuando se encontraban, parecían relajadas la una delante de la otra. Aquello seguía sin gustarle, había algo que le llegaba desde lo más profundo de su vientre algo que le gritaba que interviniera pero aquello no era asunto suyo , aun así no pudo evitar pensar que el que Regina le hubiera dejado a Henry y la desaparición de ambas hasta la mañana siguiente no había sido simplemente por el robo del despacho.

- Vamos - volvió a llamarlo y Henry dio una carrera hacia ella despidiéndose de Emma con la mano.

- Hasta luego chico - Emma se despidió también - Estudia mucho - cuando cerró la puerta y ambas se quedaron solas Regina no vio motivo por el que pasar por la comisaría , bueno, en realidad si que tenía un motivo y ese era el de besar sus labios pues ahora se estaba dando cuenta que se habían convertido en una droga para ella, no podía pensar en otra cosa y su cuerpo se sacudía con cada pensamiento impuro que tenía con Emma ,eso le pasaba cada dos segundos, aquellos pensamientos se pisaban el uno al otro y hacían que no pudiera poner la cabeza en otra parte, quería más, pero metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la cadena en el puño cerrado, tomó la mano de Emma , esta la abrió acercándose más a ella observando atenta mientras Regina la dejaba caer en la mano con cuidado de que ojos indiscretos no vieran lo que había entre ellas.

- Supongo que se te caería cuando…

Emma no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando Regina no acabó la frase, así que asintió bajando la cabeza levantándola de nuevo para fijarse en sus ojos

- Si… supongo que si - la rubia se humedeció los labios al recordar ese momento de la noche y deseó poder repetirlo mientras miraba los labios de la alcaldesa que de buenas a primeras había pasado de ser su enemiga a ser su amante.

- No me había dado cuenta que lo había perdido, gracias - le sonrió y acarició con disimulo su mano antes de que Regina la retirara

- De nada - Regina sintió su caricia y apartó la mano un segundo después mirando alrededor

- Nos vemos Sheriff Swan - se despidió alzando un poco más la voz imitando aquel tono frío y distante que solía usar con ella y pasó por su lado alejándose en dirección a su coche.

La Sheriff la siguió con la mirada y retiró la vista cuando ya había entrado en el coche y pensó en lo curioso del destino, pedía un deseo a una vela clavada en un cupcake cuando más sola se sentía en su vida y de pronto se encontraba a su hijo en la puerta, aparecía en un lugar desconocido que la colmaba de amigos que eran como su familia y no solo eso si no que encontraba el amor en quien menos lo esperaba, una mujer tan fascinante como misteriosa.

Miró la cadena que Regina le había dado y como era de esperar estaba rota pero antes de verlo ya había tomado la decisión de no volvérselo a colgar, se lo guardó en un bolsillo y se metió en el coche para hacer la ronda.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría se quedó de piedra

- No creí que fueras a tardar tanto… creía que vendrías directamente aquí

Emma tragó saliva.

La alcaldesa llevaba puesta su gabardina negra pero bajó unos centímetros su cremallera descubriendo su escote, dejando a la vista su pecho apretado dentro de un corsé de encaje rojo.

Llevaba un salto de cama debajo, "solo" un salto de cama.

Emma levantó la barbilla sin poder apartar los ojos de sus pechos que eran como dos jugosos melones de invierno pero hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para volver a mirarla cuando ésta sonriente y satisfecha de haber conseguido el propósito de sorprenderla se acercó a ella despacio mientras Emma por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás chocando contra una mesa

atestada de informes, la Sheriff apoyó el trasero en ella al perder el equilibrio y Regina aprovechó la oportunidad para echársele encima.

- Huye de mi Sheriff Swan? - le preguntó arrastrando las palabras haciendo que estas salieran mas despacio de sus labios con lo que estos se movieron lentos , haciéndolos mas deseables acentuando este hecho con el carmín rojo con el que estaban dibujados, dejando que la mirada de Emma reparara en ellos, cosa que a ella le excitaba incluso más que el que se fijara en su escote, Regina sabía perfectamente que sus labios eran sensuales y un reclamo perfecto.

- no… - se apresuró la joven - yo… es solo que no te esperaba - y mucho menos así, pensó.

- Yo tampoco te esperaba en mi despacho y allí estabas… - sonrío - yo también se hacer esas cosas…

- ya veo… - suspiró Emma con unas ganas locas de hincarle el diente mientras volvía a mirar a su escote, Regina aprovechó para desabrocharle el cinturón y tirar de la cintura de su pantalón para acercarla a ella, Emma tuvo que apoyar las manos en la mesa y echarse un poco hacia atrás para no resbalar - Regina aquí… podría entrar alguien… - comentó preocupada mirando hacia la puerta pero volvió rápidamente la mirada a la alcaldesa.

Regina sonrío - Mejor… así es… mucho más excitante - y posó la lengua entre sus dientes tirando del cuello de la chaqueta con ambas manos para acercarla dándole un beso en los labios y fue entonces cuando Emma no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia.

- Eres muy silenciosa cuando estamos a solas, tengo curiosidad por saber que tan silenciosa eres en un lugar donde tienes que serlo… - le dijo Regina mordiendo su labio inferior deslizando su cremallera tras desabrocharle el botón del pantalón e introduciendo directamente su mano dentro de este acariciando su sexo directamente bajo la tela de sus bragas observando la cara de la rubia a escasos centímetros.

El cuerpo de Emma se curvó hacia adelante cuando la mano de Regina penetró en sus dominios sin ningún tipo de sutileza y un profundo gemido escapo de su garganta pero fue amortiguado por los labios de Regina que sabiendo lo que iba a pasar estaba más que preparada para silenciarlo.

Regina puso una mano en su mejilla y le levantó la cabeza para seguir besándola

- No puedo creer que ya estés tan húmeda - le susurró al oído tras separarse de su boca y suspiró en su cuello mientras buscaba su entrada

- Regina…. - gimió su nombre como si le fuera la vida en ello y se pegó a su cuerpo tras rodearle el cuello con los brazos

- Shhh… - susurró la morena y la besó para silenciarla cuando la penetró y sintió como el cuerpo de su rubia temblaba y gemía dentro de su boca, las piernas de Emma rodearon sus caderas y se encontraron frente contra frente mirándose fijamente a los ojos y la respiración de Emma se hizo más violenta.

Empezó a mover sus dedo dentro de ella, primero uno y luego dos mientras su pulgar se movía incansable sobre su clítoris, Emma estaba tan excitada que no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo y Regina succionó su cuello sin piedad mordiéndolo justo por encima de un mordisco de la noche anterior que aun llevaba marcado, Emma volvió a gemir en respuesta aquel ataque intensificando el placer de su orgasmo y cuando envalentonada fue a atacar a la morena después de que esta sacara la mano de sus pantalones, esta negó chasqueando la lengua

- chist… no - la empujó y se humedeció los labios , se cerró la gabardina atándose además el cinturón y le subió a la rubia los pantalones ocupándose de dejarlos como los había encontrado mientras la miraba a los ojos y la otra se quedaba embobada sin comprender que estaba pasando.

- Si lo quieres, tendrás que ganártelo - sentenció con una sonrisa picara levantando su barbilla con un solo dedo que luego se llevo a los labios mordiéndolo y chupándoselo pues es el que había estado dentro de su amante, dejando que esta observara aquel jueguecito que se traía con el para después besarla - nos vemos Sheriff Swan - y con una sonrisa divertida la dejó marchándose.

Emma tuvo que sacudir la cabeza pensando que se había tenido que quedar dormida o algo, porque no era normal, lo peor es que a pesar de haberse descargado la había dejado en vilo, al mismo tiempo al salir de su estado de shock sonrió pensando en que las cosas buenas se hacían esperar. Sabía que cuando la tuviera merecería la pena haber aguantado unas horas, mientras pensaba en que no fueran más que eso, unas horas.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde cuando Emma salió a hacer otra ronda se encontró con Mary Margaret que intentaba cargar una pesada caja.

- Donde vas con eso?

- Al ayuntamiento

Emma frunció el ceño

- trae que te eche una mano - se la quitó cargándola ella y Mary Margaret aprovechó esa ayuda para poder ahorrarse otro viaje así que cogió la que quedaba

- Gracias - Mary Margaret le sonrió levemente

- Para que son?

- Para el baile de mascaras

- Baile de mascaras?

- Si, lo organizamos todos los años, es la fiesta mayor, ¿Regina no te dijo nada?

Aquello sonó con cierto retintín pero Emma no quiso entrar por ahí

- no tenía ni idea

Mary Margaret la miró de soslayo con algo de culpabilidad interior por haberle hablado así , pero entonces se fijó en su cuello - que tienes ahí?

- ahí donde? - se extrañó mirándola

- aq…- cuando Mary Margaret le retiró el cabello del todo y se fijó más de cerca lo que pensó que era un sarpullido o una picadura de algún insecto resultó ser la marca de una mordedura y un chupón así que dejó caer su pelo de nuevo y sostuvo otra vez con ambas manos la caja mirando hacia delante - nada…

Emma se dio cuanta nada más le levantó el pelo lo que Mary Margaret había visto y se fijó en su reacción, carraspeó y miró hacia delante también imaginando lo que podría estar pensando sabiendo que no le hacía gracia, pero ella era libre así que le daba lo mismo, al final terminaría por buscarse otro lugar donde poder vivir lejos de esa presión.

- Pues mucha gente está ayudando a decorar el salón de baile - continuó intentando seguir con la conversación pero resopló y el ánimo con el que había empezado decayó un poco porque no podía evitar darle vueltas al tema, se sentía incomoda - Si quieres puedes ayudar también con algo que se te de bien

El que Mary Margaret resoplara no se le pasó por alto y no prestó atención al resto de la conversación, se paró en seco y soltó la caja en el suelo

- Si quieres que me vaya lo entiendo, si te sientes incomoda conmigo viviendo bajo el mismo techo y sabiendo lo que hago con alguien que se que te molesta, me iré - se lo decía con voz suave, no le estaba reprochando nada, Emma no quería marcharse, quería seguir viviendo con Mary Margaret pero entendía perfectamente que ella no quisiera tenerla allí. - Yo no he pedido esto, no lo he buscado, surgió sin más, no puedo hacer nada.

- Si que puedes - respondió rotunda Mary Margaret parándose también y mirándola seria pero sin soltar la caja ya que era más pequeña que la que Emma llevaba y la sostuvo con un brazo - Sabes que puedes pero no quieres hacerlo - suspiró - Emma no quiero que te vayas - le dijo con sinceridad - No me parece bien lo que estás haciendo, pero no es solo tu vida, es también la de Henry y si no es por ti piensa en él, con todo eso que imagina está muy inestable y vulnerable, así que confío en que actuarás con madurez tarde o temprano y verás la realidad de esta situación

Emma frunció el ceño mirándola mientras Mary Margaret se giraba y seguía caminando hacia el ayuntamiento, no entendía que quería decir con eso de que comprendería la realidad de la situación pero desde que llegó al pueblo no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Henry, era en lo primero que pensaba siempre, pero ahora había dos personas en su vida en las que pensaba y por más que lo mirara, por complicada que pudiera llegar a ser su relación solo veía cosas positivas en un futuro si la relación se convertía en algo serio, tal vez si o tal vez no, no lo descartaba, pero pensar en Regina, en Henry y en ella como una familia la hacía feliz y la hacía tener esperanza, puede que todo cambiase mañana, pero nada le robaría ese sueño del que podía disfrutar ahora.

Y aun con esa visión del posible futuro en su mente caminó detrás de Mary Margaret con la caja a cuestas y entró en el ayuntamiento

- Emma! -

Henry la saludó entusiasmado de encontrarla - vas a ir al baile de mascaras? Esto es solo para mayores, los niños lo celebramos en el colegio y en la plaza, ¿de que te vas a vestir?

Emma no sabía a donde acudir, si soltar la caja o hablar con Henry así que optó por ambos a la vez - no voy a ir, no me van esas cosas, además no tenía ni idea de eso

- No va a ir Sheriff Swan?

Emma se giró con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y Mary Margaret que estaba unos metros mas allá sacando las cosas de la caja que había traído observó la escena sin molestarse en disimular

Regina la miró de abajo a arriba sonriendo de medio lado y acarició la cabeza a Henry

- todo el pueblo viene a la fiesta y yo estoy obligada a asistir por mi cargo, es una lastima que se la pierda - y dicho esto alzó una ceja en una especie de lenguaje subliminal que solo Emma captó, o eso creía ella ya que Mary Margaret tenía el oído puesto y muy rara vez se le escapaban ese tipo de cosas, era demasiado inteligente.

- Ohm… pues… - Emma se lo estaba pensando, un baile de mascaras… nadie tenía porqué saber quien estaba tras el disfraz y parecía que por ahí iban los tiros - me lo pensaré, tal vez asista

- Así me gusta, que el Sheriff se integre en las actividades - sonrío satisfecha y Henry también sonrió a Emma alzando la barbilla cuando su madre se la acarició mirándolo - Henry y yo nos vamos tengo que hacer algunas compras y él tiene que hacer los deberes -

Emma asintió y se despidió de ambos - hasta mañana - casi imperceptiblemente Emma echó un rápido vistazo al escote de la otra pero la alcaldesa parecía haberse puesto ya algo de ropa bajo la gabardina, Regina se dio cuenta de su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisita traviesa que si alguien la vio no supo a que venía. Fue un lenguaje intimo entre las dos del que ahora debían surtirse.

Cuando su amante y su hijo se fueron Emma giró la cabeza y descubrió a Mary Margaret mirándola, esta negó reprobándola pero luego siguió a lo suyo, Emma se le acercó con una cadeneta de papel en la mano.

- Cuando dices que es la fiesta?

- Este fin de semana

Emma dio una cabezada asintiendo y ayudó a Mary Margaret a colocar lo que le quedaba, luego salió a la comisaría dándole vueltas al asunto de la fiesta, ni le gustaban los disfraces ni le gustaban las fiestas, tal vez fuera porque odiaba mezclarse con gente, no estaba acostumbrada a ello, siempre fue demasiado solitaria. Pero lo tenía que ver como una oportunidad de estar con Regina delante de todos sin que nadie se percatara de ello y tanto Emma como ella debían agarrarse a aquellas cosas de momento. Si a Mary Margaret que era su amiga no le parecía bien imaginaba que al resto del pueblo tampoco.

Sus pasos que eran ligeros se fueron ralentizando poco a poco mientras se iba acercando a la comisaría y sus ojos se abrían al mismo tiempo que su boca.

Una Harley Davidson gris metalizada con un enorme lazo rojo la esperaba en la puerta.

La mano de Emma pasó por la carrocería acariciándola preguntándose de quien sería hasta que sus dedos dieron con una etiqueta que colgaba de aquel lazo en la parte delantera

"_Quiero ser tu única tentación"_

Cuando leyó la nota con aquella ya conocida caligrafía miró instintivamente hacia atrás, hacia el ayuntamiento

- Bonita moto

Emma giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, una Regina sonriente apareció ante ella salida de la nada.

- No sabía que el Sheriff de un pueblo pudiera permitirse algo así, tal vez deba revisar su sueldo Señorita Swan - soltó como si tal cosa

Emma aun alucinada la miró y luego miró la moto

- Creo que es un regalo - y levantó la tarjeta en tono lavanda que tenía en las manos

- Um… en serio? - Regina observó la moto como si nunca la hubiera visto pero a la vez dando algunos pasos acercándose a Emma despacito , como fijándose en los detalles de aquella moto sin mirarla a ella - Pues esa persona es muy generosa , creo que debería invitarla a cenar para agradecérselo - siguió caminando hacia adelante

- Y si es un soborno? - Emma no estaba tan segura de aceptar algo así

Regina se giró sin detenerse , se encogió levemente de hombros entrecerrando los ojos por el sol que le daba en la cara

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo… - sonrió y le guiñó el ojo alejándose con una sonrisa en los labios


	9. Sedienta de ti

Se oyen risas a lo lejos mientras nos vamos adentrando en el bosque de Storybrooke. Poco a poco nuestros pasos nos guían hasta el pozo de los deseos donde anida un pequeño gorrión de un tono azul eléctrico, las risas se entremezclan con el murmullo de una lechuza que dormita allá en lo alto entre las ramas.

Pronto percibimos el sonido suave del agua del río mientras el sol nos saludaba tímido por entre las hojas, repartiendo salpicados rayos de luz que hacían que aquel lugar, a aquella hora de la tarde, pareciera mágico

Pronto descubrimos que aquellas risas pertenecían a dos mujeres que se encontraban de espaldas, sentadas sobre una manta de color azul junto a la sombra de un árbol, una lanzaba de vez en cuando una pequeña piedra al río, la otra se humedecía los labios cada vez que tomaba un sorbo de la copa que sostenía en una mano.

- Italia?

Regina sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su pelo también se moviera, sonriendo con los labios apretados mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Tampoco París? - Emma la miró sorprendida

- Um Um - volvió a negar de la misma forma

- No puedo creer que no hayas estado en Europa

- Algo me dice que tu tampoco has estado

Ambas se miraron con complicidad y se volvieron a reír

- me has pillado

- Lo sabía

Emma sonrió a Regina - Me da miedo, la verdad, pero a veces te miro y pienso que me conoces mejor que yo

La alcaldesa sonrío y suspiró - puede ser - contempló los ojos de su amante

Emma volvió a sonreír pero algo más tímidamente y tomó una delicada margarita que encontró entre la hierba y empezó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos pensativa

- En que piensas? - preguntó Regina curiosa cuando se hubo creado un momento de silencio, el primer momento de silencio que habían tenido desde el par de horas que llevaban allí.

Emma exhaló aire por la nariz con la boca cerrada reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando aquella tierna flor.

- En que me encantas

Ante su respuesta Regina sintió un repentino cosquilleo en el estomago y tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarla, no se esperaba aquello y le sonrío.

- Tu también me encantas

Emma se humedeció los labios y alzó la vista hacia ella después de haberlo confesado con palabras, ya que hasta ahora solo habían sido hechos y aquello reafirmaba lo que habían estado dándose, aun tenía mucho que decirle pero prefería ir poco a poco.

- Llevo retrasando mi viaje a Paris toda mi vida , porque siempre he querido ir con alguien especial, Paris es la ciudad del amor - Emma no era tan empalagosa y aquello le sonó demasiado cursi así que intentó arreglarlo - o eso dicen, no se - sacudió la cabeza

- Que estás queriendo decirme? - le instó Regina inclinándose un poco más hacia ella y hacia atrás al mismo tiempo para apoyar la mano en la manta y girarse hacia ella, ladeó la cabeza.

Emma se armó de valor tras respirar hondo y la miró fijamente a los ojos

- Que me gustaría ir contigo - sentenció

El cosquilleo que Regina había sentido antes en su estomago se hizo más , mucho más persistente, sonrío entusiasmada imaginando que viajaba con ella, como una pareja, se lo llegó a imaginar, pero su sonrisa se borró por la oscuridad que había teñido aquel sueño y se mordió el labio superior por dentro, aun así asintió

- Puede que algún día -

Se colgó una sonrisa mientras pensaba en que aquello era imposible dado que estaba atrapada en aquel pueblo, Emma podía salir y entrar a su antojo, igual que Henry, pero ella no. Volvió a beber de su copa y miró hacia el río con la mirada perdida sin darse cuenta que Emma se había quedado contemplando su perfil hasta que sintió sus ojos clavados en ella y giró la cara hacia ella, Regina le sonrío y acarició su pierna

- Si sigues mirándome así vas a desgastarme

Emma volvió a sonreír y chasqueó la lengua dando una vuelta de ojos

- Dejar de mirarte es imposible

- Lo se, se lo digo a mi espejo todos los días - bromeó pero no sin un tinte de realidad en sus palabras

Emma soltó una carcajada

- Oye de que te ríes? - Regina frunció el ceño - Estoy hablando en serio , un respeto

- Si Majestad - ya que Emma había pillado por donde iba - lo que usted diga

Regina alzó una ceja y decidió seguir un poco más con aquel juego

- Siempre le pregunto quien es la mas guapa del reino, pero siempre me responde que es tu madre

Emma negó con la cabeza

- Ese espejo se equivoca

Se giró completamente hacia ella y apoyó la mano cerca de Regina inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

- No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda parecerme más bella que tu

Una sonrisa sensual apareció en los labios de Regina y mirando a sus ojos buscó con sus dedos los de Emma, cuando llegó a ellos los entrelazó con los suyos

- que es lo que más te gusta de mi? - preguntó Regina con suavidad

- Pregúntame mejor ,que es lo que no me gusta

Ante su respuesta Regina dejó la copa a un lado y se acercó a ella, no pudo aguantar ni un minuto más sin besar los labios de su amante y Emma recibió sus labios con gusto. Ambas se soltaron las manos para sostenerse mutuamente y el ocaso bañó poco después sus cuerpos desnudos con su luz rojiza.

No habían terminado de amarse; nunca lo hacían, Regina acarició el cabello de Emma pasándolo por su oreja con una mirada urgente y la respiración entrecortada, hacía ya un rato que había llegado al orgasmo pero sentía algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba respirar. Emma se asustó al ver que no se calmaba.

- Que te pasa? - la miró de una pupila a otra y Regina la apartó pero sin brusquedad y empezó a vestirse

- Tengo que irme - Una extraña angustia la estaba desesperando y sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de echarse a llorar, no podía consentir que Emma la viera así porque ni siquiera ella misma sabía a que venía aquello o puede que si que lo supiera

- No, espera, deja que te lleve - se ofreció Emma pero Regina ya había salido corriendo - Regina!

Emma gritó llamándola, la rubia apenas conocía el bosque pero Regina parecía conocerlo bastante bien, apenas le había dado tiempo a ponerse los pantalones y a medio abrocharse la camisa, la perdió de vista durante un minuto pero entonces un ruido la hizo mirar hacia un lado donde la vio de refilón y aunque Regina conocía el bosque a la perfección, Emma, mucho más curtida físicamente consiguió alcanzarla en dos saltos echándosele encima y empotrándola contra un árbol solo con la brusquedad de la inercia, cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su rostro lo encontraron empapado en lagrimas

- Doy por hecho que esto es el comienzo de algo y no voy a consentir que salgas corriendo a las primeras de cambio, si tienes un problema quiero saberlo.

Regina cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar mirarla mientras nuevas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla. Emma esperaba ansiosa por saber mientras sujetaba sus hombros

- Regina… estoy esperando

- Me he enamorado de ti… - abrió los ojos

Emma se quedó sin palabras y aflojó despacio la presión de sus manos

- … y tengo miedo - la miró de una pupila a otra

La rubia recibió sus palabras notando el temblor de su cuerpo, sintió su desesperación y el terror en sus palabras , quizás porque empezaba a conocerla supo exactamente lo que necesitaba y la abrazó contra su cuerpo llevando una de sus manos a su nuca, cerró los ojos y sintió como Regina rompía a llorar haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo por controlarse , lo que provocaba que su cuerpo convulsionara.

Emma no podía imaginar que solo podía ver de ella la punta de un iceberg, que Regina llevaba sobre sus hombros un peso enorme que no podía confesarle, que lo que podría parecer un juego era una realidad que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz y destruiría todo incluso la relación que ambas tenían. Por mucho que quisiera sabía que aquello sería imposible, no podía seguir, cerró los ojos y sintió la tibia piel de Emma a través de su ropa, su respiración poco a poco se acompasó con la suya al igual que sus latidos y recuperó el aliento sintiendo la firmeza de su abrazo

- tendremos Paris

Al oír las palabras de Emma Regina levantó la cabeza sin romper su abrazo mirándola los ojos

- Tendremos Paris, en París o en cualquier lugar, tu, yo, Henry , nosotros, ahora mismo, en este presente, somos Paris, tomémoslo solo como un símbolo.

Regina siguió contemplando sus ojos

- si, se que es demasiado cursi y como se lo cuentes a alguien te mataré - sonrío fugazmente de medio lado bromeando - pero es lo que has conseguido Regina - dijo volviendo a ponerse seria y sacudió la cabeza contemplándola - no dejo de pensar en ti, las veinticuatro horas del día y no puedo negar lo evidente, necesito tenerte cerca constantemente y se que esto no puede ser bueno, estoy enferma de amor por ti, no puedo más Regina, te juro que no puedo. - Emma construyó aquella frase sin aliento y se quedó sin aire nada más hacerlo

Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando dijo que la mataría si contaba aquellas cosas que estaba diciendo , palabras que a ella le aceleraron el corazón de nuevo, sentía sus latidos en la garganta y contempló su boca tras aquellas últimas palabras.

- Tu eres mi París - siguió Emma.

Regina pasó una mano por su mejilla retirando un rizo de su cabello situándolo tras su oreja despacio, con una suave caricia

- Y estoy tan segura de ello como de que el cielo es azul y de que tus ojos son los únicos en los que deseo sumergirme el resto de mi vida - susurró - yo también estoy enamorada de ti Regina, porque si esto no es amor no sé que otra cosa puede ser - la rubia arrugó la frente con un nudo en la garganta y tragó para hacerlo desaparecer

Regina bajó la mano por su cuello y luego por su camisa sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, respirando lentamente, pensando en todo lo que acababa de oír y Emma decidió seguir esperando que Regina estuviera receptiva pero ya no podía más, porque ahora era ella la que tenía miedo a que todo acabara allí

- vivamos el presente, no pensemos más en lo que está por venir, disfrutemos de estos momentos - fue casi un ruego por parte de Emma y su voz antes segura ahora sonaba temblorosa por la emoción - por favor, no te vayas

Entonces la piel de Emma se erizó cuando los dedos de Regina bajaron por la piel desnuda que dejaba medio descubierta la camisa mal abrochada y Emma cerró los ojos volviendo a tragar con dificultad, cuando los abrió y levantó la vista a sus ojos ya tenía la respuesta que quería y su pecho subió al tomar aliento cuando vio como sus labios se aproximaban y el único botón que había conseguido abrocharse había sido separado de su ojal…

Regina había tomado una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría muchas cosas y que daría a su vida actual un giro radical, desde el picnic sabía que aquello sería decisivo, desde que sucedió pensó que ella nunca había buscado enamorarse, pero en realidad si que lo había buscado, su corazón anhelaba amor y lo había buscado en lugares equivocados, primero en Graham, se había servido de él sin conseguir llegar a llenar ese vacío en su corazón, David había sido una opción imprudente y había sido rechazada y ahora se encontraba con una mujer que le había entregado todo de una sola vez, ambas, se lo entregaban todo cada vez.

Caminaba por la calle, el día sombrío y triste amenazaba lluvia, a pesar de eso hacía calor y Regina llevaba una minifalda negra y una blusa de raso rojo, la chaqueta la llevaba sobre el brazo , el bolso en la mano y sus pasos la guiaban hacia el camino del cementerio donde iba cada día aunque solía hacerlo más bien de noche, aquella noche estaría demasiado ocupada como para hacerle una visita al féretro de su padre. Había aparcado a unos metros porque el camino era estrecho y no se podía acceder con el coche.

Cuando más absorta se encontraba en sus pensamientos el rugido de una moto la hizo mirar hacia atrás y vio a Emma subida en ella, le sonrió pero se giró y siguió andando, la moto se ralentizó yendo a su paso.

- Donde está mi "Buenos Días Sheriff Swan? - le reprochó bromeando lo que hizo que Regina la volviera a mirar de soslayo

- Tampoco me lo has dicho tu…. - una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios - pero te he dado los buenos días con una sonrisa - volvió a mirar hacia delante - no te parece suficiente?

- No, quiero mi beso - exigió rotunda lo que hizo que Regina la mirara alzando una ceja

- Aquí?

- Aquí , allí, donde quieras, puedes elegir sitio, mejilla, labios… - ignorando a lo que se refería Regina , ya que ella quería decir "en la calle"

Regina se paró y se giró hacia ella mirando alrededor, al no ver a nadie se lo dio en la nariz y se separó de ella rápidamente volviendo a andar pero mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

Emma se quedó atontada y sacudió la cabeza

- muy graciosa… - frunció los labios y sonrío para sí , sus ojos se apostaron al final de su espalda observando el movimiento que su trasero hacía al andar haciendo que la falda se tensara, se distrajo tanto con aquel movimiento que aunque la moto iba lenta perdió un poco el equilibrio, Regina que la estaba observando con disimulo rió sintiéndose tan sensual en aquel momento que no pudo evitar morderse el labio, deseó poder besarla de verdad pero no podía hacerlo en medio de la calle

- Mejor que el ojo pon la intención Sheriff Swan - dijo de espaldas a ella como el que dice "está lloviendo"

- Luego te quejarás si te violo - bromeó Emma y Regina dejó escapar una risotada

- no me dejaré - replicó

- esa es la idea -

No hizo falta más para que la rubia reaccionara, miró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Regina clavando los ojos en su nuca y como se le había adelantado pisó un poco y la pasó cortándole el paso y sacando un casco del Top box y se lo tendió mirando su minifalda- Espero que no montes como una abuela -

Regina se paró en seco cuando Emma le atravesó la moto delante, en un principio iba a negarse a montar con ella por si alguien pudiera verla pero en aquel camino no parecía haber nadie más, la miró sacando morritos cuando se hubo decidido - sabes Emma… aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi - y dicho eso situó las palmas de las manos sobre sus muslos y se subió la minifalda lo justo para poder subir a la moto a lo amazonas, lo hizo con una agilidad aplastante y dio un pequeño bote pegándose completamente a Emma , tras ponerse el casco le rodeó la cintura

Emma aun estaba recreando en su mente los tres segundos que había tardado en subirse la falda Aquella mujer podía convertir cualquier cosa en sensual, la había visto comer manzanas y podía asegurar que no había visto antes nada más erótico.

Cuando se subió a la moto y sintió sus caderas contra las suyas y sus brazos rodeando la cintura sintió un hormigueo en el vientre.

- pues estoy deseando descubrirlas - contestó Emma mirándola de soslayo y Regina dejó escapar una suave carcajada abrazándose más fuerte aun a ella mientras la rubia arrancaba la moto.

Tras preguntarle hacia donde se dirigía Regina le contó que iba hacia el cementerio y cuando llegaron ambas se bajaron de la moto

- Te espero aquí

Emma supuso que Regina querría estar a solas, en un lugar así, pareció haber aceptado pues la Alcaldesa asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero al momento tras dar un par de pasos cabizbaja, se giró irguiendo la cabeza y la miró

- no, ven conmigo.

Emma sorprendida tardó un momento en reaccionar, despegó el trasero de la moto,

- como quieras - sonrío ante la posibilidad de conocer algo más de ella, guardó el casco que Regina había utilizado y se llevó el otro colgado del codo, cuando se acercó a ella vió como le tendía la mano y tras un intercambio de miradas se la cogió con la misma sonrisa de antes o más grande si cabe.

Ambas caminaban una al lado de otra con los dedos entrelazados y Regina no podía disimular su gran sonrisa, una sonrisa abierta llena de paz, como si se estuvieran adentrando en un lugar ajeno a todo lo demás, como si aquel cementerio fuera un mundo paralelo en el que ambas habían entrado para estar a solas, los árboles, algún banco y las flores silvestres ayudaban a olvidar que estaban en campo santo y en la mente de ambas que caminaban entre azaleas bajo la sombra de los cipreses les parecía un paseo por el parque, era la primera vez que ambas se cogían de la mano y a Emma le encantaba aquella sensación, por eso no podía al igual que Regina, dejar de sonreír, de vez en cuando, cada vez que Emma miraba hacia otro lado azorada cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, Regina le daba con su hombro un empujoncito al hombro de Emma y esta volvía a mirarla apretando después su mano con suavidad.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Emma miró la puerta del mausoleo donde estuvo con Graham el dia que le pidió que lo ayudara a recuperar su corazón, Emma tragó saliva mientras recordaba aquel momento, la pelea con Regina y poco después la muerte del propio Graham entre sus brazos.

Regina al ver que se quedaba parada tiró suavemente de su mano porque sabía o podía intuir en lo que estaba pensando. Ella había sido la causante de la muerte de Graham y ahora se arrepentía de ello, lo había matado por celos, que anduviera con Emma no le hacía ninguna gracia pero había comprendido "tarde" que aquel no era motivo para matarlo, aun así Emma no tenía ni idea de que ella había sido la causante y aunque se sentía culpable era algo que ya no tenía remedio, también tenía que pensar que si Graham aun estuviera vivo lo que ahora tenía con Emma no habría sucedido. Así que decidió por su bien no darle más vueltas al tema.

- ven - la miró haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el mausoleo insistiéndole y Emma finalmente entró con ella.

Una vez dentro la Alcaldesa cerró la puerta y la miró, el haz de luz de la mañana entraba por un pequeño ventanal bañando el sarcófago que contenía los restos de su padre.

Emma pudo ver el nombre tallado y comprendió quien estaba dentro sin necesidad de hacer preguntas pero aun así Regina se lo confirmó

- Es la tumba de mi padre

Emma asintió pero se echó hacia atrás dando un pequeño salto cuando Regina hizo algo que no se esperaba, lo empujó con fuerza retirándolo y la rubia pudo ver como al hacerlo dejaba al descubierto una escalera secreta, a Emma se le secaron los labios y se le aceleró el corazón

Regina la miró y la volvió a coger de la mano

- va siendo hora de enseñarte algunos - dijo refiriéndose a los secretos que escondía y la arrastró escaleras abajo mientras la rubia seguía sin salir de su asombro.

Cuando llegaron abajo las recibió una pared de tono cobre similar a las taquillas de un banco o las que alquilabas con un apartado de correos, pero no había cerradura visible en ellas.

- Es por aquí, ven - Regina seguía sin soltarle la mano y Emma la siguió tras pasar una mesa de centro se situaron frente a un espejo, Regina posó la mano estratégicamente en algún punto y la pared se abrió

Emma se quedó boquiabierta cuando ambas entraron en aquella sala, miró alrededor con los ojos abiertos de par en par, era una sala diáfana, muy amplia, llena de espejos, sobre paredes blancas adamascadas en negro, desde luego si hubiera despertado allí jamás se imaginaría que estaba dentro de un mausoleo, era un lugar perfecto para mantener oculto a alguien de por vida.

- Esta es mi pequeña guarida y el único lugar donde nadie sabrá nunca que hemos estado.- le dijo Regina

- Woo...Esto es... - bajó la vista de la araña de cristal tallado, pestañeó un par de veces dando una vuelta completa y puso sus ojos en Regina - Increíble

- Y puede ser solo nuestro - Regina clavó sus ojos en los de Emma

Emma la miró en silencio al oír sus palabras imaginándose con ella en aquel lugar que a pesar de estar decorado con colores fríos parecía cálido, parecía más un refugio que una guarida. Un lugar donde sentirse protegida, sintió eso cuando entró. No para esconder a alguien, si no para esconderse uno mismo de los demás.

Regina inclinó la cabeza mirándola

- Te toca mover ficha Sheriff Swan - y sonrió abiertamente esperándola como si le estuviera gritando "a que estás esperando"

Emma sonrió aun sorprendida y poniéndose las manos en las caderas tras oir sus palabras fué a por ella tomándola de las caderas y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Tener un lugar en el que ambas sabían que no iban a ser sorprendidas por nadie era lo que conseguía relajarlas por completo, el cuerpo de Regina quedó lánguido entre sus brazos cuando Emma besó su cuello , la tomó de las piernas y Regina saltó subiéndose a sus caderas, cerró los ojos abrazada a su amante mientras esta la sentaba en el borde de una mesa barriendo todo lo que allí se encontraba y sin hacerla esperar le metió las manos bajo la falda deslizando sus bragas mientras Regina la miraba expectante.

La rubia alzó la mirada tras deshacerse de la ropa interior y volvió a meterle las manos entre los muslos separándole las piernas resoplando al mismo tiempo al sentir el calor que desprendían y la excitación que ambas empezaban a sentir prendiéndose en sus cuerpos.

Emma recorría sus piernas palpándola por completo con sus manos abiertas de arriba abajo colándose entre ellas pegando su cuerpo al de la morena jugando con la punta de sus dedos en el interior de sus muslos sintiendo como Regina se estremecía cuando se acercaba demasiado al centro de su cuerpo y suspiraba mirándola anhelante alzando la barbilla para buscar su boca.

Emma besó sus carnosos y deseables labios y Regina posó una de sus manos detrás de su cuello bajo su rubia melena para profundizarlo, empezó a jugar con su lengua entre suspiros que se convirtieron en un lamento cuando la rubia rozó su clítoris y se alejó al instante de el para subir por su ropa y tomar y tomar sus pechos entre sus manos por encima de la tela de raso de su camisa Regina gimió dentro de su boca cuando Emma los amasó haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran

- no me rompas esta... es mi favorita - susurró sobre sus labios mirándola a los ojos provocativamente sonriendo de medio lado. Mientras Emma tras oír su petición le sonreía mirándola de igual modo, de una pupila a otra, sonriendo y desabotonándola con sumo cuidado y cuando la hubo abierto descubrió su pecho asomando vertiginosamente por encima de la lencería de encaje de color negro, Emma pasó sus dedos por el borde de esta con suavidad y a Regina se le erizó la piel. La rubia bajó su boca a ellos y los mordió lamiéndolos después. La alcaldesa cerró los ojos volviendo a suspirar mordiéndose los labios mientras Emma los dejaba libres sacándolos del sujetador sin desabrocharlo.

Recorrió su espalda por debajo de la blusa y levantándole el trasero le subió la falda del todo, Regina se humedeció los labios mirando a su amante y un gemido escapó de su garganta, Emma sonrío mirándola y se inclinó hacia ella pegando su nariz con la suya.

- porqué gimes si aun no te he tocado - susurró mirándola de una pupila a otra frente contra frente y le mordió el labio

la morena recorrió su mejilla con los labios y esperó hasta llegar a su oído para responderle

- Porque hasta mirarte me excita - le confesó mordiéndole después el lóbulo de la oreja y la miró con intensidad.

Emma le comió la boca, mordió su lengua y su mandíbula , atacó su cuello y su pecho y pasó la lengua por su ombligo

Regina cerró los ojos, se echó hacia atrás y respiró hondo sintiéndose cada vez más húmeda, la rubia le abrió las piernas más aún y la Alcaldesa se sintió morir cuando los dedos de Emma separaron sus labios mayores y su lengua entró en contacto con su clítoris, cuando aquel contacto se hizo más intenso Regina empezó a jadear descontrolada, Emma empezó a disfrutar de algo que nunca había hecho hasta ahora y pasó los brazos bajo sus muslos para levantarlos rodeándolos y hundir más aun allí su boca, la humedad lo iba inundando y Emma la repartió a lametazos recorriéndolo por completo e introduciendo la lengua en su entrada con movimientos circulares y volviendo a subir a su clítoris.

- Emma... - Regina gimió su nombre con la boca seca y la voz ronca, con la cabeza hacia atrás y el cuerpo en vilo, las piernas no habían dejado de temblarle desde el primer roce de la lengua de su rubia y las mejillas le ardían.

Oír su nombre en forma de jadeo y de la boca de su amante era más que un aliciente para seguir insistiendo sobre su clítoris mordisquearlo y lamerlo con desenfreno.

Cada vez que sus paredes vaginales se contraían Emma bebía de ella recogiendo su premio con la sed de quien sediento se encuentra un oasis en medio de un desierto, la rubia se deleitaba a cada movimiento acentuado por sus gemidos mientras notaba como se retorcía.

subió una mano por su cuerpo y agarró uno de sus pechos estrangulándolo y acariciando con el pulgar su pezón sintiéndolo endurecerse y la morena posó su mano sobre su amante acariciándola

- no pares... - le rogó

- no pienso hacerlo - contestó la rubia sin aliento al separarse de su sexo solo un instante para contestar mientras introducía su dedo y la penetraba observando su reacción

El pecho de Regina comenzó a subir y bajar y esta apretó la mano que aun acariciaba su pecho, gimió al sentir entrar su dedo y volvió a pronunciar su nombre una y otra y otra vez desesperada notando como se movía dentro de ella, volvió a notar su lengua que volvía a la carga disparándole las pulsaciones.

Emma sintió que Regina llegaba al clímax y llevó la lengua a su entrada, alejó la mano de su pecho para sujetar una de sus piernas y presionar con su lengua y su dedo un poco más, sintió sus músculos contraerse y su amante acabó corriéndose en su boca. Volvió a beber de ella , a lamer y a succionar su clítoris como despedida. Sacó la cabeza de entre sus piernas y las acarició inclinándose sobre una Regina exhausta y aun en ese pequeño momento de éxtasis tras regresar de la "petit mort" , buscó los labios de su amante y Emma la besó acariciando su pecho con una de sus manos y llevándola hasta su cuello apretándolo entre sus manos privando de oxigeno a su amante quien lo recibía de su boca, habían descubierto que aquello también las excitaba.

Emma presionó aún más y volvió a llevar la mano hacia el sur de su cuerpo penetrándola esta vez con dos de sus dedos y Regina arqueó la espalda

- Fuiste una chica muy mala el otro día… y aún no me he vengado de ti…

Regina miró intensamente a Emma que había encendido el fuego de su mirada con aquellas palabras , recordó el momento en el que se presentó en la comisaría con aquel salto de cama bajo su gabardina y llevó una de sus manos a la que Emma tenía en su cuello intentando que dejara de presionar mientras sentía sus dedos en su interior y como su cuerpo volvía a activarse y se le iba la cabeza al no poder respirar. cerró los ojos y sintió como la rubia aflojaba lentamente, Regina llenó de aire sus pulmones y se incorporó dándole un manotazo para apartar del todo la mano de su cuello, miró a sus ojos verdes y sonrió perversa

- eso no es ni la mitad de la mitad de lo mala que puedo llegar a ser… - volvió a sonreír jadeando levemente , alzó una ceja y sacó morritos levantando la barbilla mientras Emma se movía en su interior y Regina comenzaba a mover la pelvis a su ritmo sin apartar la mirada de aquella rubia que la tenia completamente loca. Se enganchó a su boca , le levantó la camiseta y el sujetador , acarició sus pechos

- Pues estoy deseando comprobarlo - le susurró sobre su boca y cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos en su pecho, su frente empujó la de Regina y Regina abrió su pantalón bajando con su mano hasta su sexo.

Poco después entre el último beso y abrazadas en la cama Regina se obligó a mirar el reloj de la mesilla.

- Tengo que ir a recoger a Henry

Emma le sonrió con ternura mientras rascaba con suavidad su espalda y apoyó su mejilla contra su frente y tomó su mano jugando con sus dedos

- Nos vemos esta noche?

Ella sonrió y cerro los ojos asintiendo cuando ella apoyó su mejilla contra su frente y tomó su mano

- Que te vas a poner?

- Mm.. Eso no te lo diré - sonrío abiertamente y río

La rubia frunció el ceño contrariada

- Entonces como voy a saber que eres tú?

Regina abrió los ojos y la miró a los ojos rozando su nariz

- Créeme, lo sabrás - confirmó con una sonrisa misteriosa y besó sus labios antes de separarse de ella y salir de la cama completamente desnuda

Emma la recorrió con la mirada y suspiró deseando poder echar aunque fuera una hora hacia atrás el reloj para poder seguir abrazada a ella.

- Será mejor que te vayas vistiendo también si no quieres que deje a tu hijo solo en la puerta del colegio - comentó mientras se vestía

Emma sonrío al oírla decir "tu hijo" parecían un matrimonio discutiendo y dejó escapar una carcajada

- vale, ya voy - contestó arrastrando las palabras y salió de la cama perezosamente

Regina que estaba frente al espejo miró a través de él su cuerpo desnudo y se mordió el labio mientras se ataba el lazo que la camisa roja llevaba al cuello sin dejar de mirarla mientras la rubia se vestía, de hecho incluso se quedó más tiempo del que necesitaba allí observándola.

- De que vas a ir tu?

Emma soltó una carcajada sarcástica

- Si no me lo dices tu, yo no pienso decírtelo tampoco - En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ponerse

Regina la miró sonriendo de medio lado y no le contestó. Tomó su bolso, su chaqueta y las dos salieron del mausoleo

- He pensado que después de la fiesta podrías venir a casa y aunque me parece muy sexy verte subir por la ventana y salir de la misma forma quizás sea más cómodo para ti entrar por la puerta, tengo una llave en el felpudo, Henry se queda en casa de Paige, una compañera de clase, tenían que hacer un trabajo juntos, así que estaremos solas - le informó poniéndose la chaqueta y acomodándose el pelo mientras la miraba sonriendo - la fiesta empieza a las diez y el discurso es a las doce, podré escabullirme en cuanto acabe

- Te estaré esperando - le contestó sonriendo pensando en pasar con ella lo que quedara de noche incluso parte de la mañana, treparía hasta el Empire State si tuviera que hacerlo por ella, si ella estuviera esperándola al final de su camino.

- Será la primera vez que podremos despertarnos juntas - sin Henry en casa tenía esa tranquilidad pues la madre de Paige se encargaría de llevarlos al colegio

Emma se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos mirándolas y luego alzando la vista a sus ojos

- Te llevaré el desayuno a la cama - susurró mientras las dos intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad y se besaban.

- te quiero - le susurró Regina

Emma la miró fijamente de una pupila a otra y su cuerpo tembló al oírla decir aquellas palabras

- Yo también te quiero - le susurró también con firmeza y la besó mientras Regina que desde Daniel nunca se había atrevido a volver a decir aquellas palabras rodeó con sus brazos a Emma al verse correspondida, acarició su mejilla mirándola a los ojos y se despidieron después de que Emma la acercara hasta su coche con la moto.

Emma traspasó las puertas del ayuntamiento a las diez y media, aquello ya estaba lleno de gente, todos disfrazados, a pesar del antifaz que llevaba reconoció a Ruby nada más verla, llevaba un traje de Caperucita roja muy sexy, era inconfundible. Miró alrededor, sus ojos veloces recorrían todos los disfraces y a toda la gente y empezó a desesperarse al no reconocer en ninguno a Regina.

Los invitados vieron entrar a una mujer vistiendo una armadura y una espada enfundada en la cadera, llevaba un antifaz a juego con su vestimenta y parecía estar buscando a su acompañante.

Emma volvió a mirar insistente mientras se adentraba entre los invitados pensando que tal vez pudiera estar allí y ella no la reconocía, Regina estaba equivocada, Emma no la encontraría nunca ¿ como iba a darse cuenta de quien era ella? Había mucha gente y muchas mujeres morenas en la fiesta, otras incluso llevaban tocados o pelucas de época y se cubrían el rostro con abanicos o los propios antifaces o mascaras.

Regina Mills había vuelto al cementerio solo para poder recoger el vestido que pensaba ponerse para la fiesta y después de haber pasado el día con Henry en el parque disfrutando de la fiesta para los niños lo dejó con Paige y se marchó al ayuntamiento, Cuando llegó eran las nueve y media, la fiesta aun no había comenzado pero tardó mucho en ultimar los detalles y subió a arreglarse. Cuando por fin estuvo lista se dio cuenta que pasaban de las diez y media pero se miró al espejo y se encontró sublime, sonrío para si y abrió las puertas de su despacho, cruzó el Salón Ámbar y bajó las escaleras principales observando a los invitados de la fiesta a través de su antifaz

Cuando Emma la vio le dio un vuelco el corazón y comprobó y ahora si, que Regina tenía razón, la había reconocido al instante. Su silueta envuelta en aquel vestido de terciopelo negro con ribetes plateados de manga larga, de corte medieval, su cabello recogido en un moño italiano, sus inconfundibles labios pintados de rojo y sus ojos castaños tras el antifaz.

Emma no lo pensó un solo instante y tras su asombro , mientras la morena bajaba delicadamente y empezaba a mezclarse con el ambiente , se lanzó a por ella parándose delante.

Regina paró al encontrarse frente a ella a una mujer vestida con una armadura y su mirada se posó en unos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente tras un antifaz de color plata. Ella sonrío reconociendo a Emma y le tendió la mano de forma elegante para que se la tomara.

Emma sin nombrar palabra tomó su mano y la besó en el dorso.

- Me concede este baile bella dama?

- Por supuesto amable caballero - respondió Regina sin dejar de sonreír y Emma tiró de ella con suavidad para apartarla de la gente hacia un rincón más o menos vacío y la pegó contra su cuerpo

- Sabía que me reconocerías

- Ahora estoy segura que podría hacerlo en cualquier parte - susurró

- Me gusta tu disfraz

- tenía preparado uno de policía sexy, con porra y todo

- y grilletes? - preguntó con picardía Regina mientras empezaban a moverse con suavidad

- y grilletes - sonrío Emma confirmándolo

- y porqué no te has puesto ese? - preguntó Regina con curiosidad

Emma se acercó a su oído.

- Lo guardo para esta noche - susurró rozándole al hacerlo, la oreja con sus labios

Regina se estremeció , cerró los ojos un instante y la miró a los labios y sin pensárselo buscó su boca y la besó , sin preocuparse por nadie más tras la libertad que le daba su disfraz.

Emma sujetó la mano que Regina había posado sobre su hombro y acarició su palma con el pulgar mientras la besaba.

Regina cerró la mano en torno a la suya acariciando con los dedos su dorso y Emma con la mano libre posada sobre la parte baja de su espalda la impulsó pegándola más a ella y se separó de sus labios besando su cuello.

Regina suspiró volviendo a cerrar los ojos rodeándola con sus brazos, con la barbilla sobre su hombro.

- Estoy deseando salir de aquí

- Yo también - suspiró Emma mientras la abrazaba moviéndose despacio con ella disfrutando de aquel contacto escondida entre todos los demás que andaban bailando también al ritmo de la música, todos eran anónimos en aquel momento - pero míralo como una prueba para intentar sentirnos cómodas delante de todos porque no voy a aguantar mucho más sin proclamar mi amor por ti.

Regina levantó la cabeza separándose de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y Emma contempló sus ojos, unos ojos que embrujaban a través de aquella mascara negra.

- No temes que se pongan en tu contra?

- Lo que temo es perderte - confesó con los ojos vidriosos y Regina se inclinó hacia ella posando su frente en la suya cerrando los ojos en silencio mientras la música las envolvía

Sentían su respiración pausada danzando al ritmo de la música e incluso podían percibir al unísono el latido de sus corazones

Poco a poco aquel baile se fue animando y Emma tomó la mano de Regina girándola con suavidad y la inclinó hacia atrás, ambas sonrieron cuando la subió y sus labios se unieron y fueron dando vueltas en torno a la sala enredándose entre los demás, difuminándose, perdiéndose entre las luces de colores y las serpentinas, riendo y disfrutando de aquel momento insólito que ambas tenían antes de que a las doce todos descubrieran su rostro.

Cuando llegó la hora la Alcaldesa subió al escenario acercándose al atril para comenzar su pequeño discurso unos minutos antes de las doce mientras observaba sonriendo con disimulo como, un caballero con armadura, su caballero, se escabullía hacia la salida.

Tras el discurso todos descubrieron su rostro empezando por Regina y la fiesta siguió aun más animada cuando los rostros se reconocieron entre ellos y volvieron a charlar y a bailar esta vez con quienes deseaban hacerlo mientras la alcaldesa desaparecía entre bambalinas.

Regina salió presurosa levantándose el vestido y sin molestarse en cambiarse, deseando poder llegar a casa, cada minuto contaba para ella y el tiempo junto a su amante siempre pasaba rápido, sin embargo la espera hasta aquel momento se le había hecho eterna, deseaba estar a solas con ella, el resto del mundo nunca le había importado y menos ahora.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta de casa

-¿Emma?

La llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta y se la imaginó arriba, en su habitación vestida como le había dicho que estaría, estaba deseando que jugara con ella y hacerse pasar por una criminal solo para que la atara a la cama. Cerró la puerta despacio e intentó escuchar algún ruido que la delatara pero tampoco sintió nada. Dio unos pasos y en la mesa de centro, justo antes de subir las escaleras se encontró una rosa roja y sonrió de medio lado pensando en aquellos detalles que la sorprendían.

Regina tomó la rosa en sus manos se la llevó a la nariz aspirando su perfume, sintió un pinchazo y cayó al suelo desplomada.


	10. Mi adiós Llega hasta aqui

No hacía mucho que Emma había llegado a casa de Regina pues tuvo que pasarse antes a recoger su disfraz de "policía". Cuando entró por la puerta de la mansión con la llave que encontró en el felpudo pasó y subió las escaleras sin entretenerse demasiado, deslizando sus manos por la barandilla de madera mientras el ruido de sus pasos se fundían en la moqueta de la escalera.

Cuando entró en la habitación principal dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y empezó a prepararlo todo extendiendo allí su uniforme y sacando los complementos.

Ensimismada estaba en ello al mismo tiempo imaginando su futuro inmediato, lo que le haría a su amante con aquellos juguetitos y sonriendo al pensarlo pero se dio cuenta que debía darse prisa para que la encontrara lista y se soltó el cabello para empezar a desvestirse cuando un golpe la hizo mirar hacia la puerta

- Regina? - preguntó tras abrir la puerta pero al no oir nada decidió bajar a investigar, como no llevaba su pistola encima tomó la espada que llevaba al cinto desenvainándola.

- Regi? - volvió a preguntar pero sin obtener respuesta, comenzó a bajar las escaleras espada en mano cuando descubrió que su amante se encontraba en el suelo - Regina! - bajó el tramo que le quedaba corriendo asustada hacia ella, se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado soltando la espada y tocó su mejilla, Emma tenía el rostro contraído, posó dos dedos sobre su yugular y notó que tenia pulso pero este era demasiado débil - Regina... - le tembló el labio inferior de forma descontrolada sin comprender que había pasado allí, echó un vistazo rápido alrededor, la puerta estaba cerrada, no parecía haber nadie más. Pasó su brazo por debajo de su cuello

- Regina... por favor , Regina cariño... - intentó hacer que reaccionara pero fue imposible y estiró el brazo hacia el bolso que estaba en la mesa tirando de él, cayó a su lado y lo vació sin soltarla mientras buscaba su teléfono con una sola mano y cuando lo tuvo marcó el numero de emergencias.

La ambulancia llegó al hospital y bajaron a la Alcaldesa , la camilla avanzó con rapidez mientras Emma corría llena inquietud y angustia detrás de ella, de pronto el Doctor Whale la frenó en seco poniéndole el brazo delante

- No puede pasar Sheriff Swan, debe quedarse aquí

- Pero...

- Lo siento no puede - contestó rotundo mientras le cerraban la puerta en las narices

Todo lo que Emma había podido aguantar dado la tensión que llevaba encima, todo el tiempo que se había preocupado por mantener a Regina con vida, todo ese control que se había obligado a mantener, ahora que estaba sola se transformó en lagrimas y esas lagrimas encogieron su corazón ya de por sí inflamado y rompió a llorar con amargura.

Las horas se le hacían infinitas, vio pasar cada segundo en su reloj cuando estaba a punto de volver en busca de la enfermera para que la informara por enésima vez escuchó que alguien la llamaba y se giró encontrándose a Mary Margaret que llevaba un vestido de época blanco y a que a Henry de la mano.

- Emma! y mi mamá? - se abrazó a ella y Emma lo rodeó con sus brazos mirando a Mary Margaret desconcertada

- La madre de Paige se encontró con uno de los paramédicos que han traído a Regina ¿como está? -

Mary Margaret mostraba verdadera preocupación, no tanto por Regina como por Henry , pero era una mujer que se preocupaba por todos sin importar lo que hubieran hecho. También sus ojos observaron detenidamente a Emma quien tenía los ojos hinchados

Emma vio entrar a David con las llaves de su coche, tenía toda la pinta de haberse quedado aparcándolo y de haber llegado con Mary Margaret, llevaba un disfraz de príncipe, Emma miró a Henry

- aun no sabemos nada - le acarició la cabeza - porqué no vas con David a tomar un batido, te informaré en cuanto sepa vale? - el niño asintió y David se dio por aludido tras una mirada de Emma, desapareciendo con el pequeño.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado - sacudió la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente empezando a dar paseos al rededor de su amiga - yo estaba en su habitación oí un golpe y cuando bajé me la encontré tirada en el suelo inconsciente - le explicó nerviosa

Mary Margaret intentó hacer que parara de dar vueltas

- Cálmate, intenta mantener la calma, se que es difícil pero piénsalo, en cuanto todo el mundo sepa que la Alcaldesa está hospitalizada vendrán a ver que pasa, no pueden verte así y por supuesto no se te ocurra contar a nadie lo que acabas de decirme a mi

- que más da eso ahora? - la miró parándose delante de ella - la mujer a la que amo está ahí dentro y no tengo ni idea de lo que le están haciendo... - miró a las enfermeras - Porque nadie quiere decirme nada! - gritó y Mary Margaret tiró de ella para que se callara

- Vale tienes razón, ahora no importa nada - la obligó a sentarse tirando de ella

- Quieres que te diga porqué no puedo pasar? quieres saber porqué no puedo estar ahí dentro con ella? - otra lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y Emma apretó los labios - porqué no soy nada suyo - su boca se crispó intentando contenerse pero no podía, era demasiado el dolor que sentía en su pecho - Regina está sola ahí dentro Mary Margaret y lo único que quiero es estar con ella, quiero que sienta que estoy ahí, que me tiene a su lado - Emma cogió aire y sintió como su amiga le acariciaba la mejilla limpiándole las lagrimas para luengo abrazarla.

- Estoy segura de que no es nada, ha podido ser solo un desmayo, estará bien.

- Lo prometes? - le pidió Emma esperanzada abrazada a Mary Margaret mientras intentaba calmarse y el apoyo que ella le tendía en aquel momento la estaba aliviando de parte de la carga

Mary Margaret comprendía lo que era sufrir por amor, lo hacía cada día por David con aquellos altibajos que ambos tenían. Así que aunque no le gustara de quien se había enamorado Emma , era su amiga y debía apoyarla sin interponerse en su camino al igual que Emma había hecho con ella en un principio cuando empezó a sentir cosas hacia David, no lo aprobaba pero nunca se interpuso. Estaba a punto de responderle pero se vio interrumpida por el Doctor Whale

- Sheriff Swan - se acercó a las dos - Me temo que debo hablar con Henry

Al oir aquello Emma sintió que las piernas le flojeaban y estuvo a punto de caerse por suerte consiguió sostenerse gracias a Mary Margaret que se había puesto a su lado, el pronóstico de Regina no podía ser bueno cuando lo había odio decir "me temo"

El Doctor se dio cuenta del vahído que había tenido Emma pero cuando fue a ponerle las manos encima ella lo frenó alzando la palma de la mano

- Doctor Whale dígame que tiene

El Doctor la miró, luego intercambió una mirada con Mary Margaret y volvió a Emma, estaba entre la espada y la pared y a pesar de la confidencialidad la idea de contarle a un niño lo que iba a decirle ahora a ella, no le entusiasmaba.

- Tal vez sea mejor que se lo digáis a Henry vosotras - una era su maestra, la otra su madre biológica

Emma se acercó a él de forma amenazadora

- Dígame que le pasa, dígamelo ya, llevo horas esperando!

- Cálmese Sheriff Swan

- No me diga que me calme! - contestó Emma a voz en grito

- Emma! - Mary Margaret tiró de ella - Doctor díganos ya que le sucede

El Doctor miró a ambas

- No podemos hacer nada por ella, no sabemos lo que ha pasado ni como ha llegado a este estado pero no hay nada que hacer, sigue inconsciente en estado de coma, su cerebro se apaga poco a poco , le queda poco tiempo.

Emma se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras espantada por la noticia miraba a Mary Margaret

- no… - negó con la cabeza , se negaba a creer que la mujer a la que amaba estaba a punto de morir, se dejó caer abatida en la silla y se inclinó hacia delante llorando y Mary Margaret se sentó junto a ella acariciándole la espalda abrazándola mientras el Doctor Whale le decía que lo sentía.

- Pueden pasar a verla cuando quieran, si necesitan algo avísenme - apretó los labios y se retiró

Emma seguía llorando y lloraba aun más al recordar cada segundo vivido con ella

- Como voy a decírselo a Henry? - preguntó con la voz tomada a Mary Margaret mientras las lagrimas le caían a borbotones de los ojos mientras su amiga trataba de calmarla sabiendo que ninguna palabra lo conseguiría

- Cualquier forma en la que intentes decírselo tendrá el mismo resultado Emma - posó su mano sobre la que Emma tenía en su pierna - Se lo diremos juntas - Mary Margaret no se ofreció a hacerlo ella porque conocía a Emma y sabía que querría hacerlo ella, al menos así tendría un apoyo

Emma miró a su amiga y se dio cuenta que Mary Margaret también tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos

- siento mucho haberte gritado

Mary Margaret acarició su espalda

- yo siento haberte instigado para que dejaras a Regina, viéndote así me doy cuenta de que de verdad la quieres, no se puede luchar contra el amor, lo siento mucho Emma… de verdad - le dijo Mary Margaret sincera y apenada por su situación - lo siento mucho por ti y por Henry

Mary Margaret tampoco podía creer que Regina fuera a acabar así todo había sido de golpe, la había visto tan impresionante en la fiesta que cuando entró en la habitación junto a Henry , Emma y David seguía pareciendo todo una pesadilla.

David pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Mary Margaret acercándola a él y cruzaron una mirada compasiva mientras se situaban a los pies de la cama observando como Emma y el pequeño Henry con el rostro húmedo por las lagrimas e hipando por el llanto, se acercaban a la cama de Regina.

Sin poder articular palabra alguna al ver a su madre en aquel estado, Henry se echó sobre ella llorando sobre su pecho y a Emma se le encogió aun más el corazón mientras los miraba observando el rostro dormido de su morena que poco a poco se iba apagando, el color de sus mejillas ya no existía y Emma cerró los ojos y visualizó en su mente esa luz que desde el primer momento vio en su mirada, una mirada llena de misterio por la cual descubrió en ella a una mujer pasional, una amante generosa e incansable, una mujer que le había dicho que la quería y ambas pensaron que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de aquello que había nacido entre ellas.

Emma aguantaba el tipo como podía y pasó la palma de la mano por la espalda de su hijo para confortarlo. Ella ya estaba decepcionada con la vida, le guardaba rencor por haber hecho de ella una mujer solitaria y fría, todos la habían fallado, los primeros fueron sus padres nada más nacer, más adelante y sin contar sus casas de acogida y a la gente que conoció mientras tanto, estaba Neil y ahora, cuando volvía a ser feliz y no hablaba de una felicidad cualquiera, hablaba de la verdadera felicidad, de haberse reencontrado con su hijo, de haber conocido el amor real, de haberse enamorado de una forma que resultaba hasta dolorosa, cuando había visto un futuro al lado de esa mujer, un futuro que nunca había vislumbrado con nadie, esa felicidad, ese amor, ese futuro, yacía en la cama muriéndose, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Se acercó un poco más , tomó la mano de Regina y la sintió fría, completamente distinta a como solía tenerla y eso la hizo estremecerse ante aquello que hacía aun más real la inmediata pérdida.

Miró a su hijo y luego a David y a Mary Margaret, necesitaba estar a solas con ella pero no quería alejar a su hijo de su madre, quería decirle tantas cosas que aun no había tenido tiempo de decirle…

El tiempo no es eterno y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de ello, la eternidad no existe y el tiempo al lado de las personas a las que quieres es extremadamente corto, disfrutar cada momento se convierte en una necesidad cuando te percatas de ello y a veces, en una obsesión.

Solo nos damos cuenta cuando el reloj empieza a marcar la cuenta atrás tan veloz que apenas te da tiempo a tomar aliento

Solo se vuelve lento cuando ves como su vida se va , esos pesados minutos que se convierten en horas en tu mente, aprietas su mano lánguida y como un témpano al tacto, notas como exhala su ultimo aliento dejando la vida en el.

La maquina empezó a emitir un desagradable pitido y el Doctor Whale entró en la habitación desconectándola mientras Emma sin poder aguantar más tiempo se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su amante, Henry y ella compartieron aquel llanto amargo, mientras él llamaba a su madre y Emma pronunciaba su nombre en una inútil súplica.

Mary Margaret y David se abrazaron, ella no quería seguir mirándolos, se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos y David acarició su espalda rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

Emma levantó la cabeza y su mejilla acarició la suave piel de Regina y en ella afloró el recuerdo de las infinitas pero que ahora le parecían escasas , veces, que la había acariciado, sus ojos se posaron en sus parpados cerrados y bajaron a sus labios aun pintados de rojo y en ese momento no le importó nada más, ni el Doctor Whale, ni las enfermeras, ni David, ni Mary Margaret y siendo egoísta ni siquiera le importó que Henry estuviera delante, tal vez no fuera que no le importara Henry en aquel momento, si no que ni siquiera reparó en él, necesitaba despedirse de Regina, necesitaba su despedida

- Te quiero… - susurró en un suspiro - y siempre que querré…

Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer su rostro incluso con sus manos intentando memorizarlo para no olvidarla nunca aun sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

Henry cesó su llanto al oír las palabras de Emma y aunque sus ojos aun seguían derramando lagrimas y su respiración seguía acelerada guardó respetuoso y atónito ese momento de silencio escuchando como su madre biológica acababa de decirle a su madre adoptiva que la quería y sus ojos hinchados se abrieron de par en par un segundo después al ver como su madre bajaba despacio inclinándose hacia ella.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento en la habitación.

Emma se aproximó hacia los labios de la que había sido su amante, cerró los ojos y la besó sintiéndolos por última vez.

Al separarse de ellos puso las manos sobre Henry

- será mejor que nos vayamos chico - le dijo con voz temblorosa y acarició su pelo dándole la espalda a Regina pues quería guardar el recuerdo de su vida y no el de su muerte en su memoria. Ella ya no estaba allí.

Miró a los otros y los vio mirándose unos a otros y entre ellos mismos de arriba a abajo.

- James… - los ojos de Blanca tropezaron con los de su marido James

- Blanc… Blanca - la miró de una pupila a otra reconociéndola

El Doctor Whale miró a todas partes como si estuviera loco y salió de la habitación tropezando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Emma y Henry los miraban desconcertados

- Emma, Henry

Emma y Henry se giraron hacia atrás al unísono y aún cuando Henry ya había gritado y se había lanzado hacia ella, Emma aun no había reaccionado se había quedado anonadada mirándola

- Regina - su nombre salió de su boca como una exhalación , la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, pestañeó viendo como Regina sentada en la cama abrazaba a su hijo mirándola a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, la sonrisa de alguien que ha estado por largo tiempo enfermo y se levanta sano de golpe, una sonrisa llena de fuerza y Emma se habría parado a pensarlo si no fuera porque hasta hace un instante se había despedido de ella para siempre. Necesitaba confirmar que eso estaba pasando y que no estaba soñando. Se acercó a ella con premura y antes de que llegara Regina ya le había tendido la mano y Emma se la tomó, esta vez su tacto era tibio, ambas se miraron, Emma se preguntaba como podía ser posible, como podía estar pasando aquello y Regina tiró de ella abrazándola. Los tres se fundieron en ese abrazo.

-Emma… - suspiró Regina a su oído - me has salvado la vida

- Emma? - al oir su nombre de boca de Regina, Mary Margaret y David, ahora Blanca y James se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo y ambos se miraron y sonrieron

Emma no pudo comprender que quiso decir Regina, aun fundida en el abrazo se giró al oír a Mary Margaret que la miraba con una expresión nueva y desconocida para ella. Se separó de Regina levantándose de la cama mientras James y Blanca se acercaban a ella

- De verdad eres tu… - dijo James fijándose en cada detalle del rostro de su hija a la que apenas había podido tener entre sus brazos y de la que tuvo que separarse nada más nacer.

- nos has salvado, se ha cumplido…. - siguió Blanca y abarcó su rostro entre sus manos contemplando los ojos de su hija

- Que? - Emma los miró desconcertada

- Pues claro! - interrumpió Henry de pronto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta que por fin Mary Margaret y David sabían quienes eran - Al besar a mamá has roto el hechizo! - dio un salto y se abrazó a Emma a la altura de la cintura

- Que? Que hechizo?

- El hechizo que los mantenía encerrados en Storybrooke ! Tu eres su hija! Tu eres Emma! La Salvadora! Te lo he dicho miles de veces pero nunca me has creído! En el libro decía que tenias que venir para salvarlos! Y lo has hecho!

Emma se sentía aun más confusa y se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás mirando a Blanca y a James

- Un momento… ¿ vosotros sois… ? ¿mis padres?

Blanca y James se miraron sonriendo y asintieron

- Te estábamos esperando…

Pero entonces las miradas de todos se posaron en Regina que aprovechando aquello había salido de la cama con disimulo. Blanca y James perdieron su sonrisa de golpe fijándose en ella.

- Tu! Tu nos metiste en esto! Tu nos encerraste en este pueblo - se acercó Blanca , mirándola con una expresión de odio

- vas a pagar por lo que has hecho - sentenció James acercándose y Emma dio unos pasos hacia ella pero el brazo de James se lo impidió

- Regina - la llamó con suavidad Emma pero la mirada que vio en Regina no era la misma expresión que había tenido hacia escasos minutos cuando había despertado. Miraba a James y a Blanca con furia contenida

Regina iba a contestarles pero sus ojos se fueron a Emma y aquella furia se debilitó al instante y sintió que estaba desnuda ante ella que la miraba sin comprender que estaba pasando

- Ella es la Reina Malvada - le recordó Henry adivinando que su madre no entendía nada y lo hizo con voz desganada como si no recordara haber estado llorando por ella hacia un momento. El pequeño quería a su madre pero la realidad de su interior ahora expuesta le daba miedo.

Emma bajó la mirada a Henry un instante y cuando fue a mirar de nuevo a Regina , esta negó con la cabeza con rapidez y entonces Emma en un movimiento rápido pasó por debajo del brazo de James y aunque ambos, tanto su madre como él intentaron asirle no llegaron a tiempo y terminó acercándose a Regina

- Emma… - la miró de una pupila a otra clavando sus ojos en ella con la respiración acelerada - digan lo que te digan y pase lo que pase no olvides nunca que te quiero - le susurró solo para ella con una mirada de angustia aguantando por no derrumbarse, el hechizo que ha ella tanto le había costado conseguir para mantenerlos a todos en Storybrooke había desaparecido, no sabía como había sucedido pero Regina pensaba romperlo después de su última noche con Emma, esa era su idea, lo que iba pensando camino del cementerio, había tomado aquella decisión, aunque la consecuencia fuera perderla, no podía con la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaría pues Emma no conocía su verdadero ser y un amor así nunca puede ser real del todo si no conoces por completo a la persona a la que amas. No podía con aquello y estaba deseando acabar con todo para bien o para mal. Si el resultado era estar sola lo estaría pero nunca olvidaría lo vivido con ella aunque el resto de su vida acabara siendo una tortura lo recibiría como un castigo.

Fue aquella rosa, estaba segura de ello y mientras miraba a Emma recordó haberse pinchado y sin dejar de mirar a Emma rozó el dedo que había recibido la espina envenenada, aun dolía y en su memoria quedaría el tiempo, afortunadamente escaso en el que se había visto atrapada en la habitación de fuego.

Aquello había sido resultado de un hechizo y sabía quien era el culpable, si no hubiera sido por el amor que Emma sentía por ella jamás se habría despertado y eso le hizo sentir angustia a pesar de ser la prueba de que Emma la amaba de verdad y deseaba que aquello no cambiara.

- Dile a Henry que le quiero - susurró ya que no podía acercarse a él pues estaba custodiado por los brazos de Blanca.

Siguió mirando a Emma a los ojos y cuando esta dio un paso adelante con la intención de besarla la mano fuerte de su padre la detuvo

- Emma, vámonos

Emma intentó zafarse pero él tiró de ella

- No te acerques a mi familia - amenazó señalando con el dedo a Regina, James se había quedado atónito observando aquella escena, no podía creer que su hija, su única hija mantuviera una relación sentimental con alguien que les había hecho tanto daño, el hecho de que fuera además una mujer era otro dato que tendría que procesar más tarde mientras Regina lo miraba con desprecio y alzaba la barbilla desafiante a pesar de sus ojos llorosos, pero guardó silencio porque el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impidió responder y pasó la mirada de James a Blanca y luego a su hijo

James tiró de Emma mientras esta no hacía otra cosa que ver como la alejaban de Regina, Emma tenía miedo, no sabía que estaba pasando, no era miedo en si, si no miedo a no saber que ocurriría, miedo a sentir que no conocía a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada y miedo a perderla, no entendía nada , estaba bloqueada, posiblemente en estado de shock y se dejó llevar por sus padres viendo como Regina se quedaba sola en aquella habitación.

Cuando Regina se quedó sola solicitó su ropa , al ver que su vestido favorito había sido cortado de mala manera rompió a llorar, pero no fue precisamente por el vestido si no por todo lo que había estado aguantando, la enfermera que se lo había llevado le dijo asustada que lo sentía mucho pero habían tenido que cortarlo porque fue la forma más rápida de poder atenderla, Le dio a Regina un pijama medico azul oscuro.

-Puede… ponerse esto - le dijo con timidez y salió de la habitación dando una carrerita

Aquella enfermera estaba asustada al igual que parecían estar todos, todos la miraban a través del cristal de la UCI donde se encontraba.

Regina se cambió tras la cortina, se pasó las manos por el pelo y salió de allí con su vestido ya arruinado colgado del brazo porque le daba pena dejarlo allí y salió del hospital por su propio pie.

Al llegar a casa puso la mano en el pomo y abrió , no estaba echada la llave y cuando entró se encontró su bolso tirado en el suelo, su teléfono móvil, todas las pertenencias que Regina tenía en su interior, la espada de Emma también estaba en el suelo junto a la rosa que debido tal vez al hechizo se había teñido de negro.

Regina estaba segura que aquella rosa no era de Emma como había pensado cuando la vio, aquella rosa pertenecía a Rumple, él se había colado en su casa y la había puesto allí con aquella intención. El sabía que tenía una relación secreta con Emma ¿ si no como iba a saber que la llamaba Cisne? Algo debía haber visto u oído, algo que lo hizo darse cuenta pues, cuando una persona está enamorada , tan metida en una historia no es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, al menos no de todo y por mucho que Regina se hubiera empeñado en ocultarlo, aquellas cosas siempre salían a la luz. Más segura estaba aún de que el motivo de que hubiera usado aquella rosa había sido el hecho de que presentía que había tomado la decisión de romper el hechizo. El siempre lo sabía todo. ¿porqué si no iba a hacerlo ahora? Justo la misma noche que lo había decidido.

Subió a su habitación y cuando entró no esperaba encontrarse lo que allí vio. Sobre la cama preparado el uniforme de policía que Emma le había prometido ponerse. Dejó caer su vestido roto sobre un sillón y se acercó a la cama y suspiró con melancolía dejándose caer en la cama a su lado acariciando la tela del uniforme cerró los ojos y se obligó a levantarse, salió de su habitación y entró al cuarto de Henry, cuando lo hizo, se acercó a su escritorio y acarició el suéter que tenía sobre la silla, lo tomó entre las manos y se aspiró su olor cerrando los ojos. Su pequeño, su bebé, su niño, al que había amado desde el primer momento en el que se lo pusieron en sus brazos y al que le entregó todo y por quien daría su vida…

Alzó la mirada y al hacerlo sus ojos se posaron sobre una fotografía , ella abrazaba a Henry como ahora lo hacía con su suéter.

Lo apretó contra su pecho y se sentó en el borde de la cama ahogando su desesperación en el, sabiendo que lo había perdido para siempre, tanto a él como a Emma.

No fue consciente del tiempo que pasó llorando cuando un zumbido extraño la hizo levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la ventana donde descubrió desconcertada como una bruma morada invadía Storybrooke a la velocidad del rayo.

La expresión triste de su rostro se tornó de pronto en deseo de venganza.

Nadie en Storybrooke daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo el pueblo parecía haber estado sumido en un profundo letargo, al menos en lo que se refería a su verdadera historia, particularmente a la de cada uno, todos recordaban ser otra persona y mientras el pueblo despertaba, Blanca, James , Henry y Emma se encontraban en casa de la que había sido hasta entonces propiedad de Mary Margaret.

- Es que esto no puede ser verdad, descubrir que tras veintiocho años que hemos permanecido a la espera, lejos de nuestra hija nos encontremos con esto, con que nuestra hija tiene una aventura con tu madrastra - señala a Blanca como si ella fuera la culpable aunque no fuera su intención sus palabras salieron de aquella forma

- Oye James, si crees que vas a echarme la culpa de esto la llevas clara, a mi desde un principio esto no me gustaba y no entendía por qué pero ahora si que lo entiendo!, lo sentía aquí - se palpó el vientre - desde que Emma llegó a Storybrooke he tenido esa sensación cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y eso fue lo que me llevó a acogerla en mi casa, ese presentimiento extraño, es mi hija y me duele igual que a ti, esto no debía de haber pasado pero ha pasado..

- Pero lo permitiste! lo permitiste, permitiste que nuestra hija… - le costaba asimilarlo, le costaba pensarlo y más le costaba decirlo con palabras, imaginar que su hija había estado manteniendo relaciones con el enemigo, con una mujer llena de maldad. dio un puñetazo a la mesa - has estado viviendo con ella, deberías haberlo parado a tiempo

- Por si no te has dado cuenta James, nuestra hija es una mujer adulta que…

- Queréis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera? - replicó Emma mientras los miraba a uno y a otro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observando como su amiga y David discutían por su causa un hombre y una mujer que habían resultado ser sus padres y era la primera vez que Emma se sentía en medio de una discusión así - Soy una mujer adulta, como bien dice y mi hijo está presenciando algo que no debería presenciar, así que callaos de una vez. Los dos! - les pidió

Blanca y James miraron a su hija y luego al pequeño Henry. Su nieto.

- Lleváis 28 años fuera de mi vida, me abandonasteis como a un perro y ahora pretendéis interponeros en las relaciones que mantengo? - protestó Emma moviendo las manos acentuando su enfado

Henry miraba a unos y a otros atento a cada palabra que decían pero su madre siempre le había enseñado a no interrumpir a los mayores así que se mantuvo en silencio , la expresión de su rostro reflejaba tristeza y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

- Esa mujer es una bruja! - le contestó James mirándola a los ojos con furia contenida, siempre le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que les había hecho - No te abandonamos como a un perro, tuvimos que dejarte para salvarte, para salvarte de este hechizo que nos ha mantenido aquí encerrados viviendo otras vidas ¿ es que no lo entiendes? - James sintio la mano de Blanca sobre su brazo e intentó calmarse - Regina es la culpable de que crecieras lejos de nosotros Emma - suspiró mirando a los ojos a su hija y en ellos pudo ver reflejados la fuerza de los ojos de su mujer - no la conoces, no sabes lo malvada que puede llegar a ser, ella mató a tu abuelo y ha matado a mucha gente, incluso hasta a su propio padre

- Eso no es verdad - se negaba a creerlo

- Lo es… - respondió Blanca asegurándoselo con un suspiro y los ojos empañados en lagrimas

Emma miró a su madre y después volvió a mirar a su padre y sacudió la cabeza

- No, Regina no sería capaz de eso, no la Regina que yo conozco - sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas - Ella no sería capaz de matar a nadie - contestó con la voz tomada

- Es mala… - dijo Henry con suavidad bajándose del taburete y acercándose a su madre - mi mamá es mala, ya te lo dije, ha echo daño a mucha gente, a todo el pueblo de Storybrooke Emma, tienes que creer a tus padres - los miró y Blanca le acarició la cabeza - Tienes que creerlos , ellos tuvieron que dejarte sola para salvarte del hechizo y que tu los salvaras a todos cuando los encontraras, han estado esperando esto mucho tiempo, tienes que liberarlos, tu eres la salvadora, no puedes ser amiga de la Reina, nos hará daño a todos

Emma se agachó a su altura y lo miró a los ojos

- Henry… aunque me cueste creer lo que estás diciendo y lo creyera de verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no crees que la gente puede cambiar? - Blanca y James se miraron ya que Blanca había creído siempre en aquello - Quiero a tu madre Henry, de verdad que la quiero, se que es difícil de entender para ti - alzó la vista - y comprendo que sea difícil para vosotros, pero quiero a Regina y no creo que haya sido capaz de fingir todo lo que me ha hecho sentir ni todo lo que me ha dado - volvió a mirar a Henry y le acarició la cara - Voy a ir a buscarla

- No, no puedes - la frenó Henry - te hará daño

- Se que no me lo hará, confía en mi Henry - le aseguró y miró a sus padres acercándose a ellos cuando presintió que iban a interponerse - voy a buscar a Regina, quedaos con Henry, lo siento pero esto es demasiado raro para mi - miró al uno y al otro

- Eres nuestra hija Emma, no hemos podido ser tus padres durante todos estos años pero estamos aquí ahora, solo queremos que estés bien - le aseguró Blanca

- Pues lo estaré cuando sepa que Regina lo está… -

James intentó interponerse de nuevo pero Blanca lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza indicándole que se tranquilizara, de nada serviría convencerla de lo contrario, no la conocía como madre, pero si como amiga y sabia lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser - déjala que vaya, se dará cuenta por si sola, es lo mejor - le susurró.

Emma fue a su habitación y se cambió quitándose el disfraz por algo mas cómodo, cuando bajó se encontró la casa sola y la puerta abierta, un ruido de voces fuera la hicieron aproximarse a la ventana la gente miraba hacia el horizonte y tanto James como Henry y Blanca pudieron ver la bruma morada que se les venia encima

- Que es eso? - preguntó Henry

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder la bruma los alcanzó a ellos e incluso a la propia Emma que había bajado y se había situado junto a ellos

- La magia ha vuelto - contestó el Hada Azul mientras la bruma desaparecía

- y si el hechizo se ha roto y ha vuelto porqué seguimos aquí? - preguntó gruñón

- Vamos a hablar con la Reina… - dijo otro

- No - Emma alzó la vista a sus padres, acababa de caer en algo - Regina no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Emma… - protestó James dispuesto a volver a discutir

- No, estoy hablando en serio, no estoy cegada por mis sentimientos ni la estoy defendiendo, Regina no tiene nada que con el regreso de la magia, si la desperté con un beso no es porque estuviera enferma si no hechizada, como en vuestro cuento o… - frunció el ceño - o lo que sea, algo hizo que estuviera a punto de morir y eso no se lo hizo ella misma

- Rumpelstiltskin- contestaron al unísono James y Blanca

Emma los miró a ambos sin saber a quien se referían pero nada más de decirlo…

- Aquí está! - el Señor Gold pasó cojeando y señalando a Regina la cual sujetaban varios tipos, vuestra poderosa y malvada Reina

- Suéltame! - protestaba Regina dando tirones, había intentado atacarlo cuando se lo encontró en la puerta pero la magia no funcionó, no fue capaz de crear ni siquiera una pequeña bola de fuego, no entendía el porqué pero no había tenido tiempo de averiguarlo, las manzanas de su jardín estaban podridas y era algo que escapaba a su comprensión, pues su poder no era más que magia adquirida

- Regina! - Emma se lanzó hacia ella pero sus padres la agarraron

- Emma! - sus miradas se encontraron y Emma pudo ver que se sentía humillada y rota

No, no, no , no ,querida, nada de cháchara - contestó chasqueando la lengua situándose entre las dos - vas a dar un pequeño paseo - le dijo a Regina y alzó el dedo haciendo una pequeña floritura en el aire - hasta tu nuevo hogar - miró a los hombres que la llevaban - Llevadla a la comisaría y encerrarla - miró a Emma - se lo pediría a usted detective pero creo que ha estado confraternizando con el enemigo - y soltó una ridícula y aguda risita.

Emma volvió a tironear pero James la tenía bien agarrada, no quería que su hija saliera corriendo tras Regina

- Emma cálmate

- Como quieres que me calme? - se volvió mirando hacia su padre y pegándose más a él para que Blanca no lo escuchara lo miró a los ojos - Estarías calmado si se estuvieran llevando a tu mujer? - le preguntó desafiante, pretendiendo con aquella pregunta hacerle comprender que su historia con Regina no era ninguna tontería, no era un capricho, era algo real y cuando Regina la llamó nada más verla supo que seguía siendo así, lo había visto en sus ojos.

James clavó sus ojos en los de su hija y como respuesta a aquella pregunta aflojó la presión sobre su brazo pero para entonces Regina ya había desaparecido con los hombres que la llevaban dentro de un coche y Rumpelstiltskin se quedó parado allí delante de todos

- Caballeros, señoras, ya que su Majestad se encuentra indispuesta me temo que ya no están bajo su dominio, si no el mío - sonríe - que pasen un buen día - vuelve a reírse y se marcha tras una nube de humo.

Nada más verlo desaparecer Emma da un par de pasos hacia atrás mirando a sus padres y luego se gira y sale corriendo en dirección a la comisaría, Blanca que ha intercambiado una mirada con James al verla marcharse así…

- No vas a detenerla?

James mira a Blanca y luego hacia el camino que su hija ha tomado

- No- recordando las palabras de su hija , mira a su mujer imaginando como se siente su hija al mirar a Regina, intentando comprenderlo y sabiendo que si es capaz de sentirse solo la mitad que él , la respuesta estaba clara - me temo que es algo imposible - tomó aire despacio y la besó en la frente, mira a su nieto y le pone la mano en el hombro , Henry lo miró y lo abrazó - creo que será mejor que nos reunamos - dijo de forma general y el resto asintió de acuerdo con su Rey y lo siguieron

Emma empujó la puerta de la comisaría cruzó el pasillo, llegaba sin aliento

- Emma! - Regina estaba en la celda sentada cuando la vio entrar y se levantó acercándose a los barrotes mientras la veía acercarse corriendo - no sabía como explicártelo te juro que… - no llevaba mucho allí encerrada pero desde el momento en el que la dejaron allí estuvo pensando en como poder contarle todo, todo lo que hubieran podido decirle sobre ella para ponerla en su contra, aunque nada de eso fuese mentira

Emma puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Regina acallándola, la miró a los ojos y la besó suavemente rozando sus labios, Regina se quedó callada mirándola sorprendida.

- En el hospital, me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara…

Regina asintió rápidamente con la cabeza

- que te quiero - susurró agarrando con mas fuerza aún los barrotes aferrándose a ellos al no poder hacerlo con ella

- Voy a sacarte de aquí - dijo Emma al intentar ir a coger la llave ella la detuvo agarrándola de la camisa

- no…

- No voy a dejarte aquí, Henry tu y yo nos iremos de Storybrooke - le dijo decidida

- No podemos… tu puedes irte con él pero yo no, aunque desconozco lo que ha podido pasar ahora que el hechizo se ha roto

- Encontraremos la forma

- No… no , Emma escúchame, si me liberas todos se pondrán en tu contra, ellos aun confían en ti- tomó aire y metió las manos entre los barrotes sujetando su cintura - tienes que ir a ver a Gold - tragó saliva - necesito que vayas y le pidas que te entregue el libro de mi madre, el libro de Cora, no va a querer dártelo así como así

- Me pedirá algo a cambio

- Si y aun así cualquier cosa le parecerá inverosímil, si te entrega el libro el perderá, volverá a quedar por debajo de mi, es algo que no le conviene pero yo tengo algo que no podrá rechazar…

Emma besó a Regina cuando le contó de que se trataba y le aseguró que volvería con el libro. Se presentó ante Gold abriendo la puerta de su tienda como un Cowboy en un Saloon del Oeste, solo le faltó desenfundar la pistola y girarla con una mano y mascar tabaco

- Quiero el libro de Cora

- Vaya modales Sheriff Swan - alzó la vista del objeto que estaba limpiando

- No quiero perder el tiempo Gold, donde está el libro

- Si quieres el libro tendrás que darme algo a cambio - dijo acercándose con su bastón - y no creo que tengas algo que equivalga el valor de ese libro

- Bella está viva y se donde está, si la quieres tendrás que darme el libro

Veinte minutos después Gold iba camino al hospital con la llave de la sala de aislamiento donde Bella se encontraba y Emma se dirigía de nuevo a la comisaría, nada más llegar le entregó el libro a Regina, esta lo tomó en sus manos y acarició la cubierta - gracias - alzó la vista hacia ella

- Para que sirve? - se sentó en el brazo del sofá que había junto al calabozo

- Con el podré recuperar mis poderes - miró a Emma tras decirlo como dándose cuenta de lo extraño que podían parecerle aquellas palabras a alguien que nunca había oído hablar de magia, al menos no en la forma en que ellos la concebían

- te acostumbrarás

Emma suspiró

- Eso espero… porque pretendo casarme con una bruja malvada

Regina que se había sentado en la cama y estaba mirando el libro, volvió la cabeza hacia ella despacio, como si pensara no haber oído lo que acababa de oír

- por cierto… te queda muy bien el uniforme de medico

- perdona… que?

- que te queda bien…

- no… lo de antes

Emma sonrió y se acercó a ella

- El que? - se hizo la tonta pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa traviesa

- Emma - protestó Regina alargando las silabas

Emma rió

- Se lo que he dicho y tu también lo has oído, no me hagas repetírtelo, aquí no, encontraré el momento perfecto y tendré también un anillo, se que es demasiado rápido, que el tiempo que llevamos en esto se puede contar con los dedos de una mano, pero no necesito más - le aseguró - no necesito más para saber quien eres, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, yo también hice cosas de las que me arrepiento , puede que no estén al nivel de las tuyas pero eso es lo de menos, todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

A Regina se le saltaron las lagrimas con sus palabras y la miró mientras la otra situaba su mano sobre los barrotes buscando la de la alcaldesa y Regina se la tomó

- te quiero - le susurró Emma

- te quiero - repitió Regina

Emma coló sus manos rodeando su cintura y la empujó contra los barrotes para acercarla más a ella y ambas se fundieron en un beso

Emma salió de la comisaría, Regina le dio tiempo para que pudiera irse sin levantar sospechas y mientras tanto abrió el libro, poco después ya sintió en su interior la energía y el la fortaleza que le otorgaba la magia, sus ojos se volvieron momentáneamente de un tono lila , se puso de pie y fue engullida por una nube de humo desapareciendo de la celda sin necesidad de abrir la puerta.

Cuando Emma llegó al ayuntamiento todos estaban discutiendo sobre la llegada de la magia, el hecho de que siguiéramos allí, que no entendían nada y que irían a buscar a la Reina, Emma no podía decirles que había escapado, al menos no todavía, Henry la vio entrar y corrió hacia ella

- y mi madre?

- Está bien chico

- Emma, se que es mala, pero no quiero que le hagan daño

Emma le sonrío acariciando su cabeza y le dio un beso en el pelo, acarició su carita contemplando su rostro lleno de preocupación

- no dejaré que le pase nada

Henry estaba asustado por lo que su madre pudiera hacer pero también por lo que pudieran hacerle, los ánimos estaban caldeados

- Yo se la respuesta a eso

Todos se giraron de pronto hacia ella

- Se el motivo por el que no habéis vuelto - a donde quiera que tuvieran que volver porque ella no tenía ni idea

Sus padres también la contemplaron

- El lugar de donde venís está destruido por completo, ese hechizo lo destruyó todo - al menos esas habían sido las palabras de Regina - No hay lugar al que volver

La sala al completo estalló en murmullos y quejas en voz alta, notó como Henry se abrazaba mucho más fuerte a ella y Blanca abandonaba el estrado para acercarse a ella y a su nieto.

- Emma, ¿porqué no vienes a casa?

Emma miró a su madre y pensó en Regina

- No puedo, Henry y yo nos vamos

- Que os vais? A donde? - preguntó sorprendida

- De Storybrooke , no lo se, aun no se nada, pero me lo llevo

- no, no puedes llevártelo, no podéis iros - Blanca la miró preocupada y al mismo tiempo angustiada, su corazón había dado un vuelco, no podía volver a perder a su hija - por favor…

Miró el rostro de su madre y negó con la cabeza, tenía que ir a buscar a Regina y encontrar la forma de salir de allí con ella, porque no pensaba por nada del mundo dejarla en Storybrooke.

- Emma, se que es raro, que todo esto te debe parecer de locos, pero eres nuestra hija

James se acercó a ellas

- que pasa?

Mary Margaret lo miró

- Emma quiere marcharse con Henry - lo miró suplicante intentando que él hiciera algo para convencer a la testaruda de su hija

- Que? - se sorprendió y miró a Emma - no puedes irte Emma, acabamos de recuperarte

Emma chasqueó la lengua

- Lo siento, pero necesito seguir mi camino, ya he hecho aquí lo que se suponía que venía a hacer, a salvaros - dijo no sin cierta ironía aunque ya empezaba desde luego a creer en todo aquello, sobre todo desde que Regina había despertado con un beso, eso era algo que escapaba a cualquier explicación científica o lógica y había sentido al hacerlo una ráfaga, cuando sus labios dieron con los suyos, la sensación exacta fue como atravesar un campo de fuerza magnética, pero creyó que eran cosas suyas hasta que la vio sentada en la cama.

Blanca la cogió de las manos

- No puedes hacernos esto, quiero hablar contigo, quiero conocerte, eres mi hija y se que es difícil hacerlo ahora que han pasado tantos años, nos vimos obligados a dejarte, no queríamos que el hechizo te afectara te libramos de este castigo

Emma sintió todo su dolor germinar y florecer en su vientre, en su mente , en su corazón con todas las palabras de su madre fueron las semillas, soltó las manos de su madre.

- A cambio de que? Toda mi vida he estado sola - miró a sus padres - toda mi vida he pensado que mis padres me abandonaron porque no me querían, he crecido en un orfanato y me he pasado dando tumbos de una casa de acogida a otra, sin comprender porqué me había tocado vivir así, sin comprender que mal había hecho, si el hechizo era un castigo pero al menos habríamos estado juntos - los miró con tristeza, pensando en todo lo que se había perdido - que castigo es peor? - se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras no hacían que causarle más dolor - Puedo entender que lo hicierais, de todos los padres que pude imaginar que pudieran ser los míos desde luego jamás pensé que fuerais así, esto es algo, increíble, vosotros sois… héroes, príncipes, princesas… lucháis por defender a vuestro pueblo, os sacrificáis y todas esas cosas, pero mi vida es completamente distinta

- Emma…. - Blanca ladeó la cabeza, somos tus padres y te queremos, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos - le se saltaron las lagrimas - y tu y yo hemos hablado de cosas que no deberíamos, citas, ligues de una noche…

- Ligues de una noche? - James miró a Blanca desconcertado, aquella palabra lo había hecho alarmarse

Blanca levantó la palma de la mano hacia él sin mirarlo

- estábamos hechizados

- con quien?

Emma los contemplaba a los dos y alzó la ceja, su madre desvió la vista de ella y con resoplando se lo soltó sin anestesia

- Con Whale

- Whale? El Doctor Whale?

- Si, pero solo fue una vez - volvió a insistir - y estábamos hechizados

James parecía estar perfectamente, parecía haberse quedado conforme pero por dentro creció una furia incontenible y no precisamente hacia su mujer

- Emma ven a casa con nosotros , por favor, intentémoslo, dadnos una oportunidad… - la miró suplicante y le tendió los brazos

Emma sintió como su hijo le ponía la mano en la cintura y desvió la vista de su madre a él, el niño lo miraba y le hizo un gesto para que cediera, al volver a mirar a su madre se dio cuenta que ella la necesitaba, necesitaba abrazarla, así que Emma se acercó puede que incluso con un gesto de fastidio fingido porque realmente quería a la que había sido su amiga todo este tiempo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, al hacerlo cerró los ojos y mientras Blanca acariciaba su pelo y su espalda y la apretaba contra ella, Emma se sintió extrañamente reconfortada e incluso llegó a emocionarse mientras pensaba que estaba abrazando a su madre. Al separarse de ella se le habían saltado las lagrimas de forma incontrolada

- Vale - con voz temblorosa y se enjugó las lagrimas avergonzada , se puso las manos en las caderas haciéndose la fuerte - iré - suspiró y en ese momento vio al Doctor Whale salir volando contra el suelo, lo que hizo que dejara de sollozar

- Pero que…. - se preguntó Emma pero se percató al instante

Su padre salió disparado por la puerta del ayuntamiento

- eso por acostarte con mi mujer

Emma se había adelantado y le había tapado los ojos y los oídos a Henry llevándolo contra su pecho nada más ver a su padre salir, ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta que James había desaparecido de la pequeña conversación que mantenían.

- James! - protestó Blanca y salió tras él corriendo y amarrándolo con fuerza - se puede saber que haces

- ajustando cuentas - y le hizo un gesto indicándole que lo estaba vigilando

Gruñón lo levantó del suelo ayudado por Roja

El Dr Whale sabía que se merecía aquello así que se limpió la sangre del labio, miró con odio contenido a James

- Quien eres?

- Eso a ti no te incumbe - se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Blanca, James, Henry y Emma aparecieron en casa poco después y se sentaron alrededor de la isla de la cocina, Henry se quedó agotado se quedó dormido en la cama de su abuela, Emma y sus padres llevaban un buen rato de conversación y habían suavizado el tono al llegar a la parte más delicada, Blanca miró a su nieto y James contempló a su hija

- Y el padre de Henry? - Blanca sabía que era un asunto privado, que parecía difícil para ella y lo respetó , no se lo sonsacó a su amiga, pero ahora no era su amiga, era su hija y quería saberlo.

Emma miró a su hijo y bajó la cabeza mirando a su taza de café, le dio un par de vueltas pensando en Neil.

- Le dije a Henry que era un héroe , pero nada más lejos de la realidad - suspiró

James notó que la preocupación de Blanca por su hija y por lo que había vivido empezaba a traspasar los poros de su piel y le pasó la mano por la espalda, solo para que supiera que estaba ahí y que él también compartía y sentía lo mismo aunque llevara la profesión por dentro. Blanca no quería hacer conjeturas precipitadas, respiró hondo y se preparó para lo peor esperando a que su hija continuara sin querer interrumpirla temiendo que no quisiera terminar de contarlo.

- Lo conocí… cuando estaba intentando robar un coche

- él ? Robando un coche?

- no, yo, bueno él también

- que? - Blanca se alarmó y subió el tono un poco

- no entiendo - dijo James

- ha eso me dedicaba, a robar, a estafar… para poder sobrevivir - no quiso tomarse un descanso con aquella frase para que no la interrumpieran y soltarlo de una vez - yo vi un escarabajo amarillo en la calle, me di cuenta que tenía las llaves puestas, asi que lo abrí, me metí dentro y Neil ya estaba ahí

- Era el dueño del coche? - preguntó Blanca sin salir de su asombro

- más o menos - contestó Emma moviendo la cabeza

- más o menos? Lo era o no lo era? - pregunto James

- Lo era entre comillas, digamos que él lo encontró antes que yo

James y Blanca se miraron

- Lo estaba robando - aclaró a ambos - y yo lo interrumpí, pero eso fue hace mucho - se apresura a explicar - dejé de hacer esas cosas tras pagar mi deuda con la justicia, además me cogieron por su culpa… me dejó tirada - odiaba recordar aquello

- pagar tu deuda con la justicia? - preguntó James mirándola pero sintió la mano de Blanca sobre la suya y hizo que disminuyera su tono de voz aunque Blanca parecía estar igual o más tensa que él

- Estuve en la cárcel - susurró y miró a su hijo - Henry nació allí… yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me encerraron - decidió no esperar reacciones y continuó- no quería criar a mi hijo en ese entorno y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era entregarlo en adopción - no quería pararse a pensar en como había llegado a parar a Storybrooke, justamente con sus abuelos, que su abuela le diera clases en el colegio y que fuera criado por alguien que era en realidad un villano de un cuento, un personaje de tinta y papel que jamás había imaginado que fuera real y mucho menos que ella misma fuera parte de aquella historia, que ella misma nunca estuvo reflejada porque Blancanieves y el príncipe en su cuento nunca tuvieron un hijo, el cuento acababa en "y comieron perdices" como casi todos, había muchas leyendas y muchas historias q nunca imaginarias que estuvieran basadas en una realidad, pero aquella lo era y tenía que mentalizarse en ello.

Blanca y James sentían el alma dolorida y el corazón roto por las palabras de su hija, por todo lo que había sufrido que era inimaginable para ellos, ambos sabían que le habían fallado y al dolor de esa separación que Blanca sentía como la falta de la mitad de ella misma se sumó toda aquella historia que no hacía más que empeorar la herida a la que solo le faltaba sangrar.

James y Blanca se acercaron a Emma, situándose tras ella y la abrazaron y la joven se sintió reconfortada por el abrazo de aquellos padres que dieron todo por ella sin que ella fuera consciente de ello, en aquellos momentos esa decisión les pareció la mejor porque no sabían que les iba a suceder, pero tenían que pensar en el ahora.

La moto arrancó con un sonido limpio y seco y sus ruedas empezaron a deslizarse con suavidad sobre el asfalto, la rubia melena de la mujer que la conducía se sacudía con el viento porque ni siquiera se había puesto el casco, el aire que le rozaba las mejillas refrescaba sus pensamientos y sus ideas, pero la idea que en un principio había sido la de volver a verla para derramarse sobre sus labios había cambiado radicalmente tras un tercer encuentro con Rumpelstiltskin y una charla con la Abuelita en Granny's. Emma sabía hacia donde se dirigía pues desde luego intuía que Regina estaba allí.

- Regina…. - Llamó Emma cuando entró en la sala de aquellas cajas de seguridad y se acercó a aquel espejo mirándose en él

Regina contempló a su amante a través de él y sonrío con dulzura, los ojos llenos de lagrimas, la mirada emocionada y abrió

- Emma… tengo que… - pero la mirada de la rubia impidió que el final de aquella frase terminara de salir de salir de su boca - que ha pasado?

Hacía tiempo que Regina no veía esa mirada en ella, una mirada fria que hizo que su corazón se parara de golpe

- Emma que pasa… - Regina tragó, pudo ver desprecio en sus ojos y no se atrevió ni siquiera a respirar

- Que le hiciste a August?

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron hasta su máximo apogeo y se quedó sin habla

- contéstame, que le hiciste a August

Regina sacudió la cabeza

- Yo no le hice nada

Emma dio un paso hacia ella que la acercó lo suficiente como para parecer aun más amenazadora

- donde está?

- No lo se… - la voz de Regina sonó temblorosa

- El Sr Gold y Granny dicen que te vieron salir de su habitación y al dia siguiente descubrieron que no se encontraba allí ¿Dónde está?

- Emma… - Regina asustada juntó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus labios - te juro que no se nada de August…

- Porqué fuiste a verle? - Emma se impuso aun más ante la alcaldesa

Las lagrimas de Regina rodaron mejilla abajo

- Para decirle que te quería, que se alejara de ti, pensaba amenazarlo con echarlo de Storybrooke - su voz temblorosa la hizo casi romper en llanto y sus ojos se empañaron tanto por la frialdad de Emma que la voz murió de nuevo sin poder terminar

Emma estaba tan llena de odio que no veía más allá, mientras intentaba aparentar que las lagrimas de la que había sido su amante y con quien había planeado pasar el resto de su vida no le afectaban lo más mínimo, su corazón luchaba por olvidar lo que había oído y abrazarla pero no podía, no podía pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer que no acababa de redimirse y que de buenas a primeras podía traicionarla.

- Y en lugar de amenazarlo lo mataste - inquirió

- No! No lo maté! - gritó Regina con voz ronca rompiendo a llorar finalmente - yo no lo maté

- Entonces que pasó! - Emma llena de rabia la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió, verla así la estaab matando, quería saber, quería oir de su boca que no le había hecho daño, lo necesitaba - Dime que pasó! Maldita sea!

Regina se agarró a los brazos de Emma para frenar su zarandeo, con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba controlar sus lagrimas

- Cuando fui a su habitación ya no estaba, no había nadie y tampoco estaban sus cosas - abrió los ojos mirando a Emma - creí que se había marchado, que se había ido de Storybrooke, tienes que creerme Emma… no iba con la intención de hacerle daño… solo…

- Solo que? - la fuerza con la que Emma había entrado se iba debilitando a cada palabra de Regina y se desinfló casi por completo

- Solo Iba a…. amenazarlo, un poquito - los ojillos de Regina se entrecierran buscando calmar a Emma dejando entrever una casi imperceptible y tímida sonrisa implorando su perdón

Emma la miró y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, no podía con ella ni con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, venció la distancia que había entre ellas y la abrazó besandola despues, mirándola a los ojos, creyendo en sus palabras

- ya te dije que no tenias que estar celosa de él y para ser mi única tentación no tenias que regalarme una moto - susurró sobre sus labios - ya lo eres y lo fuiste desde el primer día que te vi - y ya no se volvió a preocupar más por August, porque probablemente se habría marchado tal y como vino, Granny vio bajar a Regina y Gold solo quiso meter cizaña.

- Tengo que contarte algo…

Emma la mira a los ojos, sonríe.

- Ya me lo cuentas después

Y la llevó directa a la cama para poder sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y la fuerza de su vida.


	11. SwanQueen

- I'm pregnant

- How is it possible?

- Magic

La sonrisa de Regina impactaba contra el desconcierto de Emma quien la miraba asombrada tras aquella confesión.

- Es tuyo Emma.

- Pero eso no...

Regina niega con la cabeza

- Me salvaste la vida con un beso... ¿dudas de los limites de la magia? -

Regina la miró con tal dulzura que Emma no pudo más que creer en lo que le decía. Sus ojos completamente iluminados la miraban con intensidad.

Su amante tomó su mano y la posó en su vientre y la guió hasta un punto concreto, Emma iba abrir la boca pero Regina la acalló con un par de dedos sobre sus labios

- Cierra los ojos y solo siente.

Emma la miró y cerró los ojos obedeciendo a Regina y entonces pudo sentir a través de la yema de sus dedos unas leves pulsaciones

- Es el corazón de tu hija

Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida

- Hija?

Regina asintió con la cabeza

- Es una niña, lo sé. - aseguró - lo presiento - y su sonrisa fue aun más grande que la anterior.

Emma sonrío y abrazó a su amante bajo las sabanas

- Pues vamos a tener que adelantar la boda - susurró acercándose a sus labios

A Regina se le escapó una carcajada nerviosa antes de llegar a besarla.

- Aun no me lo creo… - susurró

- ni yo… - Emma rió - yo tampoco…

- como crees que van a tomárselo ese par de idiotas?

Emma frunció el ceño - no los llames así -pero le hizo gracia y se le escapó una sonrisa - eres mala - la miró a los ojos y después a los labios.

Regina rió de nuevo y suspiró

- Una boda…

- Que? - preguntó al verla suspirar

- Nada…

- No te gusta la idea? - Emma apoyó un codo sobre la cama y acarició la piel de su morena con la yema de los dedos, Regina los paró y se los llevo a los labios besándolos

- Me encanta… es solo que será la primera vez que me case por amor, cuando me casé con tu abuelo lo hice obligada por tu bisabuela

- sabes lo raro que suena eso? - frunce el ceño

Regina volvió a reír

- si

- has vivido demasiado… - alza una ceja

- pero me conservo bien

Emma sonríe recorriéndola con la mirada llena de deseo

- Desde luego… - siente un hambre voraz y va directa a su cuello mordiéndolo mientras oye como su amante suspira- No se como he podido dudar que estés embarazada de mi… - se acercó a su oído - abuela.

Regina le mete un manotazo

- Como vuelvas a llamarme abuela… - los labios de Regina se ralentizaron remarcando la intensidad de sus palabras acercándose al oído de su rubia - te mataré

Emma rió y le dio la vuelta a su morena subiéndose a su espalda

- Claro Majestad, lo que usted diga

Regina le dio un golpe con la almohada en su trasero desnudo y Emma volvió a reír

- Pero antes de que me mate permítame… - se inclinó sobre ella y Regina sintió sobre su trasero el sexo de su amante, suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos ,sintiendo como se deslizaba por su cuerpo

- … hacerle un masaje

- hazme todo lo que quieras… - suspiró dejándose caer sobre la almohada.

**(BSO MOMENT : **watch?v=DPxVIx06_CQ

Ahora, con el cuerpo de su amante en sus manos a su entera disposición Emma tomo aire y suspiró despacio, dibujando con sus dedos sobre el lienzo de su espalda y de forma delicada acarició cada centímetro de su piel, sin dejar un solo milímetro por besar y a cada roce de sus manos o de sus labios, recibía las respuestas de su morena que incapaz de pronunciar una palabra le contestaba con suspiros de anhelo.

Sus manos se colaron desde atrás acariciando su sexo entre el estrecho espacio que le proporcionaban sus muslos y Regina separó las piernas levantando su trasero y empujándolo contra el vientre de su amante, ambos cuerpos encajaban el uno con el otro como si estuvieran hechos para ello, como si hubieran estado toda la vida buscando la pieza correcta.

Sin ser capaz de aguantar por más tiempo la separación de su cuerpo la morena se incorporó de rodillas sobre la cama para acabar sentada sobre el regazo de su amante quien también de rodillas la recibió gustosa pegando por completo su pecho a su espalda.

Regina era incapaz de abrir los ojos y arqueó el cuello hacia atrás posando su cabeza en el hombro de su rubia mientras esta seguía masajeando desde atrás su sexo, sentía su palma al completo recorriéndola y la punta de sus dedos jugaban con su clítoris, su otra mano acariciaba sus pechos. Regina se sentía entre las delicadas manos de su amante como un instrumento musical del cual ella era la única que sabía arrancar las notas que la hacían vibrar en una armonía celestial perfectamente en sincronía con su cuerpo.

Aquellos primeros acordes fueron solo el comienzo y cuando Emma la penetró empezó a danzar sobre ella, primero con suavidad y luego llevando sus manos hacia atrás apoyándose en las rodillas de su amante mientras esta deslizaba su lengua por su cuello y seguía insistente pellizcando sus pezones

- Emma… -

Su amante la estaba dejando sin resuello y como respuesta aquello Emma la tumbó hacia atrás, sienten que les falta cama para tanto amor y Emma sin soltarla busca acomodarla para no caer, Regina gime desesperada al sentir como el dedo de su amante sale de su interior y pasa una pierna sobre la de Emma, esta la abraza desde atrás y no la hace esperar mucho, ambas sentadas y de nuevo encajadas y en sintonía vuelven a la misma danza, esta vez, la rubia la acaricia pasando su mano hacia delante y penetrándola con dos de sus dedos, Regina vuelve levanta la pelvis moviéndose en vaivén , se echa hacia atrás pasando un brazo por el cuello de su amante obligándola a inclinarse hacia delante y busca su boca besándola con pasión ahogando en ella sus gemidos

Emma siente sus dedos empapados y su suspiro de satisfacción se pierde entre los jadeos de Regina, saca sus dedos de su interior muy despacio para no atormentarla dejandolos ir demasiado rápido terminando con una suave caricia

- Te amo… - susurra la alcaldesa cuando sus músculos se relajan mirando a los ojos a su amante

Emma sonríe con las mejillas arreboladas acunándola entre sus brazos y la besa en la frente sudorosa

- yo te amo más - susurra sobre su piel y su amante niega con la cabeza despacio, sonriendo

- De eso nada… - resopla y no sin gran esfuerzo se gira placando a Emma - Ahora voy a darte lo tuyo - y tras sus palabras toma su mano e introduce en su boca los dedos que Emma había tenido en su interior mientras observa como su amante se relame los labios mirándola.

Regina bajó con sus manos desde sus hombros hasta sus pechos posando sus manos en el y estrujándolos

- Aun no sabes… - acarició sus pezones con los pulgares - …lo que es tener sexo con una Evil Queen -

Emma la mira desde abajo, torso desnudo, deteniendo su mirada en sus turgentes pechos hasta llegar a sus ojos

- Pues enséñamelo… - susurra tomándola de las caderas

Regina aparta sus manos casi con brusquedad llevándolas por encima de su cabeza y presionándolas contra la almohada, entrelaza sus dedos con los de su amante apretando su palmas contra las de ella

- Ahora vas a quedarte aquí , calladita - muerde su boca - sin hacer ruido

Emma gimió sin poder evitarlo y Regina la sujetó de la barbilla con fuerza

- He dicho calladita - y alargó su mano hasta el cajón de la mesilla mostrándole un pañuelo el cual ató a sus manos y luego al cabecero de la cama

- Regina….

- Shhhh - la besó - cogió otro pañuelo y se lo puso alrededor de los ojos

Emma se mordió el labio

- Vas a saber lo que es bueno…. - y sonrió con pícara observando a su amante atada, con los ojos cubiertos por su pañuelo que un primer momento pensó en que acabara en su boca, pero necesitaba su boca, necesitaba besarla y necesitaba que ella buscara con su lengua la suya.

Emma guardó silencio con una sonrisa pero sin poder evitar que sus nervios se dispararan y su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza cuando Regina empezó a besar su cuello y a bajar por su cuerpo.

Regina succionó los pezones de su amante lamiendo la aureola que lo rodeaba, introduciendo su pecho en la boca , dándole mordiscos tras lo cual volvía a lamer la zona para calmarla, morder le gustaba demasiado como para dejar de hacerlo, se dedicó a uno por entero mientras su mano libre tanteaba el otro endureciendo a la vez ambos, luego se fue a él y repitió los mismos movimientos hasta que estuvo satisfecha y los pegó uno al otro mordiéndolos , lamiéndolos y succionándolos prácticamente a la vez, luego primero uno, después el otro, jugando con ellos, disfrutando de ellos mientras su amanse te retorcía con suavidad sobre la cama, aun no sabía lo que le esperaba… aquello no era nada, la verdadera tortura aun no había comenzado

La alcaldesa bajó por su vientre, lamió su ombligo, mordió su costado y sus caderas, acarició su monte de Venus y lamió su clítoris sintiendo como las piernas de su amante temblaban involuntariamente como un reclamo pero ella ya había bajado por sus muslos pasando de largo, acariciando sus pies y chupando sus dedos, besó su empeine y lo metió entre sus piernas cerrando los ojos al sentir como su amante lo movía haciendo rozar su dedo más flexible contra el botón de su clítoris, Regina gimió mordiéndose con fuerza el labio, estaba volviendo a excitarse de nuevo y al ver la sonrisita de Emma se obligó a apartar su pie a pesar de ser ella misma quien no se había resistido a acercarlo a su entrepierna, no quería que se saliera con la suya.

Se inclinó sobre el sur de su cuerpo y comenzó a lustrar su perla, primero despacio y después dejando vagar su lengua inquieta por cada rincón

- Regina…- la respiración de Emma se aceleró de golpe y notando la sangre golpeando en sus sienes, gritó, pidió que la soltara a voz en grito pero su amante no acudía a ninguna de sus plegarias, sintió la necesidad de cerrar las piernas y golpeó a Regina con ellas

- Regina… - su pecho se inflaba y se desinflaba pero Regina no atendía a razones deleitándose en cada mordisco mientras Emma tironeaba buscando liberarse- Suéltame… por favor - ya podía seguir suplicando porque Regina no estaba por la labor de soltarla, estaba disfrutando de ello como una niña con un juguete nuevo

Fue tan descomunal la excitación que la rubia acabó eyaculando en la boca de su amante y Regina sorprendida no dudó en beberlo con ansias

Emma se sintió avergonzada en parte al notarse tan húmeda, las mejillas completamente encendidas y ahora sus ojos por fin libres miraban a su amante fijamente

- Eso si que no me lo esperaba… - susurró Regina cerca de su boca lo que hizo que Emma aun atada no pudiera cubrirse la cara con las manos - te quiero - Regina se lo dijo con firmeza al notar que su rubia estaba avergonzada - cada día que pasa estoy más enamorada de ti, creí que eso ya sería imposible - la besó procurándole al mismo tiempo oxigeno a su amante y mientras la besaba tiró del pañuelo de seda que mantenía sus manos atadas liberándola y Emma la rodeó con sus brazos.

Con el aliento recuperado pero aun avergonzada la rubia prefirió desviar la atención del ese tema

- Nosotras aquí… con lo que está cayendo fuera…

- No es el fin del mundo, mientras yo tenga en poder mi magia Rumpel no puede hacernos daño, yo convoqué el hechizo, por lo tanto y aunque haya sido destruido el poder sigue siendo mío.

- Y que pasará cuando se enteren que aun existe el bosque encantado?

- No lo sé, pero hiciste bien en hacerme caso y en decirles que no había nada donde volver, porque no se como hacerlo, se me echarían encima y no tengo la menor idea de cómo volver

Emma sujetó sus brazos, la besó con un suspiro y dejó que Regina se acurrucara

- Una niña…

Regina sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza y ambas se quedaron dormidas


	12. Epílogo

Regina despertó, abrió un ojo, miró a Emma y luego abrió el otro, sonrió y suspiró al ver que estaba dormida, había sido una noche muy larga, no recordaba haber tenido una noche así en años. La cubrió bien con la ropa de cama y beso su mejilla acariciándola con los dedos.

Emma se incorporó de repente pero sin brusquedad

- Se ha dormido - fue una exclamación de sorpresa

Regina se puso los dedos delante de los labios

- shhh , vas a despertarla

Emma miró a la pequeña rubia que descansaba aletargada entre las dos, un pequeño gorjeo salió de su garganta mientras dormía, no pudo contenerse y beso la frente de su pequeña Emma sonriendo.

- Parece mentira que se haya pasado la noche llorando, así parece un angelito, podríamos haberla llamado Angela

Regina sonrió

- Esta niña ha nacido con el nombre puesto, nada más verla y tenerla entre mis brazos, ver su rostro, te vi a ti en ella.

Emma sonrío y la envolvió un poco más en la toquilla, aquella vieja toquilla que un día había pertenecido a ella.

- no entiendo porqué llora tanto

- Le están saliendo los dientes, Henry también era igual

Emma volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con algo de melancolía

- A veces olvido todo lo que me he perdido y olvido que tu criaste sola a Henry

Regina se acercó a ella inclinándose con cuidado por encima de la pequeña para besar a su mujer

- Ahora estás criando a Emma conmigo - susurró sobre sus labios

La rubia miró a su hija y asintió, se habían pasado toda la noche turnándose para poder descansar algo pero Regina había sido quien se había hecho casi todo el trabajo, Emma aun estaba aprendiendo a ser madre, hacía con su hija todo lo que nunca había hecho con Henry pero eso también le daba cargo de conciencia aunque no se lo dijera a nadie.

Acarició el rubio pelo de su pequeña, rozó sus sonrosados mofletes y acarició sus rollizos muslos por debajo de la toquilla. Mientras lo hacía Regina la observaba y se inclinó besandola en el cuello

- Te amo

Emma había cerrado los ojos y sonrío volviendo la vista a ella

- Je t'aime

Regina se sorprendió y frunció el ceño, casi se le escapa una carcajada

- Ahora sabes francés?

- Oui, cara mía

La morena intentó contener aquella carcajada no fuera a liarla y a despertar a la bella durmiente

- Italiano también? - en realidad había sido una mezcla de ambos lo que había sonado aun más raro

Emma cubrió su boca besándola intentando ahogar aquella carcajada que estuvo a punto de escapársele finalmente

- Repíteme eso ultimo - le pidió

- Cara mia… - suspiró sobre sus labios

Regina se estremeció, a causa de la pequeña apenas tenían tiempo para ellas y su mirada se prendió como el fuego.

- Te amo - le volvió a repetir Regina

- Te amo - Emma la miró a los ojos y la volvió a besar

Siguieron con aquel beso que fue subiendo de intensidad y cuando Emma ya había bajado la tirantilla del camisón de su morena y acariciaba la delicada y suave piel de su cuello y su hombro

La pequeña las interrumpió rompiendo a llorar.

Ambas suspiraron sobre sus labios teniendo que abandonar aquel momento para dedicárselo a su pequeño retoño.

- reclama lo que es suyo

- Cuando dejó de ser mío? - pregunta Emma alzando una ceja - miró a su pequeña - Porcupine eres una egoísta, te lo quedas todo, tiene dos, déjame al menos una…- bromeó poniendo una cara algo cómica y rozando su nariz con la de su chiquita

- no la llames así - le dio con el hombro a Emma y miró a su pequeña riendo mientras la calmaba y la tomaba en brazos para darle el pecho

- Por qué no? Se enrosca igual que uno

- no es cierto, además son feos - se bajó el escote del camisón y dejó a la vista uno de sus pechos - y nuestra hija es preciosa, parece una muñequita, tu madre dice que se parece a ti y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella

- es una pequeña nazi - farfulló Emma apoyando el codo en la cama y observando con melancolía el pecho de su mujer, un pecho que había aumentado de tamaño y que le hacía parecer una de esas brasileñas que bailaban en el carnaval de Rio. Algo que ella no podía disfrutar demasiado porque la enana se pasaba la mayor parte del día enganchada a ellos. - pero al menos estáis de acuerdo en algo

- Que tonta eres

Emma se puso boca arriba jugando dando vueltas a un pequeño peluche con forma de conejito y se lo llevó a la nariz llevándose consigo aquel aroma infantil del que la habitación estaba impregnada, sonrío para si y volvió a mirarlas a ambas poniéndose de lado hacia ellas y besando el brazo de su mujer y a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de su boda….

**FLASHBACK ON**

_El embarazo de Regina obligó a Emma a no esperar mucho más, ella quería hacerlo en el momento adecuado, en unos meses, tal vez más, cuando se hubieran acostumbrado a aquella nueva realidad, más bien cuando ella misma se hubiera acostumbrado, pero si algo sabía Emma es que nada salía como lo planeabas._

_Tras una cena a la luz de las velas Regina rompió una galletita de la suerte y en ella se encontró el anillo de compromiso y la tira de papel rezaba un "Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_Emma miraba a Regina y como esta no dijo nada - se que no es muy original, lo se, pero es la primera vez que pido matrimonio a alguien y… - resopló - solo espero que sea la última._

_Regina apenas escuchó las palabras de Emma, aun tenía el anillo entre las manos, pero no lo miraba , miraba a través de él, llevaba esperando aquel momento desde que Emma se lo había dicho tras las rejas de la celda en la comisaría y le martirizaba tener que esperar a que ella se decidiera, estaba deseando casarse con ella. Cuando aquel inesperado embarazo obligó a adelantar la decisión le tocó esperar también y los dias pasaban y Emma seguía sin pedírselo, Regina incluso temía que realmente no quisiera hacerlo y esa noche estaba a punto de decirle que no era necesario que se casaran, que podían vivir juntas sin más y cuando partió aquella galleta dejando a la vista aquel anillo de oro blanco con aquel pequeño brillante los ojos de Regina se empañaron y no pudo contener las lagrimas, no estaba segura si su llanto era de emoción o a causa de las propias hormonas que la hacían ser odiosamente sensible._

_Emma se sorprendió al verla llorar y se levantó rápidamente sentándose a su lado_

_- Eeh… no llores - no había otra cosa que se le hiciera más insoportable que verla llorar, la pegó contra su pecho, le levantó la barbilla - Eso es que si? O que no? - bromeó dulcemente mirándola_

_Regina asintió con rapidez y Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada_

_- Si… - aclaró la morena con voz temblorosa, por si no había quedado claro._

_Emma la besó_

_- Bueno pues… - dio una vuelta de ojos - hablaré con mis padres…_

_Regina no pudo evitar reír entre sollozos por las palabras de Emma y se hundió mas en su cuello._

_Cuando llegó el momento ambas fueron al altar de blanco, Emma llevaba un vestido de hombros descubiertos sobre el vestido lucía una chaqueta de manga larga calada, de un fino encaje que lamía la alfombra de terciopelo rojo y que la peque Grace, se afanaba por colocar para que luciera en todo su esplendor, su cabello rubio lucia ondulado y caía en cascada sobre su espalda adornado por algunas flores y alfileres a juego con su ramo de girasoles. Regina lucía un precioso vestido de estilo medieval, una fina capa sobre los hombros y un elaborado recogido en el pelo, entre sus manos un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas entrelazadas en cascada. Todo el pueblo acudió a la boda a pesar de ser reacios a ese enlace, pero tanto una como otra habían pedido a todos que las acompañaran en aquel momento, Regina no había vuelto a usar la magia y se había consolidado en ello._

_Aunque le guardaban rencor no podían olvidar que Emma los había salvado a todos y que además era la princesa, la hija de su Rey y de su Reina, así que al menos lo hicieron por ellos que al igual que todos tampoco estaban contentos con la decisión de Emma , pero su hija ya había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida y aunque no concebían aquella idea del matrimonio con Regina ,debían aceptar que ambas mujeres se veían felices juntas y hasta Blanca confesaba no haber visto nunca a su hija sonreír de la manera que ahora lo hacía, Blanca volvió a ver en Regina a la mujer que le salvó la vida, una mujer risueña y encantadora que no parecía albergar odio en su corazón, esperaba que por fin, de verdad ,hubiera vuelto a ser ella misma_

_James se situó junto a su hija y Blanca acompañó a Regina al altar mientras Henry vestido igual que su abuelo llevaba los anillos caminando delante de ellas._

_Regina se paró en el altar, miró a los ojos a Blanca_

_- Gracias - mirándola de una pupila a otra, la abrazó, un abrazo lleno de sinceridad, al igual que sus palabras, las cuales susurró a su oído - lo siento de verdad, se que no tuviste la culpa, eras solo una niña, espero que me perdones por todo el daño que te causé_

_Blanca al oír sus palabras no pudo evitar emocionarse y acarició su espalda y cuando se miraron de nuevo ambas tenían los ojos húmedos_

_- te perdoné hace mucho - susurró Blanca - y hoy voy a entregarte una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, solo espero que no le hagas daño_

_- eso no ocurrirá- miró hacia Blanca y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Emma que le ´regaló una sonrisa ajena a lo que ambas estaban hablando - te lo prometo_

_Blanca acarició el rostro de Regina y Regina hizo lo mismo hacia ella, ambas se dieron un beso en la mejilla y tanto Henry como Emma se miraron sonriendo mientras James las miraba sorprendido y un pequeño amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios, perdonar no era tan malo después de todo y parecía que cualquier persona, como Blanca apostaba, podía redimirse por mucho daño que hubiera hecho, solo necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado en quien confiar._

_Henry se posicionó subiéndose a un taburete delante de sus mamás, mirando hacia ellas con el altar detrás, los padrinos a cada lado y todo el pueblo sentado esperando el comienzo de la ceremonia dentro del salón ámbar de ayuntamiento, aquel lugar parecía un autentico palacio y ellas parecían unas princesas, el pequeño Henry sonrió mirándolas._

_- Hoy estamos aquí reunidos..- memorizaba feliz de poder hacer aquello - para celebrar la unión, de… mis mamás - soltó de golpe contento, no podía contener su emoción, deseando poder irse con ellas a casa y vivir los tres juntos, cosa que provocó algunas risas y que sus madres se miraran la una a la otra sonriendo y tomándose de la mano - Regina - ´la señaló con la mano - y Emma - dirigió su mano hacia ella - Quien entrega a Emma? - preguntó mirando a su abuelo_

_- Yo la entrego - James dio un paso adelante tomando la mano de su hija y esta lo miró emocionada_

_- Quien entrega a Regina? - preguntó Henry y miró a su abuela_

_- Yo la entrego - tomó la mano libre de Regina levantándola , esta le sonrió y entre los dos unieron las manos de la pareja, ambas se colocaron de frente mirándose la una a la otra _

_- Podéis proceder con los votos - no tenia muy claro si era así como debía decirlo y eso que lo había ensayado, pero bueno, los votos era lo que tocaba ahora._

_Emma y Regina le sonrieron a Henry, ambas respiraron hondo y se miraron _

_- Emma… - sostuvo sus manos con suavidad pero con firmeza - no voy a prometer que te amaré y te respetaré todos los días de mi vida, porque ya te amo y te respeto, ahora tu… - desvié la vista a Henry - y Henry - el niño sonrío y Regina le devolvió una sonrisa tierna y volvió la vista a Emma - sois lo único importante para mi , así que lo que si voy a prometerte es que voy a hacer todo lo posible por mantenernos unidos, porque nuestra llama no se apague, porque no vislumbro un futuro si no es a tu lado, porque os necesito a ambos y porque en este tiempo he sido más feliz que nunca y quiero seguir siéndolo contigo, con vosotros y con lo que está por llegar…_

_Ambas se miraron con complicidad y los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lagrimas de emoción, bajó la mirada un solo instante para reponerse_

_- Regina… - intentó que la voz no le temblara pero era imposible - cuando te vi por primera vez, no imaginé que acabaría - suspiró - pidiéndote que te casaras conmigo y… ni mucho menos que estaríamos aquí hoy - la miró de una pupila a otra - debo confesar que sentí miedo, miedo a que todo acabara antes, miedo a no llegar hasta aquí, por eso todo me corría demasiada prisa y luego me pregunté si realmente sería capaz de hacerte feliz después de todo lo que has pasado, pero te quiero tanto que soy capaz de entregar mi vida por ti, por ti y por Henry - miré a mi pequeño, le sonreí y volví la vista a ella _

_Regina la miró sorprendida al oir que tuvo miedo ´_

_- …nunca he tenido una familia - miró a sus padres que ahora se situaban juntos a un lado y estos se miraron entre si - he crecido sola, no sé lo que es eso, pero es algo que siempre anhelé tener y los únicos testigos de ese deseo son las velas de mas de veinte cumpleaños que quedaron atrás - le sonreí con tristeza y se me escapó un sollozo - tuve miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti , pero vas a tener que aguantarte Regina Mills, porque esto es lo que soy, soy todo lo que te entrego y no pienso alejarme nunca de ti, vas a tener que aguantarme el resto de tu vida,_

_Tras sus palabras Regina no pudo contenerse y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la podría haber partido en dos, Emma ahogó su llanto entre el espacio entre su clavícula y su cuello._

_- Te quiero - susurró Regina alargando las silabas - no te imaginas cuanto - cerró los ojos sin dejar de abrazarla comprendiendo por fin la tardanza de aquella petición que ella había estado esperando con tanta exasperación , si lo hubiera sabido antes… le habría quitado a su rubia todas sus dudas y hubiera acabado pidiéndoselo ella._

_En el salón se oía algún que otro sollozo emocionado provocado por las palabras que ambas mujeres se habían dedicado y a pesar de las reticencias y el rencor unánime hacia tal unión, la emoción había sido contagiosa, otros guardaban respetuoso silencio mientras las observaban y en el momento cumbre en el que ambas aun seguían abrazadas, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una mujer que no había sido invitada hizo arder con un solo gesto de su mano todas las flores que lo adornaban _

_- Hola querida…- saludó irónica y cantarina - no pensabas invitarme a tu boda?_

_- Cora… - Regina se apartó de Emma y por instinto la cubrió con su cuerpo protegiéndola haciendo el esfuerzo de apartar los ojos de su madre para buscar a Henry, cuando vio que estaba a salvo con sus abuelos que se habían apresurado a tomarlo entre sus brazos, volvió a mirarla. Los invitados se arremolinaron levantándose de sus asientos y situándose en el altar junto a la familia - Que haces aquí? Como has llegado?_

_- Oh - agitó la mano,- eso no tiene importancia - dio unos elegantes pasos hacia su hija quien ajustó más su brazo y cubrió un poco más a Emma que lejos de quererse esconder estaba mas bien asombrada por aquella interrupción_

_- Que… - Regina le dio un toque a Emma para que guardara silencio_

_- te he preguntado que haces aquí y como has entrado - exigió saber Regina_

_- Querida… no sabes que no puedes esconderte de tu madre? Crees que por enviarme a través de un portal a otro mundo ibas a detenerme?, he venido a verte porque a mis oídos ha llegado la noticia de tu enlace con… - la miró con cierto asco señalándola - esta es… _

_- No tienes porqué estar aquí…_

_- Ni tu deberías estar casándote con la hija de tu enemiga, todos hacemos cosas que no debemos, por si no te has dado cuenta es una mujer… _

_Regina alzó la ceja_

_- Claro que es una mujer, lo sé perfectamente - alzó la mano dispuesta a conjurar pero la voz de Henry gritando que no lo hiciera la detuvo y Cora miró hacia el niño_

_- Este es mi nieto?_

_Ante esa pregunta James y Blanca ocultan a un más a Henry entre ellos y Leroy y el resto de los enanitos crean una barrera humana entre ellos._

_- Déjanos en paz_

_- No puedo entender los motivos que te han llevado a esto Regina, pero pienso llevarte conmigo, a ti y a Henry y nadie va a impedir eso, mucho menos un montón de enanitos - sacudió la mano y los enanitos rodaron por el suelo_

_Regina se separó de Emma acercándose a su madre _

_- No vas a llevarte a Henry y no pienso irme contigo, este no es tu lugar, vuelve por donde has venido, no tienes nada que hacer aquí_

_Cora posó una mano sobre el vientre de su hija _

_- Creo que si que tengo que hacer muchas cosas…_

_Regina contuvo la respiración sintiendo un ligero calor en la zona que su madre le estaba tocando, se quedó paralizada, no podía moverse y su miedo aumentó_

_- Este bebé no debe nacer… no es más que un engendro, no darás a luz a un hijo de esa mujer - le dijo entre dientes pero tan alto que todo el salón pudo oír lo que decía, James y Blanca se quedaron petrificados y Emma salió corriendo a por ella, Cora alzó su mano libre y Emma se golpeó contra los bancos cayendo inconsciente y sus padres y Henry corrieron a por ella _

_- Esto no ha acabado aquí… hija mía…- Regina tenia su mirada clavada en ella sin poder respirar a penas más que un hilo de aire y las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos rodando por su mejilla - voy a acabar con todos, Storybrooke será historia definitivamente _

_Dicho esto Cora desapareció tras una nube de humo y Regina cayó hacia atrás, Granny y Roja fueron corriendo hacia ella y la ayudaron a incorporarse, ambas mujeres habían visto como Regina había intentado proteger a Emma, a Henry y a todos de la aparición repentina de Cora_

_Emma estaba aturdida por el golpe, pero miró a su madre a su padre y a Henry y se levantó del suelo _

_- Regina! - angustiada corrió hacia ella tambaleándose, llegó hasta el banco donde abuela y nieta la habían sentado - Estas bien? - la vio mareada y pálida y tragó saliva agachándose a su lado y cogiéndole la mano, Regina le asintió despacio, como si no supiera donde se encontraba_

_- y…- Emma miró a su vientre - el bebé?_

_James y Blanca se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo, esta vez al oír la pregunta de su hija_

_- Vais a tener un bebé?, voy a tener un hermano? - lo preguntó de manera eufórica a pesar del miedo que había sentido_

_Regina acarició la mejilla de Henry con la mano algo floja y entre los murmullos de la gente _

_- Si Henry, vas a tener una hermanita - _

_la voz de Regina salió débil, miró a Emma _

_- Tráeme esos puñeteros papeles…_

_Emma se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando fue a darse la vuelta para ir a por los papeles fue su propia madre quien se los tendió justo detrás de ella. Su hija tomó los papeles despacio sin dejar de mirarla_

_- Firmarlos de una vez y vayamos a por esa bruja - aquella mujer era la culpable de que se hubiera enemistado con Regina y de que esta se hubiera convertido en un monstruo, pero los ojos de Blanca contemplaban los ojos verdes de su hija y con aquella mirada Emma pudo percibir que decían que tenían una charla pendiente, al igual que los de su padre y esta intuyó que evidentemente debía ser por el embarazo de Regina._

_Emma firmó sin pensarlo, fue la primera en hacerlo y le pasó la pluma y el documento a Regina que aun sin fuerzas los firmó. Al hacerlo respiró hondo y Emma se levantó y la levantó sosteniendo a su, ahora recién estrenada, mujer, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un cálido beso, Regina estaba llena de temor, pero los brazos de su mujer la sostenían firmes y esa firmeza y esa fuerza le dieron la seguridad y la confianza que le faltaba._

_El salón prorrumpió en aplausos que fueron aumentando de grado mientras aquel beso duraba y cuando ambas se separaron se encontraron con los rostros de todos contemplándolas, Regina ya parecía haberse recuperado y el color le había vuelto a las mejillas, se giró hacia ellos._

_- No quiero asustaros, pero ir a buscar a Cora no es la mejor solución, nadie va a poder pararla y yo no soy tan poderosa como ella, id a vuestras, marchaos y manteneos a salvo, este problema es solo mío y os prometo que no os pasará nada._

_-Regina.. - James y Blanca se aproximaron a ella - Nosotros podemos ayudar, queremos hacerlo_

_Blanca asintió confirmando las palabras de su marido _

_- No tienes porqué hacerlo sola_

_- Ya tengo pensado algo, es arriesgado y por eso os pido que os mantengáis juntos - los miró a los dos - venid conmigo - miró a los demás - y vosotros no os separéis_

_Los habitantes de Storybrooke guardaron silencio mirándose unos a otros llenos de preocupación pero asintieron a Regina mientras miraban como James, Blanca, Henry y Emma se marchaban con ella_

_- Y a donde vamos? - preguntó Emma a Regina mientras sostenía la mano de Henry y entrecerraba los ojos por el sol_

_- Al bosque, solo necesito algunas cosas antes - tomó la mano libre de Henry y el matrimonio flanqueados por Blanca y James siguieron su camino hasta el cementerio donde Regina tomó varias cosas incluido el libro de su madre_

_- Henry… - Regina se inclinó hacia él, ambos estaba cerca del pozo - tengo que hacer esto.. Lo sabes no?_

_Henry asintió_

_- Después de esto se acabó, te lo prometo, pero hoy tengo que romper la promesa que te hice_

_- Estas intentando salvarnos a todos mamá, no importa - Henry la abrazó_

_Regina se acercó al pozo _

_- Regina! _

_Regina miró hacia Rumpelstiltskin_

_- Que estas haciendo? - Llevaba a Bella de la mano - Cora a entrado en Storybrooke - venía acelerado y se notaba en su respiración y en su exagerada cojera, Bella parecía muy asustada y miraba a todos con cara de angustia_

_- Lo sé… se que está en Storybrooke, me lo ha hecho saber, no se lo que está planeando pero desde luego podemos temer lo peor "Sr Gold"_

_- Cuales son tus planes? - miró al pozo y las cosas que Regina había traído - Estas segura? No sabes que clase de magia podría salir de eso…_

_- Crees que puede ser peor que lo que podría pasar si nos quedamos aquí?_

_Rumpelstiltskin calibró durante unos segundos en los que su mirada recorrió el rostro de Regina y el de Bella, luego miró a los otros con algo de desgana_

_- No podemos precipitarnos_

_- Entonces que podemos hacer? - James intervino mirando a Gold - No sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz, ha amenazado… _

_Regina miró a James_

_- … a mi familia - terminó James mirando a Regina y pasando la mirada a Emma, a Blanca y a Henry que abrazaba a su madre y a su abuela_

_- Ay que buscar otras formas, esta no es la mejor, averigüemos como ha llegado Cora aquí, si permanecemos unidos seremos fuertes contra ella - dijo Rumpelstiltskin_

_- No por mucho tiempo - dijo Regina - Pero solo me quiere a mi así que…_

_- No dejaré que te haga daño - Emma agarró el brazo de Regina situándose a su lado - Eso no va a suceder. - le aseguró - No pienso perderte_

_Regina la miró y suspiro y apretó su mano._

_- Cuando Cora venga a por nosotros estaremos preparados - sentenció Blanca con una voz firme y segura y todos abandonaron el bosque dispuestos a seguir con sus vidas al margen de las intenciones de Cora._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

- En que piensas? - preguntó Regina al verla así, con la mirada perdida

- En nada solo…- sonrío- en lo feliz que soy

Regina se inclinó hacia ella y la besó apartando a baby Emma de su pecho, se cubrió y se la puso en los brazos a su madre

Emma mantuvo en los brazos a su pequeña y se acercó a la ventana contemplando como se mordía los puñitos

- que? Has comido ya? Si? - la niña sonrío con un gorjeo y en aquella sonrisa pudo verle el par de dientes que andaba dándole la tabarra, Emma le hizo una mueca y la niña de tres meses abrió los ojos de par en par dejando a la vista dos pupilas de un límpido verde con un gesto de sorpresa.

Regina estaba al otro lado de la habitación abriendo el cajón de la cómoda y las contempló con la luz de la mañana, aquello la llenaba de paz, tomó la cámara y le hizo una foto. Se acercó a ellas con un body que rezaba " My Mom is the Savior" y otro "My Mom is the Evil Queen" una bromita de parte de LeRoy

- Cual le ponemos?

- Emma - soltó una carcajada - El mio por supuesto - le metió un tirón al body y puso a la niña sobre la cama - tu ya no eres una Reina Malvada, te has vuelto una blanda…

Regina lanzó un gruñido de queja con una mano en la cadera observando a su mujer

- Tu me has vuelto una blanda, eres la culpable de eso - protestó sacando morritos

Emma alzó las cejas mirándola a ella mientras le abría el pañal a la peque

- No… eso es lo que tiene la culpa - no podía resistirse a esos morritos

Volvió a prestar atención a su bebé, le cambió el pañal y acarició el lunar que tenía en su cuello, ella y Henry también tenían uno en el mismo lugar

- Voy a darme una ducha

- No me esperas? - preguntó Emma con mirada pícara

- mm…- hizo como que se lo pensaba - bueno… voy a encender la cafetera, date prisa

Cuando Regina bajó se encontró la casa en silencio, Henry se había quedado a dormir con sus abuelos, si no hubiera sido así probablemente estaría leyendo en el sofá. Entró a la cocina y empezó a preparar el café

Emma terminó de vestir a la pequeña con un gracioso peto vaquero, le puso colonia, y le peinó su suave cabello rubio, tumbándose de forma perezosa junto a ella en la cama.

- Me alegro de que tu abuela no haya vuelto a aparecer - le besó un piececito y le hizo unas pedorretas en la tripita, la niña pellizcó su rostro con las manos

- Umm… hay que cortarte las uñas ya, parecen alfileres - se rió y tomó unas tijeritas cortándole las uñitas con sumo cuidado

- Pero bueno… aun estáis así - alzó las cejas - vamos?

Emma dejó caer la cabeza en la cama, resopló y se levantó cogiendo a la niña, rodó por la cama con ella - tu madre es una pesada

- Te he oído - protestó Regina de espaldas a ella y se quitó el camisón

- Pero está muy buena - susurró a su hija al ver a Regina desnudarse

Dejó a la pequeña Emma en su hamaca dentro del baño, situándola en un lugar seguro, le dio su juguete favorito y se desnudó también metiéndose en la ducha con su mujer

_- _tu no mires eh… - le dijo a su hija antes de cerrar la mampara y la pequeña se tapó espontáneamente justo en ese momento los ojos con una manita haciendo una pedorreta y se metió su juguete en la boca

Regina abrió el grifo graduando el agua y Emma se metió con ella bajo el chorro, abrazándola por detrás y besándola en el cuello

- Te echo de menos… - le susurró mientras Regina le dejaba espacio inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y cerraba los ojos

- Yo también… - sonrió con la boca entre abierta sintiendo como su mujer acariciaba sus pechos ya resbaladizos por el agua.

Emma besó su hombro mientras con ambas manos endurecía sus pezones y bajaba por su vientre hacia su monte de Venus, pegó su cuerpo a ella y Regina se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en la pared de la ducha dejando escapar un suspiro

- no se como he podido ser capaz de aguantar tanto sin sexo… - gimió cuando su mujer bajó besándola desde la nunca hasta su espalda recorriendo su columna

- solo han sido tres días - susurró Emma volviendo a subir a su cuello, Regina sentia sus manos deslizándose por sus costados y frunció el ceño

- Solo tres?

- ummju - asintió Emma entre beso y beso llenando su boca y sus manos de su piel - El sábado por la tarde - cuando separó sus labios de su clavícula - Henry y Emma estaban con mi madre, recuerdas? - Regina suspiró cerrando los ojos

- Es verdad… la fiesta del colegio

- Nos escapamos a la hora de comer

- fue muy corto… - se quejó Regina

- Pero muy intenso -

Regina soltó una carcajada

- Llevábamos sin hacerlo una semana

Emma se separó de su amante con el ceño fruncido

- tanto?

- si, lo conté

- Ahora llevas la cuenta?

Regina suspiró y Emma abrió la mampara, Regina pensando que se habia enfadado se giró hacia ella

- Donde…

- eh! Pequeña Hitler, termina de echar los dientes de una vez o tus mamis no podran darte otro hermanito

Regina rió y cerró la mampara

- Ven aquí - tiró de ella - como que otro hermanito?

- shhh… solo le hacia chantaje emocional

- Me parece que la Hitler aquí eres tu…¿ donde está tu bigote? - le mete la mano entre las piernas

- Eeeh… - protestó Emma riendose - ay no hay ni un solo pelo

- Umm ya lo noto, pero como llevamos tanto sin hacerlo no lo recordaba

Emma empieza a excitarse y sonrie de medio lado

- solo han sido tres días… - rodó los ojos

- como si son dos y medio.. - Regina le mordió el labio calentándola mientras movía su mano entre sus piernas y Emma miró sus pechos brasileños, sin poder aguantar más empujó a su mujer contra la pared

- así me gusta Sheriff… - gimió, no había nada que la pusiera más que la aprisionara contra la pared y apretujara sus pechos con sus manos, comenzaron a besarse, buscándose la boca , Emma chupó sus pezones relamiéndolos, la besó en el cuello y mientras el agua corría entre sus cuerpos se penetraron al mismo tiempo, empujándose la una a la otra, los ramalazos de placer que ambas sentían conseguían hacer temblar sus piernas, respiraban una sobre la otra, sus bocas abiertas luchando por besarse , luchando por conseguir una, dar más placer a la otra.

Emma presionaba con su pulgar el clítoris de Regina, sus dos dedos más largos navegaban en el interior del vientre de su mujer, sus cuerpos ardían mojados, sosteniéndose el uno al otro y Regina se obligaba a seguir agitando sus dedos y arqueándolos, le dolía la mano pero no estaba dispuesta a parar hasta que su mujer no gritara y sus dedos se empaparan de su deliciosa y caliente humedad, el calor del agua se mezclaba con el calor y el sudor que desprendían y cuando Emma sintió que los músculos de Regina se contraían desaceleró un poco el ritmo, lo justo, hasta el momento exacto en que ella estaba también a punto y cuando lo estuvo volvió a acelerar empujando con la misma fuerza que su mujer lo hacía dentro de ellas, sus cuerpos temblaron al mismo tiempo y juntas se deslizaron por la pared de la ducha hasta el suelo debilitadas por el orgasmo

- Un polvo en la ducha es mejor que nada… - susurró Emma

Regina la miró haciéndole una mueca y acabo riendo

- Supongo que sí, pero sigues debiéndome una noche loca

- Cuanto tardaran en salirle todos los dientes?

Regina dio una vuelta de ojos sonriendo y se abrazaron dándose pequeños besos, acabaron de ducharse y salieron de la ducha, se vistieron, desayunaron y se llevaron a Emma en el cochecito,

Cuando Emma se estaba despidiendo de su mujer y su hija para ir a trabajar a la comisaría vieron a LeRoy y a James quien ahora compartía el puesto de Sheriff con su hija, llegar corriendo hacia ella

- Es la hora! Avisa a tu madre! Voy a buscar a Gold, reúnelos a todos en el ayuntamiento!

Regina espantada miró a Emma y sus ojos miraron al horizonte, hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba, un enorme barco se aproximaba al puerto de Storybrooke , el cuerpo de Emma se tensó al verlo

- Crees que es ella? -

- Lo creo - confirmó Regina pensando en Garfio

- Coge a Emma y llevalá contigo, voy a buscar a Henry - salió corriendo pero volvió, besó a su mujer y a su niña y esta vez salió disparada sin volverse a mirar atrás, todo lo rapido que sus piernas le permitían

Cuando todos se hubieron reunido en el ayuntamiento Rumpelstiltskiny Regina hablaron de lo que podría suceder, otro lugar distinto, otras identidades, otras vidas, pero todos aceptaron que cualquier cosa era mejor que estar a merced de Cora. Aquello no era una maldición si no un hechizo para salvarlos.

Todos fueron juntos al bosque y tanto Rumpelstiltskincomo Regina, ambos juntos esta vez, aunaron sus poderes , cuando todo estuvo listo Regina se sentó junto a Emma, la abrazó, abrazó Henry y a su bebé, James y Blanca también se abrazaron a Emma, Emma besó a sus padres, besó a sus hijos y a su mujer, la miró a los ojos

- Que pasará? Donde iremos?

- No lo sé…- a Regina le preocupaba otra cosa - Pero la magia siempre tiene un precio

- Estaremos juntos

- Eso espero - presionó un poco más su mano

- Y si nos separamos?

Regina miró a James y a Blanca y luego miró a sus hijos levantando finalmente la mirada hacia su mujer

- Tu y yo siempre nos encontraremos.

Emma cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre su frente mientras una nube rosa los envolvía por completo…

THE END*

*Nota : La historia continua tras el hechizo en este nuevo Fic "La magia y sus consecuencias" que podeis encontrar entre mis historias

donde encontrareis a Regina y Emma fuera de Storybrooke. Para quien guste la segunda parte os espero allí


End file.
